The Bummer Summer
by Princess Caveia1234
Summary: Deema, a zany, party lovin' girl, was extremely excited to go to all of the amazingly awesome parties all year long! It was all going her way until her bestfriend wasn't able to go, and most importantly her Mom sent her to... Summer Camp! How will she survive with all of the chaos heading her way?
1. Chapter 1: The BF & the Enemy

'SUP EVERYBODY! THIS IS MY VERY FIRST GUPPY FANFIC! *applause* YAY! I READ SO MANY OF YOUR AWESOME FICS AND THEY ARE ALL AWESOME!

ANYHOO, I WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO \(^o^)/*OonaxNonners* \(^o^)/ FOR GIVING ME THIS IDEA! I NOTICED SHE BEEN HELPING EVERYONE OUT TOO SO THUMBS UP FOR HER!

Caution: There are a few bad languages within this chapter so {spooky voice} You have been warned!

Deema's POV:

"Hello students, as you all know, today is the last day of school. Hope you all have made swell plans for your long vacation." The teacher opened her grade book for the last time and frowned after observing a few names.

"For the students that aren't doing well, you might wanna do the Book Report for extra credit."

I yawned as the teacher spoke, extremely not interested in what she had to say. I've been good all year, being the smartest in the class and all.

I could care less of how many times I've heard someone calling me a nerd under their breath whenever I wanna answer a question. Its funny, because they don't have the guts to say it in my face.

Now that the school year is over, I get to do Me, the wild and without a doubt, awesome Me! Just like every year.

As I focused my eyes on clock I waited... but everytime I looked at the clock it seems time is moving slower...and slower... and slo-

*rrriiiinnnnnggg*

Yes! Finally! Last day of school, and it...is...SUMMERTIME! Whoo hoo! I'm gonna have a blast going to all of these parties I've been invited to! More than a blast, an explosion!

Its been in my mind all day since I've received, like a million tweets, emails, texts, letters, and etcetera!

Everybody in my school was so desperate for me to go to their parties this year, they worked out a schedule. So basically next week, everyday, I gotta party to attend to.

Yup, I'm THAT popular, despite that I'm a 'nerd'. I don't know why either. Cause I can sing? Was it because I'm so intelligent? Is it my zany personality? Maybe I'm a good conversationalist! Eh...

With all this excitement heading my way in just a matter of days, a random thought flashed in my mind of what my mom said last year about my partying.

Like always, I wasn't paying attention because I was caught up in texting, but I managed to hear her say;

'Next Summer, this Party Craze Phase your going through is coming to an end! Being in dim lit room all the time is messing with your eyesight. And listening to all of that loud, senseless music will damage your hearing and- Deema! Are you listening?!'

To which I respond; 'Yeah yeah, I love music too Mom. I'll catch you later. Love ya!' then out the door I went.

As I skipped merrily through the halls, passing all of the smiling students, my buddy Nicki stopped me.

"Heeeyyy gurrrlll!"she chanted with her ghetto tone in her voice as she threw her hand, wrists decorated with bracelets, on her hip.

Her long black hair rested on her light brown sugar skin colored shoulders and swayed every movement she made. The first thing I look at when she comes by is her outfit, pink top as always, and blue jeans.

Everything she wears, besides the color pink, are always to die for, as well as her shoes. Today, its sparkly shocking pink. Damn, if I keep staring at that color, I feel that its gonna blind me!

"Hey Nicki. Doing anything this Summer? As if I already don't know. Huh? Huh?" I winked at her, and pulled on her heart shaped necklace. Inside the locket there are two pictures. On one side her boyfriend, and on the other its ME!

She took a good two minutes to think about what I'd said. Even though I was targeting some talk about the parties, she assumed I was chatting about her boyfriend.

She should know better, to not to talk about him around me. She doesn't know this yet, (well she can't take a hint) butbut I really, REALLY... dislike him! I would say hate, but that's a strong word. So I've been told.

"Girl, you gross sometimes." She said giving me a light push. I didn't understand what she was talking about until I realized its about to be a conversation about her boyfriend, again.

"Nah though, I'm gonna chill with you this time. I want to give me and my boo a break."

Happy, but shocked to hear her say such a thing! She wants a break from her boyfriend... boo or whatever! Something probably went on between them. He's her everything and vice versa. Too bad I didn't want to dig into that right now.

"What are you going to do this Summer Deema? Being the Party Girl again I bet." Nicki said with a laugh. I laughed along with her.

"Totally! Didn't you hear about these parties this year? It is gonna be so LIVE!" I sang very opera-like above the loud crowd.

"Hell yeah it will! I wonder if my boyfriend would let me go, let alone hang out with you all Summer long. Do you think he will take it well?"

I studied her worried face and had to think of something comforting to say. I wanted to say 'why don't you tell the blockhead to give you a break and stop being your shadow' like SO bad!

However, Nicki is my best friend, and I should always provide good tips whenever she need 'em. Although, if she wanted an opinion from me, she might as well tell me her own opinion instead.

This is a good opportunity to have my buddy all to myself, for more than one hour. Time to do some reverse psychology!

"Eh...I dunno Nicki, you and I had been hanging out all the time. What if-"

Nicki's phone began to ring, and of course its her friend-hogging boyfriend.

"Speaking of the devil..."I said in sing song.

"Shut up," she said while laughing then puts the phone to her ear.

"Ooh, I gotta go. I'll come by later. Meet me at the mall a'ight?"

"Gotcha." I said sarcastically, knowing she definitely won't be there. Whenever she plans on meeting me somewhere, she never actually be there, at all.

I turned around to walk the other way, but then I bumped into her boyfriend and the girl I hate so much named Laura.

I've been planning on burning her house down, with her inside,ever since we met on the wrong hand. Nicki's BF hung the phone up on her then gave me a cold stare.

"What are you looking at?" I asked after a long five minute glare.

"I heard that you were trying to keep Nicki all to yourself this Summer." Laura said with that annoying mocking tone in her voice.

"Yeah? So? I thought she was going to talk about it with her boyfriend, its not a big deal. You should mind your business cause this does not concern you... or him!" I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

I grew tired of talking to them longer than I need to and tried to walk around them, but obviously that didn't work.

"Yes, it does concern the both of us! That girl needs to be put on a leash like the animal she is!"

My mouth opened, I am surprised. Is she seriously trying to make jokes when she's the number one target of being flamed on!

"Remember last year when you took her to that crazy party, she was drinking too much and had boys around her? Nicki can't be trusted by herself with YOU!" Laura told me, as if anything she's saying was relevant.

"Oh yeah. I remember that imagination you came up with last year. Wow Laura, another thing to add to your useless talents list, you are such a good liar, deaf people believes you!" I said.

Laura gave me such an awful look, I almost barf. Then I looked over to Nicki's boyfriend, who's name escapes me, and he had a blank expression on his face watching everything go down.

"Anyways, she's going to every single, party next week and your not going to stop her if her parents allow her to. I don't know why you losers want to control her life for."

Her boyfriend finally spoke after letting his lawyer bark unnecessary things.

"Outside her house I can let her do whatever I want her to. Ever since you slithered into our lives, she been behaving differently."

"What? Hm, let's see." I took out my handy dandy notepad and wrote down:

"Not being quiet and boring all the time? Teaching her express herself, and to show that she exists and actually have a life? I'm sorry, what sounds off to you again?" I said with a laugh, ad shoved the slip of paper at him.

I'm trying to be as calm as possible here. I think they are honestly testing my patience. Her boyfriend crumbled the paper into a ball, then tossed it at my head.

"What about the event Laura told me? Now that's different. And I think its best you don't be a bad influence to her and stay away-"

"Oh my god, is that your excuse for EVERYTHING?! Let it go! We were too young to drink alcohol you idiots! It was ALL lies! You need to stop listening to that fat pig!" I exclaimed, and pointed to Laura, catching attention to some students and they start to watch.

I have a feeling this won't end well, because there were things I wanted to say if they get me mad enough. I didn't want to embarrass them in front of these instigators.

This is because rumors spread out pretty quickly, and when there are rumors, there's fake versions of the actual story along the way.

"Its not about that, Deemon! I want you to get this through your thick, bushy hair before you get hurt-"

"Deemon, funny. Nice wannabe insult. And what do you mean hurt? Ha! Your not gonna put your hands on me." I laughed even louder at what he had said to me.

"And I wouldn't need to call the police to protect me either. Maybe on myself after I murder you!" I shouted and shook my hands, forming a choking gesture.

I can feel my face warming up from the anger boiling inside me. I didn't want to spoil my final moments in school, but this kid always finds a way.

"We'll see about that." He chuckled, walking past me. Besides going any further into the hallway he turned and said, once again.

"Like I said, I tell her what to do, and I say she's not going anywhere with you! Not even the mall! Last chance Deema, stay away." he warned as I crossed my arms.

Oooh! I hated being told what to do, but when someone who isn't related to my friend tries to be the boss of her makes me angry.

"Alright! We get it! Your her mother, the first male that gave birth to a child! You and the father; the chubby, manly one with the mustache, always want to bring her down!" I yelled as I glanced at the blushing Laura.

He made his exit after his phone started ringing. But Laura stayed. I don't know why she tries to be a bully to me when she's like a House of Flaws! And most importantly, where are the teachers?! They should know we students get a little crazy during the last day of school.

I sometimes feel bad for the things I say that makes her run and cry. I even noticed she gained weight because of that... maybe I should keep my mouth shut this time... maybe...

"Heh, I guess you'll be partying without her this year, you idiot." She said slowly pacing around me.

"And its gonna be all your fault that she will be home all Summer long. And with me tampering with all of your plans for the 'perfect' vacation..." she stopped near my ear and whispered.

"I'm going to make sure that bitch will be locked up in the dog house, being the loser she once was, for-EVER!" she said laughing loudly and tried to make her exit. She was walking abnormally fast too.

Yup, that's it. I'm officially angry. And for her to call my friend a 'bitch' made me lost control.

When I'm angry; I see red, my mind shuts down, and I say or do things I didn't mean until I cool off. It happens to everybody. I'm the not the violent type, she better thank her lucky stars for that.

"You know what, Whora." I heard a small sound escaped from her mouth. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't.

"How about you mind your freakin' business and go eat ice-cream in your room located behind the toilet!" I exploded at her, instantly feeling bad.

I hated and I mean I HATED bringing something so sensitive up. It was hurtful, but it seemed like she wants to be made fun of, because she bullies a lot of people with low self esteem. And that's when I befriended Nicki.

The students went nuts! They were laughing really hard and saying 'Ooo' a lot. I looked over at Laura's face, and she was holding in tears. A few had fallen, but the rest remained in her eyes.

"H-how would y-you know that? You 1970s stalker!" she said angrily. I squinted my eyes, trying to understand what the joke meant. My hair? I guess... welp she tried, and now I'm gonna end her so she can get off my case.

"Ha, funny. Well next time you should patch those holes in your shirt, you call a curtain, with the money you don't have..."

Oops...too far... I gagged feeling queasy, I was about to throw up.

"Uh... I gotta go now." I ran past the crowd and held my stomach. Being mean to people makes me sick to my tummy. I don't know how Laura does it so easily.

The students roared with laughter again. I felt terrible, making fun of her like that. But I remembered all the harsh things she said about me and everyone like Nicki in the past, and this is part of revenge.

Behind me, I heard Laura wheezing and crying and students dragging the situation in her face. I felt bad. I felt very, very bad.

HEY GUYS, I'M GOING TO STOP THE CHAPTER HERE BECAUSE I THINK ITS TOO LONG. SO, DO YOU GUYS THINK THIS CHAPTER IS AWESOME? NOT AWESOME? IT'LL BE EVEN BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!

FOLLOW, FAVORITE, SUGGEST AND REVIEW, I BID YOU AWESOME PEOPLE ADIEU! AND REMEMBER TO SMILE! ^_^ Also Happy Belated New Years ^.^ Da Princess has left da building, temporarily!


	2. Chapter 2: Enrolled in Camp!

'**'SUP GUYS! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YA ^_^ HOPE U ALL ENJOY! REVIEW!**

By the time I went home, it was seven. I guess Nicki's boyfriend was serious! Sometimes, no, ALL THE TIME, he acts like a child when it comes to sharing Nicki with me. What a creep! Way to screw up my last day of school!

I violently threw my backpack against the wall, then jumped on my bed. Just then my phone started to vibrate and a notification popped up. It was an email from Nicki? But she NEVER uses email! That's the last thing in the world she would ever use.

Nicki daBarbie: Hi :(

I looked at the way it says 'Hi' and that frowny face. She doesn't even know what 'Hi' even means! I immediately knew something was up. Hopefully she can remember her texting language she taught me.

CurlyHairCutie12: Hey gurl! Wassup?

Nicki daBarbie: I'm sorry for not going to the mall...

CurlyHairCutie12: Oh, its fine! :D

CurlyHairCutie12: I waz waitin' for hours and u could've called me tho, but its all gud. :)

Nicki daBarbie: Okay...

After that message she signed out. Darn it, I forgot to ask her about the email thing and why she's sad! This made me think that Laura has something to do with this. Then suddenly she signed back on.

Nicki daBarbie: Hi. Sorry I had to get the application for Camp sighed. Ugh FML!

This is my chance to ask her everything I wanted! I typed as fast as I could on my phone then sent it.

CurlyHairCutie12: Y r u usin' a computer?!

CurlyHairCutie12: Y R U spellin' wrds Dictionary Style?!

CurlyHairCutie12: Y R U sad!?

CurlyHairCutie12: How come U didn't go 2 da mall!

CurlyHairCutie12: N' most importantl SAYIN' HI!? :(

I kinda laughed at me sending all of those messages, but I need to know what's going on! And it took a long time for her to respond.

Nicki daBarbie: Because my BF broke my phone. Laura and my BF told my parents that you was telling me 2 do bad things and going 2 inappropriate parties.

Nicki daBarbie: So, now they don't want me to hang out with you anymore, just for the Summer. AND to make sure I don't sneak out they are sendin' me to Camp! I'm 2 old for Camp! DX!

Nicki daBarbie: I couldn't go to the mall, because I was grounded for NOTHING! And look out for Laura or a call from my parents.

Nicki daBarbie: And I said 'Hi' because... I don't know, isn't that how you guys greet each other or something?

Nicki daBarbie: Jokes aside, this stupid computer has spelling corrections! Boo! :( I'm pissed!

CurlyHairCutie12: WHAT?! THE?! HELL?! I'm pissed 2! DX

I yelled it aloud then typed it so she can know what my reaction is. Why does anybody believe a word that she say?

I bet its because we both are young, female, teenagers, and likes to party.

That does not mean anything! We both sure don't lie, but everybody fails to let it compute in their slow processing heads. Ooh! Those two always somehow manage to muck up our lives! You know what...

CurlyHairCutie12: BREAK UP WITH HIM! BREAK UP WITH HIM NOW! D: IDKY U R STILL WITH HIM! ! DX !

"Deema! Watch your mouth, I have a guest in the house!" My Mom exclaimed from downstairs. I heard her footsteps depart from the bottom of the stairs and went into the livingroom.

I put my ear to the wall so I can hear who's at my house, trying to change the rules here: I Say Whatever the [Hell] I Wanna Say! Even though I had to change that one word.

"I'm so sorry about her Laura. She's use to yelling out things instead of keeping it in here." Mom said as she lightly tapped her head. She stretched out her arm to present the couch to the waiting girl outside.

"Come in and sit down." I heard my Mom say.

Before I could catch Nicki's response, I flew down the stairs and crossed my arms. Her again?!

"Mom... why is this hippo in our house?" I growled. "Deema, sweetie, that's not nice. I apologize Laura, she's very kind to new people. She didn't mean it-" I interrupted her.

"Oh I meant it alright! And Mom, stop being so stupid okay? Obviously she's not new to me if I'm calling her a hippo. A fat, ugly hippo at that." I said giving Laura, who has a pseudo innocent smile, an eye roll.

My Mom gave me a 'what's-wrong-with-you' look and I shot back the 'tell-her-to-get-out' by jerking my neck the direction where the door is.

My Mom stared at me and shook her head which means 'why?'. I swung my arms and pointed at the door which means 'she-gotta leave-NOW'.

In case you guys are wondering, me and my Mom have a special way of communicating whenever there are people around and we had to make our conversation private.

Me and her always made ourselves look like lunatics when around everyone, but its a mother-daughter thing and our special way to bond and stuff.

My mom sighed in defeat then nodded her head in agreement. "Laura you have to leave. Thanks for visiting. Bye!" She said in a rude manner. That-a-girl, just like what good o' Deema taught you.

Laura bumped me she in a rough way. She walked pass me while saying ' you are lucky' in my ears, then left. I slammed the door behind her and grinned at my Mom, who had a serious look on her face. My smile weakened.

"Deema, we need to talk about how you're going to spend your Summer." I groaned loudly then traveled to the nearby couch and slouched on it.

"Don't give me that sweetheart. This is the first time I ever had your full attention when I'm speaking to you, and I want to take advantage of this moment."

"Ugh, can you tell me this later, when I care? I was kinda in the middle of talking to- Oh no! I'll be back!" I ran upstairs then jumped on my bed. I saw the last message and it said:

Nicki daBarbie: How am I suppose to do that?

Nicki daBarbie: Can you help me?

I sighed. When is that girl going to grow some guts? Just say 'We're over' simple, but then again... if I was once madly in love with someone it would be kinda tough to tell them that we should see other people.

I thought about this long and hard, but I found the solution! We always could figure the toughest things when we out our heads together. I typed on my phone and sent the message.

CurlyHairCutie12: Come ova mah house n' we can discuss it.

Nicki daBarbie: Did you seriously forget that I said I'm grounded? XD

CurlyHairCutie12: Oh right, right... eh, I've got nothin'. Ur parents r really gullible. They believe anythin' people say, and when they hear wat they wanna hear they believe it.

Nicki daBarbie: IKR! I SAID THE SAME THING!

CurlyHairCutie12: Lol we r such twins!

Nicki daBarbie: *hugs* I'm gonna head off now. Goodnight!

CurlyHairCutie12: *hugs back* Okey Dokey! Sleep is for da weak!

Nicki daBarbie: Sleep is for beautiful people!

CurlyHairCutie12: If its so beautiful, why do we wake up looking like monsters?

Nicki daBarbie: Lol! Night!

CurlyHairCutie12: Night!

I began to laugh so hard that my stomach starts to cramp up. Even I know Nicki is laughing, despite her horrible day, I always manage to make her erase it out of her memory. Which is why she fails her tests fifty percent of the time.

It feels so weird not hearing her laugh with me though. I don't want to wait til next year to see her again. I had to do something about that. I dug in my underwear drawer and pulled out a touch screen phone that's still in mint condition.

My Mom bought it for for my birthday last year and I forgot all about it when someone bought me my recent phone. I'll give her this as an early birthday gift.

I heard a knock at the door downstairs once again. It must be Laura again. I rushed down the stairs and swung open the door.

"What do you want?" I said to a dude with orange hair and glasses. "Oh, my bad. I thought you were someone else. How's it going?" I asked him as I leaned on the wall.

"Fine." he said. I observed his unbelievably blank facial expression. There is no emotion. Nothing. It kinda creeped me out, but I like his style!

"Mail for you." He said as he extended his arm out to hand me the envelope. "Thanks." I said dully, feeling his strange personality taking over my mood. "What's it for? Uh, Nonners." I asked him before opening the envelope, and misreading his name on his name card.

"The letter is from Camp Bubble, Summer Camp. You have been enrolled in." he told me. I felt stupid for a second when he told me this. "Hold up, rewind, what does Summer Camp suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Summer Camp is a camp for children during the summer vacation period. It'll be nothing but tons of fun. I'm guessing you never been there before."he said.

"Listen up dude, I think you went to the wrong house, because I have parties to attend to. There is definitely no time for camp in the summer." I said, avoiding the urge to rip up the letter.

"Are you Deema?" He said reading it off his clipboard.

"All day, everyday." I responded.

"Alright then, see you at Summer Camp."he said walking off into the street.

"Ug, rude!" I shouted, and slammed the door. "Who was it sweetheart?" My mom said while yawning.

"A nice boy who gave me an Enrollment to Summer Camp." I threw the envelope on her stomach and started for the stairs.

"Yes! Its finally here! Y-your not upset about this?" I heard her say. I rolled my eyes then turned around.

"Why should I? Its probably one of those Gerber Life Grow Up plan thingies from PETCO© or something." I said feeling my eyes getting heavy from tiredness.

"Gerber, Petco and Summer Camp are three different things. Anyways I see that your tired so before you go to sleep, I want you to know, your going there for the whole Summer. That means you won't be attending those parties."

My eyes flew open. Won't be going to the parties?! Why?! Doesn't this camp thingy ends at three or something? It won't be too long, right?!

"Mom? Why?!" I whined.

"Let me explain sweetheart. You go to Summer Camp, you'll stay there ALL Summer; you will eat, sleep, play, make friends, or whatever for the whole entire Summer. And you won't be coming back til school is about to begin. So No Parties this year." I felt my heart dropped.

"W-what?! Your sending me away to live with a bunch of strangers all Summer?! And make me miss the parties?! But... but everybody is expecting me to be there!"

My Mom just shrugged and flashed me the most stupidest smirk I've ever seen in my life, as she read the papers once again.

"If 'everybody' is your real friends, they would wait til next year for you to be there."she said. Good point, but not good enough to make me calm down.

"Whatever! Just... whatever! I'm going to sleep over Nicki's house tonight. It seems that I'm not wanted here. Goodnight Mom, love ya, see you in the morning." I said as I left the house.

Summer Camp... two words that shouldn't exist in the same vocabulary. This doesn't make sense. I know she wants me to cut back on 'living my life', but she could never look at the bright side. I wasn't going to be home to bother her!

This whole thing is stupid! Hopefully, Nicki can help me feel a lot better, and when I bring her this phone she's going to be super happy!

I ALMOST DIDN'T WANT TO FINISH THE CHAPTER BUT I HAD 2. HOPE U GUYS ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT GETS BETTER, AND BETTER ^_^ ONE CHAPTER AT A TIME!

Tell me what you think of the story so far! Review, Follow,Favorite, and especially SMILE AND ENJOY YOUR DAY!

Next Time On...

"Your joking right? Oh my god your serious... okay, God PLEASE strike me dead before I get there."

"Deema, this is serious. If we don't resolve this issue then the whole Summer we will be tormented with no end! Do you know what stress does to my complexion?!"

"Who... cares? There are bigger problems than puberty Nicki, and we can both fix it together. Now are you with me?!"


	3. Chapter 3: Da Clipboard

**Chapter Three Finally! ~It Rhymes XD**

NEW CHAPTER GUYS! SORRY FOR THE DELAY, BUT THE INTERNET, GRR! REVIEW, SMILE, AND SHOUTOUT TO `\(°o°)/´ OonaxNonners! BugsBunny10! And another to Authorgirl12! \(^O^)/

OH, AND THIS CHAPTER ISN'T ABOUT DEEMA, THE NEXT ONE WILL, IN CASE YOUR WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER GUPPIES ^.^.

It was beginning to get dark while Nonny tried to find his way back to his friends after his visit from Deema's house. He looked around the entire street nonstop, hoping no one is out there to get him. Even though it seems that nobody was in the streets, he felt scared.

Ever had that moment when you are REALLY scared, its dark and you think you hear spooky sounds and just about anything will scare you? Specifically when your alone. (Who doesn't?!) That's how Nonny feels. Then suddenly...

"Hey Nonny-"

That was all he needed to hear. With one swift, swing of his bag filled with camping papers, he hit the figure who startled him multiple times with his eyes closed.

"Ow! Ahh! Hey! OW! Stop it! Cut it out! Its me! Gil!" yelled Gil who tried to defend himself with his hands covering his face. Nonny immediately stopped after he identified his voice. Gil let out a sigh of relief.

"Gil? Sorry, you scared me." he said in a calm tone. "Yeah, no kidding." Gil responded.

The rest of the group of campers, self named Bubble Guppies, caught up with them after they heard the screaming. They weren't too far down the street when they heard their friend.

"What happened?" asked Molly, the leader of this small band of campers, who looked at Gil with concern. "I accidentally scared Nonny and he hit me! A LOT!" Gil said, as he rubbed his aching head and glared at Nonny.

"Besides that, I was about to tell him, I found a few more campers." he added with a smile, and with that he took out his camouflage patterned clipboard out of his bag to show his friends.

The small group looked excitedly at each other and was cheering lowly, since its almost night and people are mostly sleeping or getting ready to.

"That's great news! Mr. Grouper will be so happy to hear this!" Oona said happily. She helped Gil off the ground and gave him a pat on the back. "Way to go!"

"Can I see that clipboard?" Goby asked as Gil handed him the clipboard over to him. Molly allowed Goby to be in charge of the clipboards just in case someone tried to rig the list. She smiled proudly as her leadership has adjusting wonderfully.

"Let's see... hey I remember this girl named Nicole. Me and her had the same class together. We should make this year extra fun since she's going!" he said cheerfully then hands the clipboard back to Gil, who didn't like the new idea Goby hatched.

He remembered when last year they went all out for a camper, she turned out being a mean bully once she figured out how to take advantage of them by learning their weaknesses and things like that. He don't ever want another mistake like that again.

"Don't we try our best to make it fun every year? Why do you want this year to be extra fun? How about we make it dull and boring this year?" Gil said, who is becoming increasingly exasperated.

"How about, no!" Goby said answering to Gil then continued. "You know that mean girl Laura from last year? The lonely girl who we were friends with." Goby asked Gil.

He knew exactly who Goby is talking about. The only reason why he lost most of his camping spirit was because of Laura, in fact he's still upset with her. Before he could answer his question, Oona scoffed.

"I know her..." Oona mumbled, with obvious anger in her tone.

"Huh?" said Gil asking the purple haired girl to speak up.

"She cut my pigtails when I was teaching the Little Guppies how to do arts and crafts. Then she squeezed glue on my hair claiming she 'glued it back together'." Oona complained with a cross of her arms.

{Little Guppies are the names of the younger campers that attends Camp Bubble.}

"Yeah that girl. I noticed she has been picking on Nicole everyday for a year. I don't know how she's doing now, but I bet she'll feel more than welcome if we show her a great time, and new friends." Goby said confidently. This made Gil smirked at this.

"I change my mind, that's a great idea! I do enjoy showing the newbies, our friends. Well their soon-to-be friends." Gil commented apparently forgetting Laura will be going to the same camp again this year.

Molly put a hand on Goby's shoulder and he looked down at the pink haired girl.

"Of course we can show her a great time. There's absolutely nothing that can ruin her perfect way to spend her Summer Vacation." Molly said. She then turns her attention to her blue and gold clipboard and started to write down brilliant ideas of her own.

But just as she said that, a hard-to-the-touch basketball forcefully rammed Gil right in the head, then shot off him and hit Goby in the same manner.

They both groaned in pain as Oona, Molly, and Nonny turned around and saw who did it.

"Hello fellow campers." Laura said walking toward them, dribbling the ball in her hands.

"Why the hell did you threw that at us?" Goby yelled as he rubbed his neck in agony. It felt broken. Gil stood up, trying to get his vision to focus.

"It was suppose to be for Dummy, but I guess the ball personally hates you." Laura hissed.

Laura is one of the strongest females who can throw a mean ball,powerful enough to knock someone out. She was kicked out of Gym for the rest of her schooling days.

"I see your doing the yearly new camp member search again. My name better be on that list you got here." Laura growled. Oona quickly snatched up Gil's clipboard he dropped and hid it behind her back.

"O-of course your name is here. Your a part of our camp family. And no one gets left behind." Oona said the kindest way she can.

"Aww Oona, always having something nice to say when you really don't mean it. You know you always have something mean to say to me. Since we're family, how about I have a look at that list!" Laura snapped.

Oona looked away from Laura's eyes and stared at Molly for support. Molly knew Oona was feeling upset so she decided to stand up for her friend.

"No! Only we get to see it. In case you didn't hear, we are in charge of finding new camp members. I don't see you helping out one bit." Molly said standing in front of Oona.

"Shut up Molly and move out the way. I was talking to Oona." Laura said shoving Molly to the ground so she can get a better view at Oona.

Nonny ran to Molly's aid. Before he could, she quickly jumped up and yanked on Laura's hand so she's able turn to her direction.

"But I was talking to you! Leave her alone, and pick on somebody your own size!" Molly said getting impatient with the chubby bully.

Laura pulled back her hand and flipped a middle finger at her, and called her a nasty name. Molly's eyes widened then she turned to Oona. And without thinking, she just blurted out.

"Aw hell no! I think she's ready to get her fat ass kicked!" Molly said getting ready to take her earrings off.

There is a lot of things in this world that Molly can't stand, and one of them was rude gestures. Oona shift Laura away from Molly, and handed her the clipboard before anything else happens. Molly tightened her grip on Gil's clipboard, still wanting to give Laura a beat down.

"Listen Laura, I know you've been having difficulties with some girl at school on the last day but, why take your anger out on us?" Oona said.

Laura frowned at this statement. She remembered what happened at school with Deema, and ever since then word went out to everybody. And it gets worst every time someone brings it up.

"Okay, okay... your right. I shouldn't have bothered you guys. I'm sor-"

And just when things started to get better, two hands grabbed Molly's shoulders, and reached out for the 'Almighty' clipboard.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Molly screamed as she struggled to hold onto the clipboard. Gil quickly shoved the guy who was bothering her, who happens to be Nicki's boyfriend, and takes the clipboard from him.

"Who do you think you are sir? That clipboard is Camp Bubble Property. If this gets damaged in any way, you get in trouble." He hands the clipboard to Molly and kept his bound and determined frown on his face.

"And another thing, guys like you get the crap beaten out of ya for putting a hands on lady." Gil said to him then turned to wink at Molly.

Molly tried not to blush or giggle at his comment, just so the situation is kept serious. All she did was covered her face with the clipboard for a few seconds until her red cheeks dies down.

Nicki's BF chuckled mischievously and exhaled sharply. "I'm not going to break your stupid board or hurt your girlfriend. The name's Cadman; Cad for short, and I wanted to sign up for camp."he said.

"Cadman huh? ...Hey! She's not my-"

"I kinda need the sign up sheet, now!" Cad said extending his arm out for the paper. The dude looked as if he was late for a last minute test.

"Oh, okay. Here you go." Gil said handing him his clipboard. Molly pulled Gil back. Cad let out a frustration grunt then smiled at Molly, who fearfully turned away.

"No Gilly! Excuse us for a second, please." Molly politely said as she pulled Gil further down the street underneath a lamppost, leaving Goby and Oona behind with Laura and Cad. The small groups stood a distance from each other.

"Have you LOST you mind? Did you see how macabre that guy is?" Molly asked. Gil tilts his head so he could get a better look at him but Molly moved his head back to facing hers.

"Don't look! He'll think we're talking about him." She said.

"But we are talking about him." Gil said with a smile. Molly palmed herself in the face and sighed.

"Ugh forget it. We can't let that guy-" Molly felt Cad put his cold hands on each of her shoulders again. Her face went pale.

"Is there a problem over here?" Cad asked, making Molly jump with fear.

She held onto Gil and hid behind him. Gil turned his head and saw her frightened expression on her face then back at Cad.

"Whoa, sorry to scare ya. I'm kinda in a hurry here, so can we speed up this process please?" he said impatiently.

"No, no!" Molly whispered in his ear continuously, but Gil went in his bag of camp papers and handed the application to him.

"Here you go sir. Make sure you sign everything and return the papers to one of us by tomorrow." he said with a smile. Cad saluted them and went his way.

Molly sighed with frustration. And watched Cad walked away with his ticket to the campsite. She began to worry about the safety of the campers and how much trouble they would be in for giving out applications to the kids instead of the parents.

"Why don't you ever listen to anything I say?!"she sighed as she pinched her nose between her eyes, obviously stressed by this.

"I didn't know what you were saying in my ear. You know I hate whispering." He said crossing his arms and turning away from her. Molly rolled her eyes, then walked in front of him.

"I wonder how well that will work out for you when there's an armed robber in your house in the middle of the night. Speaking of dangerous people, he's too mysterious for my liking."

"He seems like a nice dude. We could use guys like him back at camp. You need to see the bright side of things Molly. Like this water bottle is half full." he said lifting his water bottle and shaking it so she could see.

Molly giggles. She can't argue with that logic. Then again, Gil is like a wet match in a dark cave, sometimes.

He doesn't know when danger's about strike in obvious moments. For now she'll just watch her back, as well as his.

"I hope your right Gilly. But something about him, makes me feel uncomfortable. I don't want to judge a book, really I don't."

She turned around and started to walk off as Gil followed her. Then she remembered something.

"Did you noticed how Laura was about to say sorry but she stopped in her tracks because he came along."

"Sorry? What for?" He asked still stuck on that one statement.

"Oona told Laura she shouldn't be angry. Weren't you listening to the conversation? You were right there!" Molly pointed out.

"Yeah but, my head was still hurting from that basketball assault! I had a bad headache." he told her still feeling his head, and flinched at the pain.

"Oh yeah, aww I'm sorry about that Gilly." she said giving him a kiss on his head and he smiled.

"Going back to Laura, I seen her changed for a second. I'm telling you, she was about to apologize. Probably for throwing the ball at you and Goby too."

"Maybe she had second thoughts Molly." Gil responded with a shrug. Molly looked up at him and shook her head.

"Seems like something she would do."

The two finally returned back to the group after their little talk. Laura mumbled under her breath 'finally' as the two approach the small group.

"So Oona. Can I see that clipboard? I wanna see something." Laura asked.

"As long as you promise to only 'see' the list and not change anything." Nonny answered. Laura mimicked what Nonny said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, whatever nerd. Give it here Dummy." Laura said. Gil let out a sigh, and held out his clipboard for her.

"Laura, you have to remember to be nice to us. Even Gil." Oona said. "Yeah! And stop calling us names! Its starting to bug me." Gil added.

"I still have to get you back for pranking me. And ooh, your gonna get it!" Laura said in singsong as she read the list.

"Nice list you got going on here. Nancy, John, Anna, Nicole... D-" Laura dropped the clipboard and looked as if she's frozen.

"You guys are so stupid! Why would you allow her to go my camp!" Laura yelled with tears visible in her eyes.

"Your camp?" Nonny asked her, Gil nodded in agreement.

"I don't remember the camp being called Camp Laura." Gil said. Laura turned to him.

"I remember running the whole joint last year. But enough about the good times, I knew you guys were hiding something!"

Molly and Oona stared at each other then back at her as she continued.

"Why invited that witch to the camp? You wanted her to bully me some more, so you can all laugh at me?"she said.

The Guppies all exchanged confused looks at each other, clearly not knowing what she talking about. Some of them even took out their own clipboards to view the list. They didn't recognize anybody.

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Molly, obviously confused.

"Who are you talking about Laura? It would help if you tell us the name of the bully before camp starts." Oona asked.

"Let me see the clipboard. I probably made an error during the process of writing the list." Goby said.

"You and your stupid mistakes." growled Laura as she threw the clipboard at Goby. "Oh...kay. Mind telling me the name?" Goby asked, but instead of telling him, she went on.

"Its fine, its totally fine if your all against me. Once Cad finish that application, you Guppies won't have a chance to survive through the weeks of walking through hell." She said with a laugh.

"Gilly-" Molly said as he held her hand.

"Sorry to break this to you Laura, but if we report Cadman for endangering anybody's safety you and him will be banned so fast, you wouldn't know what hit you." said Gil.

"Y-yeah, why should we worry about him anyways?" Oona asked nervously.

"Oh you'll see. And by the way, make sure you check your friend Nicole before breaking her heart. After all, he is her boyfriend. I would control that anger if I was you guys." Laura said as she took her leave.

"Boyfriend? This must be a set up." Goby said as he flipped through the paperwork, but all of the wild searching made the papers spill out of his bag.

"A little help guys?" he sheepishly asked. The Guppies kneeled down and started to pile up the fallen papers.

"What are we looking for Goby?" asked Nonny as he stacked up the papers.

"Look for Nicole's profile. It has everything we should know about her. If Laura's teaming up with that guy to cause trouble, he must be bad news." Goby answered.

"I can't see it anywhere!" Oona said, pushing the papers out the way. The rest of the Guppies nodded in agreement as the ground became clear of paper.

"Nicole M. Is this what your looking for fellas?" asked Deema with a pink folder in hand.

Everybody turned their attention to her. They barely could see her features because she had on her hoodie. She looked back at them then showed off her friendly smile, and nervously laughed cause it was awkwardly quiet. They all stood up when she revealed the folder in their sight.

"Uh, thanks ma'am." Goby said, taking the folder away from her the other Guppies also thanked her collectively.

"Your very welcome, guys. I saw the folder fell from that loser's jacket. Guess it didn't belong to him, huh." Deema said.

"No it didn't. He was stealing from Camp Bubble property. We can't thank you enough for retrieving it to us." Oona said as she hugged Deema then backed away.

"Its no problem. Keep a sharp eye out for your stuff. I heard you can avoid thieves that way." Deema said.

"That's true. We need to be very careful. I can't believe that guy! He stole her folder!" Molly said, crossing her arms.

"Right, I see you guys have everything under control. I gotta go to Nicki's house anyways and tell her what that creep of a boyfriend did." Deema said getting ready to leave.

"I'll see you guys around." she said as she ran down the street and made a turn.

"Wow she's fast! And she has lots of energy!" Gil commented.

"I know right? And she's so nice! We should've invited her to the camp." Oona added.

"She would make a great member for the Camp Bubble Track Race! We needed more runners this year." said Molly.

"Guys look! Nicole didn't mention Cad at all. The only relationship she has is a friend and family. No boyfriends." He stared at the one name underneath "Relationships".

"I wonder who Deema is. She wrote, 'Deema's her only and closest friend'. I never met any Deema in our school. Anyone know her?" said Goby.

"I know Deema. I met her today." Nonny said, taking out his green clipboard. "Deema is pretty nice. She's the only new camper who didn't call me a mean name." Nonny said. Oona looked over his shoulder and gasped.

"Molly look at this! She's also a singer and a dancer. This is perfect! She'll do fantastic with the Little Guppies."she said practically resting her whole weight on Nonny's shoulder. Due to her excitement, she didn't realize he's about to tumble over at any moment. But he kept his stance.

"Another nice new camper?!" Molly said joyfully. "Looks like this year will be full of excitement!" She glances over at her clipboard and remembered she had already listed some ideas for the new campers.

"Come on guys, we should celebrate, and plan new things for this year. I have some cool ideas, you would love to see. I also made up this singing and dancing number for the newcomers. Its gonna literally blow their minds!" They all began to follow Molly toward her big house "Cool! I can't wait to get started!" Gil said.

"Ew, Molly don't make it too good, or else we will be cleaning up brain goo." Oona said shuddering at the thought. Everybody laughed with Oona and entered Molly's big house once she opened it with her Hello Kitty® custom made house keys.

Inside, hip hop soul music can be heard playing peacefully throughout the house. All of the furniture, even the walls displays the color of gold, and tan. They walked through a long vast hallway, filled with beautiful trinkets and souvenirs from various cities, inside the storage of the walls.

Everything in the house looked very expensive, and to make sure nothing gets destroyed, like last time, she held Gil's hand. He gets too curious when he sees something new in her house, which happens frequently.

She and the friends waved to her Mom and quickly sat on her carpeted floors in the family room which is a nice cream color. The family room I very vast and had a lit fireplace in the center.

Before she said anything, she smiled and eyeballed everyone who is present and smiled as she did. Molly had this warm feeling in her heart when she and her friends gather up together to share ideas.

"Okay Guppies." Molly said. Let's do this!"

END CHAPTER! SO WHATCHA GUYS THINK? I PERSONALLY LOVED WRITING THE PART ABOUT MOLLY'S HOUSE ^_^ HEY, HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS TELL ME YOU FAVORITE PART TOO IF YA HAVE ONE AND LEAST FAVORITE TOO. IT'LL HELP GIVE ME IDEAS AND MAYBE STRENGTHEN CERTAIN THINGS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. HOPE U ALL HAVE A GREAT DAY! DA Princess is out! Peace ^^.


	4. Chapter 4: At Nicki's

**_Finally!_** This was suppose to be out yesterday, buuuut the internet shut down last night. But who cares, its out now! Enjoy! And Smile!

**EDIT: Ugh!** I **gotta learn how to keep these chapters short. It seems that they are getting longer and LONGER! DX And adding this Edit is NOT helping! Lol!**

On my way to Nicki's house I pulled the hoodie on my head when I felt the air getting a little breezy. I passed streetlight by streetlight as I walked past a long gate. When I reminded myself that I'm going to camp in a day from now, I let out a groan.

That kid 'Nonners' said camp will be fun. I'm not so sure about that though. What if my definition of fun, and his definition of fun are two different meanings.

"This is gonna be the worst-" I collided into someone, then he pushed me out of his way and kept walking. I scoffed and pushed him back.

"What the hell is your problem?" I scolded. "You saw me walking here! Normal people would apologize for mistakenly pushing someone down."

The figure paused his walking.

"I pushed you on purpose, Deemon. When you see me coming, you stay out of my way." a recognizable voice said, turning around.

He turns around and walked towards me until the light from the street revealed his face. Nicki's BF. I should've known!

Getting a visit by him at the hour, I have to admit was kinda scary, but I can't let him know that. I backed away a little and kept a straight face just to be safe.

"Did you enjoy your day at the mall? Alone?" He said getting awfully close to me. I backed off for the last time, under one of the street light.

"As a matter of fact, I did. You should go to the mall sometime, I heard they sell things called A Life. Go and buy it before they run out. Its 50% off!" I said.

"No thank you. I'm still using the one I have. Was that suppose to be offensive? Cause the only thing offending me is your face. You have a strong resemblance of Medusa." he said then laughed.

Who in the world laughs at their own joke?

"Haha, well if you think I look like Medusa, how about you stop worrying about my face and focus on my eyes, just for five seconds." I said trying to stare into his eyes, but he looked away as if I really was Medusa.

"Nope I'm good."he said avoiding eye contact with me still, and sighed.

"Look Deemon, if your heading to Nicki's house, make a U turn back home. Everytime you come around Nicki, she seems less and less into me. I'm starting to feel a little jealous. And when you texted her to go to the mall after I said not to, I just..." he mumbled a bit.

He was struggling to finish his sentence. I can tell by the way he's tripping over his words that he's creating a lie in his head. Ha, been there.

"Broke her phone, yeah I know. I see that your still acting motherly to Nicki, so I picked up a bottle of chill pills when I was at the mall." I said as I pulled out a container of Tylenol.

"Perhaps your interested in taking some? It even helps when you get those awful, terrible cramps." I handed him the medicine.

"You obviously need it more than I do. Get that out of my face." He told me, with the tone of irritation.

"Eh, I didn't take them yet, so I suggest you get out of MY face before I act up." I said to him.

"Yeah you get crazy. I've seen it plenty of times."he said then smiled a bit.

I put my hands on my hips and closed my eyes. "Correction, I don't get crazy, I am crazy." I said with pride.

He pulled his hands out of his pocket while laughing. I stood there silently, and formed a smile on my face. Wait a minute, are we getting along? Usually when we talk he never laughs at anything I say anymore.

That's right, we use to be friends until he met or shall I say discovered Nicki. I'm not mad that them hooking up, and ruined our friendship or anything.

I had to force myself to be happy for them, since he is Nicki's first boyfriend. As time moved on, he and I didn't get along anymore. This is the first time I seen him smile around me in a long time.

"Wow Deemon, didn't know you needed to take medicine." he went on.

While I was remembering old times, I totally forgot we were suppose to hate each other the moment we shared our first laugh in a long time.

"M-me either," I responded, stuttering at first. ",but I haven't realized I needed medicine until you got on my bad side, and I began having morbid visions of me doing horrific things to you." I croaked with a spooky voice.

I watched him slowly shook his head and looked around the streets some more. If I keep freaking him out, he'll leave me alone no time!

"Not to be in your business, but why is a girl like you walking in the dark? There are maniacs out here who would love to put their hands on you." He said widening his eyes to freak me out.

I cackled loudly then put an arm around him.

"Maniacs? Haha! Don't be silly, whoever they think they are should watch out for me instead! I would love to put my hands- around their necks if they touch me, trust and believe that. I would teach 'em a new definition of the term 'maniac'."

"Oh, so you think you can take any one who challenges you? After the last guy who put his hands on you, I expect you to be afraid of your own shadow. I didn't know you became tough Deema. I'm very impressed."he said clapping his hands sarcastically.

I don't know what he's getting at, but I'm not sure I like this odd, positive feedback I'm getting from him. Is he starting to get on my good side? And, did he called me Deema?! He knows my name!

I wonder if he's doing this because he wants to get closer to Nicki. If so, then I guess we can quit being against each other, and begin a newfound relationship as friends! I like the sound of that!

I twirled around once then harshly punched his arm to show how tough I am.

"Of course, I can handle the 'big bad' streets, dude. I'm a big, tough girl, I can tie my shoes and everything." I said walking around him.

"Okay..." he said quietly.

I stiffened up once I had my back turned just in case he would do anything funny. I still don't trust him just yet.

Little did he know, I self taught myself karate! Or... you can call it street fighting.

That's when he grabbed my arm. Quickly, I pulled my wrist downward, and kicked my knee up to pummel him in the face three times until he lets go and fell to the ground. I turned and saw he was doubled over, I elbowed him right in the back.

"Deema! S-stop! I was playing! Stop hitting me, please!" he cried out.

"You gotta beg harder than that." I told him as I cracked my knuckles. "Next time you better write your Will before you foolishly put your hands on me." I said angrily.

I was about to launch at him again, until I hear someone cried out 'You guys are so stupid!' and I turned my attention from him. The voice was familiar to my ears. It was Laura's. The moment I paused gave him time to run off leaving behind an object that laid flat on the concrete. A folder?

"Yeah! That's right! Run away! And I'm using this folder for next year!" I yelled at him while waving the folder in the air.

I picked up the folder then continued my way to cross the street. I have a feeling I will be hearing this from Nicki. She's gonna hate me for beating up her boyfriend. Oh well.

I look down at my watch and the time is about 9:21p.m. that's when I quickened my walking just so I could get to her house before she goes into deep sleep.

Before I completely turned the corner I saw some guy, I've seen a few times somewhere in the halls of my school, going into his bag looking for something until papers, blue and pink folders spilled all over the street. Well, that was clumsy of him.

I heard his voice say "A little help guys?" and more kids showed up in my sight. I watched the dude and friends picking up the papers as fast as they could til the street was cleared from the paper and folders.

That's when I realized that Nicki's name was on the folder I am holding. I looked upon the group and hesitated a bit before I approached the group slowly.

"Nicole M. Is this what your looking for fellas?" I said loud enough for them to hear.

After hearing the sound of my voice, they all turned their heads and looked at me like I have eight heads. Suddenly there was no talking, just eye contact with the five of them.

Awkward...

I smiled and laughed weakly to disrupt the silence then held out the folder. I guess it was a signal for them, because they stood up all at once. The handsome dude, who dropped his stuff, walked up to me and grabbed the folder and thanked me.

I don't know what the rest of them said, but all I told them was "Your very welcome."

I also explained where I found it. I skipped a few details just so they won't think I'm a bully or worse, for hitting someone. After I finished my last word, a girl with purple hair started telling me the folder belong to the camp and he stole it.

Then she thanked me again, and gave me a nice, warm hug. She is pretty cute for her age! I gave them a tip stating that they need to keep an eye out for their stuff. One of the other group members started to talk about Nicki's BF.

And boy did she sounds irritated. I guess she now knows what he's like. I had one question though, why on earth would he steal Nicki's folder? And how did he know who to go to?

Ugh, the more I think about it, the more it makes my head hurts. I quickly thought of an excuse to leave them without being rude. When I finally thought of what to say, I told them that I needed to go tell Nicki what her boyfriend did and left.

I looked at my watch and gasped. How do time fly fast like that?! I raced to Nicki's house and looked up to her window. Opened as usual. I leaped on the growing plants that leans on her house.

As I climbed higher and higher I peeked into the other windows to check if anyone was awake. Well, her Mom and Dad certainly is. I finally arrived to the right window. I raised my hands above my head to feel the window pane for something sturdy to hold onto.

I held on the chair by the window and poked my head in her room. "Nicki!" I yelled. "Nicki! I got you a new phone! Get up!" I climbed in her room, accidentally falling to the floor making a loud 'thud' sound.

Nicki lift her head and screamed to the top of her lungs. I immediately covered her mouth. "Shh! Shut up! Why are you so loud?! People are sleeping at this time!" I exclaimed.

The door swung opened, and her parents ran into the room, holding a bat and a gun.

"Aahh! Guys! Wait... its just me!" I screamed fearfully as I hid behind the chair. I remembered I still have my hoodie on, so I snatched it off my head revealing my beautiful gold hair. Her Mom lowered the gun and rolled her eyes.

"Deema? Girl, you were about to get-"

"And you were about it get, sent to jail!" I snapped back, exhaling shakily.

Her Mom held up her hands in defense. "Ooh my bad, Miss Thang, I'm use to having normal visitors at the front door." Her Mom said, and chuckles.

"Going through the window is a completely normal thing. No one would've done it, if it wasn't now would they? Anyways, I didn't want to interrupt your little moment downstairs so I let myself in." I told them.

"In case you haven't heard, Nicki's grounded. That means no visitors." Her father said to me.

I crossed my arms and tilt my head. "Mr. M, in case YOU haven't heard, I could care less. That means-"

Nicki covered my mouth before I could finish. "Deema, you can't talk to my parents like that. Just leave."she whispered.

Nicki knows once me and her father get started, it never ends! We would start insulting each other, to Momma jokes, to eventually wanting to kill each other. Beyond that, I say we get along pretty good. Pretty goooood.

"No." I simply said. "I want to sleep over, because I am going through a crisis!" I said dramatically. Nicki's parents made groaned, and their eyes dashed to different direction.

I turned to them. "I'm sorry, am I boring you? Why are you two doing still standing here, then? Unless you want to be a part of our girlie, teenage conversation, I advise you to leave and have a good night. Bye." I said with a wave.

Her parents looked at each other then left the room. Gosh I love her parents so much. Even though it doesn't appear like it, they always enjoy my presence here, and seem to have a good laugh once in a while.

Nicki stretched her arms and yawned. "Deema, why are you really here?" Nicki asked me.

"Hey! I am going through a crisis! Aannd I got this for you," I said as I handed her the touch screen phone, her eyes lit up with happiness the minute I gave it to her. "And I found out that I'm going to camp this Summer. At least we can text each other when I get bored." I said.

I looked over at Nicki and she had a huge smile on her face. "This is the best gift anyone has ever gave me! Thank you!" She said in a too excited tone. Geez, its just a phone. I can tell she hardly gets gifts.

"What camp are you going to?"she excitedly asked.

"Uhhh... something about Bubbles? I just hope its not as bad as it sounds." I laid back on her bed and let out a yawn as Nicki gasped and shouted: "Yay!"

I sat up an gave her an odd look. "Wow Nicki, your really choked up about this." I said.

She grabbed my hands and jumped on the bed. "Your going to the same Camp as me! This will be the best year ever! I won't have to worry about Laura and Caddy either. Aren't you excited Deema?"she asked while wiggling my sudden limp arm around.

"Deema?"she said as she stared at my upset face. I quietly stared at every movement she made, and had on a frown. I snapped out of it with the shake of my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who was going to not bother you again? I mean, your not gonna be bullied by those two since we're going to camp right? Heh, and-and we will be millions of miles away from them, RIGHT!?" I said, freaking out a bit.

Nicki sat on the bed with a weak smile on her face. "Uh... about that... Laura has always been to Camp Bubble. And Caddy told me that he's going to the camp too. Don't know why he would go, but-"

"Your joking right? Oh my god your serious... okay," I pressed my hands together as if I am praying. "God PLEASE strike me dead before I get there." I said feeling my sanity already slipping away.

My mind started giving me terrible visions of what I think Laura and BF would do to me. Once I thought of the worst mistake they would ever do, I went to the window and sweared and screamed loudly. Nicki pulled me away from the window and gave me a pat on my shoulder.

"Its gonna be fine Deema, just calm down."she said to me in a calm tone. I peered up at her and scowled.

"Did you just told ME to calm down?! Those monsters will be in my face- UGH! I'm so frustrated! I need to break something!" I growled.

"Uh... try finding something in my room. Make it replaceable please." Nicki said.

I immediately kicked the wall in, and added another hole in the wall with my fist. I grabbed the chair and threw it across the room, smashing it into a bunch of pieces. I closed the window so hard, the glass shattered everywhere.

When I was finished going nuts, I sat on her bed, and fixed my hair.

"Whew, I feel better now..." I said blissfully.

She examined her room, but didn't look as upset as she's suppose to. "You do? Um, good." Nicki said softly, unsure if what to say I suppose.

I laid my face on top of the pillow and spoke. She can still hear me because her pillow has incredibly soft feathers inside.

"I don't think I can make it Nicki, I'm already falling apart." I said, I raised from the pillow, all of a sudden Nicki slapped me in the face.

"Ugh, yeah I deserved that. I just lost my mind for a second." I told her as I rubbed my face. Boy, she has some hard hands.

"Deema, this is serious. If we don't resolve this issue then the whole Summer we will be tormented with no end! Do you know what stress does to my complexion?!" Typical, and here I thought she was gonna say something important.

"Who... cares?" I said slowly. "There are bigger problems than puberty Nicki, and we can both fix it together. Now are you with me?!"

Nicki gave it some thought then nodded her head. "Just to let you know, we won't be doing nothing to Laura unless she does it to us first. I don't want no one thinking we are a couple of bullies."

Nicki rolled her eyes and gave her head a tilt. "Deema, who cares if they think so. I will never forgive what she did to me, or you! I even won't hold back if I decide to fight her." Nicki said.

"T-this isn't about getting her back for what happened a while ago." I said quickly rubbing my eyes the second Nicki turned her head, because she's annoyed that I'm being calm and collected at the moment.

As much as I want to make my revenge, I can't take all my anger that's inside of me, on her all on one day, that'll probably kill her. Its better, and safer to let it off my chest one by one.

"Can you ignore her once we get there. If she speaks to you, respond. If she hits you, then hit her back. We can't strike first. What don't you understand?" I said. "She does a stupid scene to trick the bystanders into thinking we are gangin' up on her."

Nicki chuckled a bit and put her arms around me. I blinked once and at the same time moved my eyes to look at her.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not walking pass Laura without saying anything. I had just about enough of her. Oooh, after what she did-"

"Can you do me a favor, and STOP BRINGING THAT UP!" I yelled then slapped her hands away from me. It became quiet. I looked away from her and covered my face with my hands.

"Girl, please tell me you ain't crying. Come on,"she said tapping her shoulder and began to sing my favorite song she always sings when I'm feeling blue. Her voice is so beautiful!

"Lean on me, when you're not strong. And I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on... your turn! Sing it girl!" She shouted. I stood up and grabbed the dismembered leg of the chair and used it as a microphone.

"For, it won't be long. Till I'm gonna need-"

Nicki joined in. "Somebody to lean on!" We both laughed, and applaud.

"Aw Nicki, you always know how to make a friend smile again." I said then held out my hand for a handshake. Nicki gave me a strange look. She opened her arms and gave me a strong hug.

"Ughhhh, don't give me hugs!" I said breathlessly as I struggled to break free. "I... can't... breathe." I squeaked. Nicki laughed, then let me go and yawned.

"Oh crap, I just remembered, what are you going to tell the party kids? I know they are gonna be heated!" Nicki said as I gasped.

"Ohhh. Your right! My Mom gave me an idea though. She said if they were my real friends, they would wait til next year." Nicki just bust out laughing and rolled off the bed.

"Haha, yeah, ok! 'They would wait til next year'. Whoo, Deema your hilarious, but seriously, you know they aren't taking that B.S." Nicki laughed.

"Do you know how long they planned the parties this year? I heard someone said they spent over 100k." Nicki said, making my stomach turn.

"Thanks for the info. It really made me feel so much more confident to tell them." I said sarcastically.

"My bad. I'll text everybody to meet us at the mall tomorrow, tell them about your situation and if they agree, great. If not, screw them." Nicki said as she turned on the phone.

"Alright, you go do that." I said, yawning. "I'm gonna go to sleep. Wake me up when your up." I laid down on her bed and closed my eyes.

...

I opened my eyes and observed the room I'm in. This looks a lot like the house me, Mom and Dad use to live in. I saw my Auntie Diana walked in the room and sat on the couch. Drinking as usual. Don't get me wrong, my Auntie sure knows how to be fun while doing so. I went over to her and sat down.

"Heyya Aunt Diana. Whatcha doing here?" I asked her. It seems that I scared her because she dropped her red wine on the white rug and held her chest.

"Christ Deema, don't scare me like that! Sorry for yelling and all but damn!" She sipped the rest of her beverage then set the cup on the table.

She raised from the couch, and pulled me off. As I stood there, she circled around me, staring up and down until she stopped in front of me.

"I see you dressed up, looking all fine! Aww, Deema you're growing up! Soon your going to be a big girl!" She said and gave me a hug. "Are you ready to head off to school sweetie?"she questioned me.

School? Huh? What's going on here?

"Auntie, I don't go to school anymore. My last day ended yesterday. You have to lay off the drinks." I told her with a laugh.

I walked to the nearby kitchen and gazed at it as good and bad memories began to kick in. I turned to her.

"I have a quick question. Why are we here? You promised I won't come back here again!" I told her, feeling nervous.

"No school? Today is Monday! And its February. All weekend you kept saying you were excited to go back to that stupid Middle School, now your making up excuses?" She said, completely ignoring my question.

"Um... what?" I responded. She took my hand and lead me to the back of the house. She stopped in front of my old parent's room door, and knocked.

"Are you ready to take Deema to school?" Auntie Diana shouted to the person on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a minute!" A man yelled back. I gulped hard then took a step back, attempting to make my escape. I know that voice.

Just then my Dad opens the door and smiled at me. I was so afraid I hid behind Aunt Diana and trembled. "Get him away from me!" I bellowed as I tried to get out of her grip.

"Deema! Behave yourself! Sheesh! What's with her?" Diana asked my Dad and he shrugged. Dad smiled as he knelt on the floor and opened his arms to hug me.

"NO! Don't hug me! D-don't touch me! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

"Deema! Deema!" My Auntie yelled then shook me. "No! No! Please! Don't let him touch me!" I screamed and cried to the top of my lungs like a little girl.

Unexpectedly, she smacked me across the face very hard. I blinked for a second and opened my eyes to see a dark ceiling. I shook my head and continued to scream. Then my Aunt smacked me again, twice as hard until I fell to the floor.

I reopened my eyes and stared at the dark ceiling of Nicki's room. I rubbed my head feeling lightheaded.

"Ugh, what hit me." I said groggily. Nicki's head appeared from the edge of the bed and she laughed.

"I hit ya then you hit the floor because I kicked you off the bed. Are you okay? "she asked me. I raised from the floor on my knee and rubbed my head again.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why did you hit me?" I queried.

"I was in the middle of texting, then you started screaming like someone was killing you!" She said.

"Heh, I'm sorry. What was I screaming?"

"You were saying 'Don't touch me!' 'Don't hug me!' 'Get him away from me!' What is a murder or rape dream?" She joked, then laughed.

Times like these, I find her jokes, very unfunny. I glared at her as she laughed. When she turned my direction, her laughter died down.

"Ahem, my bad."she said. Without another word, I climbed back on the bottom of the bed and stared at the wall. I heard Nicki giggling a bit and I rolled my eyes.

"Your going back to sleep?"

"No." I said plainly.

"Okay. Wanna see this funny Vine Video?"she asked.

"Hmmm... sure."I said then crawled next to her. "Is this one new?"

"Yeah, look!" Nicki pointed to the screen then laughed. I chuckled then sighed.

"Ooh, you gotta see this one too!"she said then pressing her finger on the screen.

END CHAPTER!

HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER? ONE MORE CHAPTER TIL THEY GO TO CAMP! DO YOU THINK THE PARTY GOERS WILL ACCEPT DEEMA FOR GOING TO CAMP? WHAT DID YOU THINK DEEMA'S DREAM WAS ABOUT? YOU'LL SEE NEXT CHAPTER ON [insert title name]. REVIEW ^_^ I love to read awesome comments and opinions :D

side note: Next Chapter Will Be Mixed With Deema & Guppies!

Next Time...on Bummer Summer!

Deema's POV:

"Aw, don't worry about that sweetheart, I'm not insulted. Just be sure we are definitely gonna make sure everybody goes against you... oh my! I talk so much don't I?"

"What? Oh, I don't mind if you talk too much, as long as you don't mind me not listening to a word your saying then we'll be fine."

"Ha, darling you are such a card! I can't see why Laura didn't introduce me to you. I would've put you in your place the minute I laid eyes on you."

Guppies POV;

"I can't figure out how to work the sound controls. Whenever I sing in the microphone, it becomes too loud. I really don't want to ruin the stereos, can someone assist me?"

"Ooh! I'll help out! I'll get this machine fixed in a jiffy. I'm good at electronics."

"No, I am! Remember in Technology I made that awesome robot that can shoot ice-cream!"


	5. Chapter 5: Almost There! One More Day

Heeeerrrrrreeee's Ch.5! Yay! This chapter didn't take too long to make, but I cut out some parts that I will save for later chapters so that this chapter could be short. Hope u all enjoy ^^ review, follow, fave! Shoutout to mah buddies! And my awesome readers! They kno who they are!

Nicki and I stayed up all night watching funny videos, laughing until our eyes watered up and even had our own little karaoke, dancing time. She's always up this late when she's very interested in her phone.

Even though we were having all of this fun, I was still feeling very sad. I had to hide my depressed feelings so Nicki won't bring up certain things she's too inconsiderate to avoid speaking about.

Sometimes I had to pretend I needed to use the bathroom just so I could sit on the edge of the tub to think and accidentally remember my terrifying dream and cry about it.

I walked out of the bathroom for like, the seventeenth time and stopped in front of Nicki who had her arms crossed.

"What's up with you Deema?"she asked. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at her.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with me' Nicki?" I snapped back, even though I meant it to sound less like I have an attitude with her.

She began to tap her feet, like my own Mom would and raised an eyebrow.

"All night you kept going back and forth in the bathroom. At first I thought you had a bladder problem, but its more than that isn't it?"

Crap! I knew she would notice! I need to find a way to get across this obstacle. I really don't want to explain anything to her at the moment. Think. Think...

"Why are you worrying about it? What I do in the bathroom is totally none of your business." I told her then crossed over to the bed.

"Your right, but if its going on in my house, I have to know. Now, were you throwing up? Are you feeling sick?"

I sat on her bed and yawned. "Do I look sick?" I asked her, feeling annoyed.

"Answer the damn question Deema."she said also annoyed that I'm being stubborn.

Getting buried in questions when I didn't get any sleep is NOT the way to start my day.

"NO! Now leave me alone! Geez, what do you want?" I growled.

"Nothing, nothing."she said, then went over to her dresser.

"Seriously, what were talking about?" I asked, getting back at her.

"Nevermind, let's end it there, okay?" Nicki said holding out a pink tank top.

"Good. You think your folks will allow you to go to the mall with me?" I asked in an attempt to clear the tension in here.

"Ha, with you? You broke in my house and slept over without permission. Plus when they find out you broke the walls and stuff... it would take a miracle if they let us go." Nicki said and took off her hot pink satin night shirt showing her coral colored bra.

"First of all, I didn't sleep over all night! I stayed awake so that doesn't count. I was going to pay back for the damages too! AND I can get you out of your punishment, you'll see. I've been in the debating club before-"

"Yeah, for like a good twenty minutes until you pushed that girl down the stairs for disagreeing that chocolate is the best ice cream flavor." Nicki interrupted. She put on the pink tank top and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Hey! Stacy was asking for it! She was all up in my face and she kept saying Butter Pecan is more delicious. Butter Pecan taste like-"

"That didn't give you a reason to push the poor girl down the stairs! You promised them that nothing bad will happen while your on the team. That included fighting Deema." Nicki said as she threw her night shirt at me.

"That promise was kept, I didn't kill her right?" I tossed the night-shirt in the nearby hamper and scored. "Boom! Nothing bad happened." Nicki shook her head and reached for her cosmetics on the dresser.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed Deema? I told the crowd to meet us at exactly twelve."she said as she slowly stroke the inky mascara on her eyelashes.

I jumped off her bed and went in her closet. Near the back of the closet I found some of my clothes I left here a while ago, folded and washed. I picked up a pair of skinny jeans and an orange shirt with yellow polka dots that buttons up.

I took off my pants and shirt I was recently wearing then grabbed ahold on my orange shirt. Nicki turned around and giggled.

"So you got that underwear set you claim was 'too girlie'. I thought you hated pink."she said mockingly. I blushed then covered my breasts.

"It's not pink! Its... um... rose! That's different!"

"Rose huh?" said Nicki. She walked up to me and examined the color.

"Are you lying to the Princess of Pink? Girl, I wear this color everyday. I think I know what pink looks like."she laughed.

"Fine! Fine! I thought it looked cute! For once the color pink won me over! There, happy? It won't happen again." I said. I couldn't help but chuckle.

The door flew opened and Nicki's BF stood in the doorway with a blush across his face. My face felt very hot and my heart feels like it stopped the moment he burst in the door. I am SO embarrassed!

"Um... I didn't know you were here...uh..." he stutters still staring at me. I couldn't do anything but helplessly pull my orange shirt in front of my chest. I didn't want to make a scene, but...

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT! I'M GETTING DRESSED! GET OUT!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. I looked away from him and blushed even more.

He was still standing there until Nicki's Mom smacked him lightly in the back of his head.

"Boy, the girls are getting dress! Get your little butt out of here!"she said pulling him away from the door. "I'm sorry Deema. I tried to tell him-"

"Well you should've tried harder! Like, block his way to upstairs! Common sense! Ever heard of the term action speaks louder than words?" I barked at her.

Her Mom slammed the door in response and went downstairs.

"What is he doing at your house? Why didn't you dump him yet?" I asked her bitterly. Nicki just burst out laughing and held her stomach.

"What the heck is so funny?!" I scold. She grabbed my arm and I yanked it away.

"Look in the mirror before your face turns back to pale. " Nicki said while still laughing. I went to the mirror and growled when I saw that my face was very red. I turned around and crossed my arms.

"So what?! Doesn't he have the decency to knock? He just walks in here!" I complained as I pulled my shirt over my head and put on my pants. Nicki laughed as she took off her night pants and out on a new pair of skinny jeans.

"Sorry, he's use to walking in here without knocking. Um, do you mind if he... you know... tag along?"she asked sweetly.

She frowned when she saw that my bottom lip quickly entered my mouth. She knew what I was gonna say.

"Fu-" I paused, remembering who's house I'm in. Nicki's house rules is much more different than mines. For I can't really curse here. So I just yelled out. "HELL NO!"

"Please Deema! He said he won't make you mad. He won't talk to you either."

"Well look at that, he did both and we didn't leave the house yet." I said. Nicki walked over to her broken window, widened her eyes, making her pupils grow and whimpered like a puppy. "Pwetty pwease Deewa?"

I stared at her and tilt my head. Is she seriously doing the actual puppy eyes? I hate when she does that. She's like a cartoon in reality! I always let anything slide with those light pink eyes. Not this time.

"I know for sure I am going to strongly, deeply, regret this but... f-f...fine..." I said then covered my face with one hand and exhaled. Nicki's eyes sparkled as she ran over to give me a hug.

I snarled at her before she came any closer and she backed up.

"Why you no give me hug?"she asked in a baby like tone. I looked at her sideways before heading to the mirror.

I turned and pointed my brush at her. "No touchy!" I said back in the same way then looked back at the mirror to brush my hair. Once I finished I began to put on my warm jacket then waited at the door.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked her.

"I'm not leaving until you look decent Deema. Your not walking around me looking like your ready to meet Santa at the North Pole."

"What? You don't want your boyfriend to go to the mall after all? Okay, let's go without him." I said pretending I didn't hear her demand.

"Deema! Come on! At least take that stupid Winter jacket off!"she said as I looked down at my jacket.

"If it gets us quicker to the mall, I will do it." I asked her as I took off the jacket and threw it on her bed.

...

Molly was carrying two heavy boxes full of stage equipment toward the truck when she saw Oona coming her way.

"Molly, I need some help counting and sorting the campers. I don't want to mess up like last year."she said. Molly grunted as she load the boxes into the truck.

"Sorry Oona, I can't help you right now. I have to put everything in the trucks. We have one day left!" Molly said to her as she began to drag another hefty box before carrying it.

"May I suggest you let the boys carry the heavy stuff in the vehicles and you help me with something simple like counting the campers?" Oona asked.

Molly pushed the box further in the truck and sighed tiredly and wiped her forehead. "Can I do that later please? I don't need a guy to do a job a girl can do. I'm almost done anyways." Molly said staring at the many stacked boxes and stretched her arms. "Whoo, it is hot today isn't it?"she fanned herself.

Oona looked at the boxes and back at her. "Um, like you said we have a day to get ready, can you please spare a few minutes-"

"Ugh! Oona, why can't you do it? You can count right? I believe you can do it right."said Molly, getting frustrated.

"I... can't do it by myself. I get lost when I count anything. Then I mess up and have to start over. And I won't get things done." Oona said sadly. Molly tossed one of the boxes in the truck and slammed the door. She turned to Oona with a forced smile.

"May I suggest you ask Nonny to help you?! He's good at counting."she looked over at Nonny sitting down, reading a book instead of putting the snacks in the box next to him.

"Unlike me, he's certainly NOT doing anything."she seethed. Oona blushed a little and shook her head.

"Its okay, I rather I get help from you since I'm already here."she said nervously.

Molly facepalmed herself and groaned while she shook her head slowly. She grasped her arm and dragged her over to Nonny. She tapped him on the shoulder and smiled.

"Nonny, help Oona and please get the snacks in the box before the trucks drive off and you will end up walking to the camp to deliver them."she said as kind as she can.

Nonny looked up at her and nodded. "Gah-Reat! (Great)"she spoke through her teeth then spun around to put more boxes away.

Oona had her purple and lavender clipboard half covering her blushing face and just stared at his eyes. He stared back but he had a very impatient expression on his face.

"What do you need help with?"he finally asked. Oona held out her clipboard and accidentally bopped him in the head with it. She gasped and fanned him with the clipboard, thinking he was going to pass out.

"I-I'm sorry."she said frantically. Nonny squinted at the breeze from the clipboard being waved in his eyes.

"Its alright Oo-" She hit him twice on the cheek with the clipboard during the process of fanning.

"Sorry! Sorry!"she said nervously. She panicked and fortuitously dropped her clipboard and went after it the same time Nonny did and they collided heads.

"Ugh..."the both said. Gil walked toward them with boxes, laughing a little.

"Is everything okay over here?" he asked. Oona looked over at Nonny, who doesn't seem angry, just bruised up.

"I don't know..."she said sadly. Gil glanced at Nonny, his eyes widened.

"What the heck happened to you?"he asked observing his bruises. Before Nonny answered Oona cried out.

"It was an accident Gil! I was trying to help..."she covered her face and blushed again.

"Does your version of 'help' mean the opposite, or..."he said then she walked off. Oona wanted to run, but she didn't want them to think she's upset, even though it was pretty obvious.

She went over to the Lunch Station and sat next to Goby who was getting ready to eat lunch with Molly and an extra guy named Alex. "I got... a Hamburger Helper!" Alex said then Molly and Goby laughed along with him.

"Wait, I don't get it." Molly said abruptly stopping her laughter.

Oona snatched her lunchbox from the counter and swung it open. Goby saw that her face looked upset. He knew they were thinking the same thing so he asked, "Is everything alright?" Oona angrily blinked her eyes once while moving them to his direction.

"Yes."she said simply.

"Okay if you say so. Let's eat!"he said sounding like he doesn't care as opened his lunchbox. Molly elbowed him. "She's not okay Goby."she told him then looked over to Oona.

"How did things go with Nonny and counting the campers?"she asked her.

Oona began to cry. "I know he hates me now! I was hitting him with my clipboard and my head! I didn't know what happened, I wasn't in control of my actions! My brain just went all stupid all of a sudden."

Alex was about to comment on that until Molly gave him a cold stare.

Alex then changed his mind of what he was going to originally say. "Uh, that's okay Oona he doesn't hate you. I think..." Alex said.

That didn't make her feel any better. She didn't have to be told twice.

"He doesn't." Goby said sternly, staring over at Alex. "Its not your fault, he's a very forgiving guy Oona. Whenever your around him, take a deep breath and relax. That way you can be less nervous."he said.

"Why are you nervous around him anyways Oona? He's not intimidating." Alex asked her. Oona inhaled deeply and let it go.

Molly looked down at her phone which displays the time and gasped.

"Oh no! I knew I shouldn't have stopped to eat lunch with you guys! We have to hurry and finish packing things up! Let's go!" Molly said running over to remaining boxes.

HA! I FINALLY...KINDA MADE THIS CHAPTER SHORT ^_^ I KNOW I SAID ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL THEY GO TO CAMP, BUUUUT SINCE I'M TRYING TO KEEP THIS SHORT HOPEFULLY AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER XD! MY BAD, BUT IF I WANT TO BE A GOOD AUTHOR I GOTTA KNOW MY LIMITS! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW & SMILE YA'LL Da Princess it Out!


	6. Chapter 6: Heat! Deema Da Lawyer

Here we are, Ch.6. Wow already?! Well, that's awesome! I'm also currently working on a new story as well with the help of OonaxNonners, shoutout to her! It shall be a trilogy, and you'll LOVE it a lot because its all lovey dovey! Yay Romantic Stories! Anyhoo, Enjoy & Smile today ^_^

The truck driver started his engine and finished connecting the hook to the carts.

"Sir is this everything your taking to the camp?" the truck driver asked Mr. Grouper, the camp counselor.

"I believe so. Did the construction workers fixed everything back at camp?"he questioned as he handed the truck driver his orange clipboard.

The driver ripped the bottom half of the paper clipped to the bord nd returned the clipboard to Mr. Grouper.

"I don't know, you gotta ask them that."he responded then a thought came to his attention.

"Although, I heard them wondering if there is enough space in the cabins. They have to be informed about the number of campers attending the camp in order to construct the cabins properly."

"Oh. I have no idea how many campers are coming this year." Mr. Grouper said to him. The truck driver gave him an odd look.

"But... your the counselor Grouper, how on earth do you not know the amount of campers?"he asked, puzzled.

"You see, I let one of my most trusted helpers to do that job for me. I'll check it once she shows me the total campers." Mr. Grouper said then closed the truck door.

"Uh oh." Goby said. He took off to warn the others.

Meanwhile...

Molly tiredly pushed another box into the truck, forcing it to fit in the small space.

"Hey Molly. Have you seen my clipboard?" Oona asked, once again interrupting Molly at her work.

She rubbed her forehead tiredly and answered "No." She loaded more and more boxes into the truck at a very fast pace.

Oona watched her brought a stereo in the truck then walked pass her. She asked, "Did you happen to see it at the Lunch Station before we left?"

Using the strength of frustration she lift a the heaviest box of glasses for beverages and carried it toward the truck.

"How about you go back and find out for yourself? I'm a bit busy as you...can...whoa!" Molly shrieked as she tried to balance herself from falling and breaking the ton of glasses inside the box.

Oona quickly grabbed onto one end of the box allowing Molly to stand steadily.

"Thank you so much Oona! Ugh...the heat is making me feel faint." Molly breathed out as she packed the box into the truck.

"Whew, I'm almost done." Molly said staring at the last fifteen boxes. Oona observed the very large truck, seeing how its almost full it is, she was amazed.

"Wow Molly, you packed all of this by yourself?" Oona asked. Molly stretched her arms, feeling some soreness and lightheadedness but ignored it.

"Why yes I did. It wasn't easy, besides the heat killing me, I was able to get half of the work done. I'll say I will be finished in about five minutes. We're almost about to head off, did you complete the task?"

Oona crossed her arms. "Of course not!"she said with a pout on her face.

"Of course you did!" Gil said as he ran over to Oona, panting. Nonny followed and held out her clipboard. His bruises seem to have clear off.

"T-th-" Oona struggled to speak. She then remembered what Goby said. She inhaled sharply then exhaled feeling calm.

"Thank you Nonny. One problem though, I still need help sorting and counting."she said. Nonny was about to respond until Gil cuts him off.

"No need to fear Oona, me and Nonny finished the job for you! We saw that you were upset about... I have no idea, so we counted and sorted all the campers."he said. Oona smiled and hugged Gil tightly.

"Thank you so, so much!"she said giggling happily. Gil hugged her back. Just then Goby ran toward the group frantically.

"Guys! I just heard Mr. Grouper and the truck drivers talking about leaving soon! We gotta pick up the pace! Molly is the boxes-"he paused when he saw her lying unconscious on the ground.

"W-what happened to her?"asked Nonny, feeling nervous.

"Oh no! Its the heat! I heard her kept saying the heat was killing her..." Oona said.

Gil gasped, with a horrified expression on his face. "She's dead?!"

"Oh man, oh man! We're all gonna go to jail for not being aware of her condition!" Alex exclaimed.

The four campers except Goby, began to scream fearfully to the top of their lungs and started to panic.

"I'm too soft for jail!" Oona squeaked out.

"I don't want to be accused for killing Molly!" Gil said.

"I don't even know her that well, and I'm gonna go to jail for no reason!" Alex said.

"Uh... maybe w-we can revive her somehow." Nonny said breaking a cold sweat.

"Good idea! I'll go find the Pet Sematary!" Alex said as he began to run off, until Goby grabbed ahold of his shirt and slammed him on the ground.

"Nobody is going anywhere! We all need to stop screaming too! There still might be hope for her. I'll bring some water. Do not touch her." Goby said heading over to the water cooler at the Lunch Station.

The remaining four camper stood around pacing the grounds, biting their nails and impatiently waited for Goby's return. Alex hatched an idea.

"Hey Gil, you know CPR right? Try to revive her!" Alex said. Gil shook his head timidly. "Come on dude don't be a punk, are you afraid of putting your lips on her or something?"

"What? No! Um, I mean Goby is about to get some water, she'll be fine."he said crossing his arms.

Oona crawled over to Molly to feel her arm, without realizing her pulse isn't exactly at the spot she's poking at.

"Oh my god! I don't feel her pulse! She's dying!" Oona shouted with fear then jumped away from her.

"We're really going get in trouble now!" Nonny said nervously.

Gil saw that his friends began to panic and scream again. He didn't want her to die, knowing he was possibly the only hope for her. He groaned.

"Okay I'll do it. Stop screaming already."he said as he went over to Molly's seemingly lifeless body and kneeled down.

Oona, Nonny and Alex watched carefully as Gil closed his eyes and drew his face close to Molly's. He pressed his lips against hers and began to blow air into her body.

"Guys! I got the water-!" Goby yelled but tripped over a rock and accidentally splashed the bucket of water at Molly and Gil.

Molly felt the water hit her skin. She slowly opened her eyes, stared into Gil's blue eyes and was shocked.

"Mmmph?! Mm! Mmph!" Molly screamed out muffled.

Gil lift his head and shook some of the water out his hair and shivered. "I-it worked? I mean, of course it did. I knew what I was doing."he said.

Gil never thought he would get a chance to rescue someone using his CPR skills. Since this is his first time being successful at it, he felt proud of himself.

"She's okay!" Oona said sighing with relief.

"What's going on?" Molly said glaring at Gil.

"No time! We gotta go!" Goby said, boarding one of the trucks. Oona and Nonny went in the second truck and Molly, Alex and Gil went in the third.

Molly stomped on the gas pedal of the truck and drove madly down the street trying to quickly arrive the Pick Up Grounds.

"M-Molly d-do you think we should, oh I don't know, slow down?" Gil said as he held onto the seat for dear life.

"If we slow down, we won't be able to catch the rest of the drivers on time."she told him then made a quick turn down the street.

"Good morning Mister and Missis. M! Had a good night?" I said walking into the kitchen. Mmm! Nicki's Mom is cooking some breakfast. I have been very fond of her meals.

Nicki's Dad placed his PSP on the table, he was playing GTA with Nicki's BF.

"Look who came downstairs with some manners, Shantel."he said to his wife as I sat next to him. Nicki sat next to me and smiled at her Daddy.

Nicki's Mom, or should I say, Shantel turn around and waved at me then continued to cook.

"Ain't that a surprise? Got anything smart to say, Miss. Thang?"she said, mixing the eggs into a scramble.

"Yes, I mean, no. Um, can Nicki go to the mall with me-"

"No thanks, she's fine right where she is. You know she's grounded right?" Shantel responded without giving me a chance to finish what I had to say.

"Hey! I was talking, don't cut me off!" I retorted then bought back my pleasant smile.

"Anyways, not to be telling you how to raise your own daughter, but I find it highly unfair you punished her for something she didn't do." I said. Nicki's BF looked up from his gameplaying and scoffed.

"Mrs. M, you're gonna take that crap from a teenager? I don't like the way she's speaking to you backwards."he said with a mischievous smile.

Nicki widened her pink eyes at him. "Cad!" she exclaimed.

"Do me a favor and get out, the adults are talking." I said to him while pointing to the door. Cad stood up and willingly exit the room.

"I'm glad he mentioned that Deema. I know we joke around, but you need to know when to show some respect. The answer is 'no'. You better be grateful we let you sleep over last night-"

"I did NOT sleep over! I stayed awake!" I screamed, getting tired of hearing that all on one day.

"Your missing the point in this conversation. It's not about me, it's about the freedom of your daughter. Hold on just a sec." I said as I darted upstairs.

I went in the closet and took out a suit that I think is perfect for a lawyer look. As I returned downstairs, I began to imagine we are at the court. Everybody in the room is wearing proper clothing for the event. All eyes are on me as I pace the floor slowly.

"Okay Devonte and Shantel, parents of Nicki Mi..." I mumbled her last name incoherently because I have a hard time remembering names.

I cleared my throat. "Ahem, someone reported her for being 'inappropriate'. But instead of finding out of its true or not, you went ahead and wrongfully punished dear Nicki."

Shantel looked over at her husband. He stared at her back and just shrugged, almost unaware of what's going on.

"Um. Yes, its true. Girls at your age these days, I find it hard to believe a single word that comes out your mouths. You're the first example that comes to mind. The way you behave is ridiculous."she said.

I glared at her and cleared my throat. "Quite." I said plainly.

I intertwined my fingers together and leaned on the table. "Let's make this nice and quick shall we? I have one question that will end this once and for all."

It all went silent. I can hear the drum rolls rumbling as I prepared to speak. Nicki glanced at her parents. She looks nervous.

"Did you or did you not receive the report from Laura, age 17?" I said as I watched them both stared at me blankly. Shantel let out a sigh and put plates on the table.

"Damn girl, your good at this. Have you signed up for the debating club? They got their butts kicked last week. You would've been perfect for them."she said, serving each of the plates with bacon, eggs, grits, and bakes.

I burst out laughing. "They did?! That's what they get for banning me." I said laughing a little harder.

"Mom, does this mean I'm not grounded?"she asked. Shantel chuckled and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Yeah, my bad sweetheart. When I heard what Laura said, I thought I was losing my little Barbie doll to a bad crowd."she said sweetly.

"Mrs. M, your Barbie doll isn't going anywhere. I may be a bad influence, but at least I have some sense. Thanks for the breakfast by the way." I said, eating some of the flaky bakes. Mm. It taste so buttery and warm.

"Cadman, you hungry?" Shantel called out. "No..."he muttered.

I noticed Devonte and Shantel exchanged confused glimpse at each other then continued to do what they were doing, which is eating.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Nothing, that boy was complaining about how hungry he is, now he ain't hungry. I don't cook for my health."she said sitting down at the table.

"Its okay Mom, he'll get hungry eventually." Nicki said. Shantel raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Yeah? Well I hope its for food."she said then put a fork full of eggs in her mouth. We all shared group laughter except for Nicki who seem to not get it.

After breakfast me, Nicki and BF went outside to head for the mall. I start to take deep breaths as we went closer and closer to the mall.

"Yo Deema. You good?" Nicki asked me.

"No! I guess I'm nervous about how their reaction is gonna be... so I'm trying to think of nice ways to break the ice to them." I said exhaling deeply.

The glass doors opened automatically as we entered. "Finally, where you been girl?"asked the first girl I happened to make eye contact with. The rest of the very large crowd murmured in agreement.

ALRIGHT! HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER ^_^ THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LOTS OF FUN, SO REVIEW, FOLLOW & FAVE, and SMILE! Da Princess is Out! DEUCES!


	7. Chapter 7: Da Truck Ride!

Here's Ch.7 Enjoy! Review! ^_^ ShoutOut To OonaxNonners, AuthorGirl12 & my recent buddy AmberStone12! U guys are awesome! \ (^0^)/

* * *

"Sorry for the delay guys." I said softly, feeling unusually nervous. Everybody had an impatient expression on their face, and I didn't want to keep them waiting.

One of the security guards I know very well, her name is Riley, walked up to me with crossed arms. Me and her became friends over time because I usually cause lots of trouble whenever I go to the mall.

She once confessed a while ago, my shenanigans make her job much more interesting than standing around being bored because nothing ever happens here.

"Deema, I'm so glad your here!"she said a little too excitedly. She too, realized this so she cleared her throat and put on her professional voice. "Are you the cause of these teens blocking the main entrance of the mall."

"Yes. Well, basically they chose to stand here. C'mon guys let's go outside." I shouted, motioning my arms for them to follow.

The ex students quickly exited the mall and went outside in the blazing hot sun. The young teens either stood, or sat on the available tables just outside the mall. Those tables are suppose to be for customers who eat at Checkers©. Mm!

Let's make this quick because I have go home and pack-"

"I knew it."said one of the teens. I turned my head to his direction.

"Excuse me?" I said. "I knew you were going to make up an excuse to not come to my party."he said with disappointment in his eyes. Oh god here comes the guilt, I can feel it in my stomach."No, you have mistaken. Its-"

"So, your not going to my party? I was nice to you all year, especially when you stuffed my locker with cheese!" another ex student said, as everybody laughed remembering her unfortunate event.

"Heh, no... sorry. I'm not going to anyone's party this year." I announced. I looked at the shocked expressions on their faces. Some of them had confused looks too.

"But... why? I was going all out this year! Deema you cannot miss this party! Can you at least come to mine when you have time?"

"Yours? No way! My party is more important than your lame yacht party!"exclaimed another girl.

"What?! You both are wrong, first of all, do you know what a block party slash house party is? Bigger and more important than the both of yours combined."another one said.

Suddenly everybody started to argue about whose party is bigger and more important, some of the parties they called out sounds awfully expensive. Why did they need me there? Their volume in their voices reached a maximum as the arguments became intense.

"Guys just let me explain the situation..."I said trying to get their attention, but it seems the arguments grew louder and louder til the point they were screaming to the top of their lungs.

Then suddenly, I saw a fist flew into a guy's face, and that was the spark of the fight. Everybody started to hit each other, even though they don't know the person they just felt like punching someone.

"Deema, you have to do something about this before we get in trouble. Why are you not getting loud?" Nicki asked me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"I'm trying to talk to them, but everytime I open my mouth there's always someone talking over me!" I yelled as some of the fighting died down a little.

"These idiots are flipping out for no reason, without knowing I won't be going to anybody's party because I'm going to friggin' Summer Camp!"

Nicki's pink eyes widened as jerked her head twice so I could look at the crowd, which I did and wow they look like a wreck! "I'm gonna go get something to drink, is mad hot out here." Nicki said going inside of the building, with Cad following her.

"So, your going to Summer Camp?" a girl asked me.

"That's what I said. Why, does that a surprise to you? Your parties are the reason why I'm going. Now, are you nice people willing to wait til next year?" I asked with a weak smile on my face.

The crowd of kids all looked highly disappointed but they nodded and it bought a smile on my face.

"Next year my parties were going to be way better anyways. It can wait. Make sure you go to mine first."a guy said before leaving.

"No, go to mines. I've got a microphone and a stage with your name on it. Literally."she said handing me the actual microphone with 'Deema' on it. The mic had a bright vermilion color to it with yellow polka dots, oddly accurate to my favorite color.

"Uh, thanks?" I said to her as she walked past me. Everybody was leaving and I felt relieved that all of this is over. Just then Nicki returned outside with a huge cup of slushy in one hand.

"These are some loyal friends you got here Deema." Nicki said, slurping the sweet icy beverage. "I'm just as surprised as you are. Are you ready to pack up for tomorrow?" I asked her. She nodded. I noticed a few teens walking up to me and I groaned.

"Where can I sign up to go to camp? I have no problem setting up the party there!"

What she said made the whole crowd turn their heads with smiles ear to ear. Me and Nicki looked at each other and frowned. "Oh boy..." she whispered.

"That's a good idea!"one of them said. "I want to sign up too!"

"Uh oh... RUN!" Nicki yelled out. We ran through the parking lot with the huge crowd of students right at our tail.

Laura's POV

I peered from one of the cars in the parking lot and saw Deema zipping past me at a very quick speed, followed by a huge wave of kids from our school.

I was hoping it was some sort of angry riot, but its not. I waited until Cad came to my view then reached out and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away from the running students.

"Laura? Whew, thank god you did that. Those kids were stepping all over my new sneakers."he said cleaning the dirt marks off the back of his shoe.

"Your welcome Cad. Remember how the camp trucks are suppose to go this way? I didn't see them come through yet." I said.

"I can see them down the street now, it doesn't really matter. Just stay out of sight when you see them crash, and their supplies get ruined."he said to me with an evil smile.

I saluted and said "Y-yes sir. Wait..."I said nervously. I turned around and leaned on the nearby car so I can have a better look at the truck down the street getting closer.

"They're going down this street and all of those teens are following Deema there." I said, hopping off the car. A chill went down my spine the moment I realized what's gonna occur.

"There's nothing I can do about it. If she gets hit, then that will be Molly's fault for driving at that speed."he said relaxing on the car. I felt a sharp pain in my heart when he mentioned that. I didn't want Deema to get injured on accident.

I looked up at Cad who excitedly waited for the truck to go pass. I thought of an excuse to save her life.

"But... it will be my fault too. I loosened the brakes on the truck, and she won't have no way in stopping." There was no sign of his face showing any care for what I'm saying. Cad is just too heartless to worry about something that's traumatizing. "Y-your girlfriend could get hurt too you know-"

"Caddy! There you are! We have to go help Deema, I don't think she can run anymore!" Nicki said grabbing Cad away from the middle of the cars.

"Nicki, I don't think that's a good idea, there's a truck coming down the street, what if it doesn't stop."he said, basically giving away our plans. Luckily Nicki didn't acknowledged this.

"Then that gives us an even better reason to go after her! Caddy, honey we have to go."she whined, still trying to drag him.

"I'm sure she's gonna be fine. I mean, bratty teens, especially Deema herself, have to get tired too right? "he said. Nicki glared at him.

"Most of them are from track, they are capable of running for like, three hours. Let's go."she said yanking on his hand. I watched them leave the parking lot, and crouch down so no one could see me.

Will Deema get hurt because of me? I know I don't like her and all, but taking someone's life is a little extreme. Even though I have no way in controlling this situation, all I can do is pray that she and everybody who is following will be alright. Or...

I stood up feeling bold. I couldn't stand here and watch her get hurt right in front of me. I have to help her before its too late.

Molly's POV:

Alex and Gil were screaming in my ears for me to slow down throughout this whole ride, but the thing is, I can't. I tried pressing on the brakes over and over again, but nothing happened.

I know for sure that Gil might have a heartattack if I announced the brakes aren't working, so I had to figure this out myself without them finding out. Thank goodness we didn't pass any red lights, this is gonna be a smooth ride til I get to the pick up truck place.

Suddenly I heard a bit of static and a voice trying to say something. "Molly, come in Molly." Goby said over the radio.

"Yes?" I responded.

"We now have ten minutes to get to our destination, because Mr. Grouper needed to add touches to the campsite. You can slow down your speed now."he said noticing my truck going fast on the GPS.

Gil sighed with relief. "Oh thank god!"he said. I bit my bottom lip and let out a sigh. Looks like I gotta tell them now. "I-I can't." I said.

"Pardon me?" Goby asked.

"I said I can't!" I repeated a little louder. "You can't, what?" Alex, Gil and Goby said in unison.

"Slow down, the brakes... they aren't working." I said nervously.

Alex and Gil looked horrified by the news I bought them. "What?! Oh no! We're gonna die! W-we can't stop the truck! We're gonna crash-"

"Gil-" I said but he didn't pay me any mind. "We can't slow down! I don't wanna die! Oh no... oh man-"

"Gilly, calm down we are going to be okay. I know how to drive without crashing. I'll get us there safe and sound." I said in a calm and soft tone.

I noticed Alex focused on something across the highway to the streets. "M-M-Moll-Mo-M-Mol-M..." Alex said nervously as he tugged on my shirt.

"Huh? Are you saying 'Molly'?" Gil said turning his head back to the windshield. He also started stuttering nonsense.

"M-M-Molly..."he said pointing to the crowd of kids about to run in the street.

"Aaahhh!" I yelled. I pushed on the horn of the truck, hoping they would pay attention to it before its too late. No one seem to be stopping any time soon. A girl with blonde hair ran into the street and paused to catch her breath.

"Stop following me!"she yelled breathlessly at the crowd. Some of the kids stopped in the street to crowd around her without noticing our truck heading their way.

"Its not working guys! What are we gonna do?" Alex asked. Gil directed his head to the right side of the truck and observed the streets then smiled as he had an idea.

"Molly, can you trust me if I do something that's kinda crazy, but crazy enough to work."he asked. I didn't take my eyes off the road when I nodded.

"Please make it important, or tell me later. I'm trying to think." I said honking the horn multiple times. The crowd still stood there surrounding that girl, as if they didn't hear my horn.

Gil grabbed ahold of the wheel and made a sharp right turn toward the bushes. We all heard a loud thud against the truck as we swerved into the bushes and through another driving lane. Me and Alex started to fearfully scream.

"Oh my god I think you just hit somebody!" I told him turning my head to that direction to see the girl lying on the ground until we drove into a short tunnel.

"Move over Molly!" he demanded. I scoot over for him as he took the wheel. He was twisting and turning it as we flew swiftly down the street of fast driving cars.

"What was your plan again?"I asked him. An embarrassed smirk went upon his face

"I thought the bushes would hold us, and I was wrong. So the new plan is to find a safe place to stop at."he said glancing both ways in the road. Alex looked out the window and pointed to a very large field near the end of the turning lane.

"You see that patch of grass? Trying parking there!"he said. Gil moved his feet away from the gas pedal, letting the truck pull to a stop safely. When the truck stopped, and its all quiet only the sound of our heavy breathing is heard.

I once again heard that static sound and inaudible voices. "Molly! Come in Molly!" Oona said through the radio.

"On my GPS saw your truck went the wrong direction and stopped, are you and the passengers okay?"she asked. I exhaled before answering back.

"Yeah, we're alright. Something happened to the brake pedal, and we weren't able to stop until Gil helped out." I said.

Gil grinned, getting the feeling that he's a hero. "Ah, its not a big deal. Thinking quick is what I do!"he confidently said.

"Yo Gil think fast!" Alex said tossing a piece of paper at his head then started laughing. "Ha ha, very funny." Gil said dully.

"I'm coming your way right now." Oona said. "I'll be able to hook your truck up to mines so we can get to the pick up station before they leave."

"Thank you!" I said then slouched back on my chair as we waited for Oona to pick us up. I sure hope we're not too late.

Deema's POV:

"Oh my god, did you see that truck hit her?" I heard a voice said.

"I know right? Thank god she didn't get ran over, I would've been so, out here."another voice said.

"Laura, is she breathing?"the same voice asked. I opened my blurred visioned eyes and shook my head a little bit. I felt dizzy.

"W-what happened?" I asked in a slurred tone. A bunch of kids crowded around me, talking all at once. All of this commotion was giving me an even bigger headache than I had before.

"Back up! Your the reason why she almost became road kill! Get out of here!" I heard Nicki yelled. I blinked a couple of times so I can get a clear image of where I'm at.

"Nicki... what just happened?" I asked her. Nicki kneeled down next to me and wiped some of the blood off of my face with a napkin. When I caught a glimpse of the bright, crimson colored splatter, I screamed.

Nicki rubbed my back so I could relax a little. "Shh, calm down you won't heal if you freak out. You wouldn't believe what just went down. Laura saved your life, girl!"she said.

"Saved my life? But I'm bleeding! Stop keeping me in suspense!" I scold, pushing her hands away from me.

"I didn't save her life if the truck hit her anyways. I...uh, pushed her." Laura said, obviously she had not prepared a lie from the top of her head.

"I see that Laura is now a hero. Good job friend." Cad said patting Laura on her back so hard she coughed a little. Hm, how suspicious. He doesn't seem happy with her good deeds, though he wears a smile.

"There was a truck speeding your way. I was going to cross the street until I bumped into you. As the truck, unexpectedly turned, it hit you and you smashed your head on the road." Laura explained to me. I felt grateful anyways, although I can figure out what really happened.

I felt my head and winced at the pain. "Well Laura, accident or not, thank you." I smiled at her, but that disappeared five seconds later when she rolled her eyes and turned her head.

When she looked the other way, I can see her cheek forming a small smile.

"Alright y'all! I gotta go pack up. See you all later. Wish me luck!" I said to the crowd of teens. They all waved and shouted farewells and good lucks.

What's still on my mind was being saved by Laura. She really thinks I'm dumb enough to believe her B.S story. I know she tried to pushed me out the way. She's still the nice, chubby girl I remembered back at Middle School.

END CHAPTER!

NOW, IN CH.8 THEY FINALLY GO TO CAMP! I'M SERIOUS THIS TIME ^_^ I HOPE EVERYBODY HAS A SAFE SNOW DAY OR THOSE WITH NO SNOW HAVE A GREAT DAY!

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? DID LAURA REALLY FELT BAD FOR DEEMA, OR SHE JUST DIDN'T WANT TO GET IN TROUBLE? REVIEW! SMILE! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!

Deuces! Da Princess is Out!


	8. Chapter 8: To Camp We Go

Alright guys when I make a warning it will look like this- Warning: S-Bomb Ahead! Where: During Phone Call.

* * *

After I returned home that night, Nicki helped me packed up the right stuff I needed for camping. Right after that, we went over at her house for a real sleepover now that her parents allowed it this time.

That morning Nicki and I were doing a bag checklist and I realized I forgot my packed bag at my house. I then left her house to go get it. I opened the front door of my house and walked in.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called out. There is no answer. I shrugged and ran upstairs to stand in front of my room door. Voices can be heard on the other side.

I pressed my head against the door and listened. Before they started talking there were laughter.

"Who Deema? Oh she ran off to some friends' house. Still being her bad self as usual from what I hear." Auntie Diana's voice said followed by more laughing. What on earth is she doing here?

"You should see how big she's gotten. And she still has that necklace too. I bet your happy about that. I would let her talk to you, but I don't think-" I walked in nonchalantly with a smile on my face.

Mom quickly placed the phone on my bed and grinned. "Hey sweetie. How was your the sleepover?"she asked me.

I looked over at Diana and she opened her arms. Auntie Diana looks a little older from what I remember. She even, looks wealthy with that polar bear fur coat she's wearing along with a sapphire blue dress underneath it.

Her autumn leaf color hair is now long and straight. And, of course, she's got an alcoholic drink accessorized to her right hand.

"I came over to pick up my bag. The bus is coming very soon. I know you want me to leave as soon as possible, so I'll be outta here in a second." I told her, ignoring the question and dodging the hug.

Diana leaned over to my Mom. "That little punk still don't like hugs?"she whispered to her.

"Even better, she don't like being touched. Its a new phase." Mom responded.

"Sad." Diana scoffed before drinking her beverage.

I glared at Diana as I went into my closet to search for my camping bag. I got a grip of the straps on my bag and pulled it out of the closet. I threw the bag over my shoulders.

"Still drinking, Diana?" I deliberately questioned.

"Obviously." she retorted, drinking a few gulps.

"Hm. Sad." I repeated the words she previously said, and it bought a frown on her face.

That's exactly how I felt when she said that about me, and after I brought that up, she didn't bother rising the bottle to her lips for a while.

"By the way Auntie, what did you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked her curiously.

"Me? I have nothing to say to you, especially when you didn't give me a hug!"she answered.

"Congrats, I almost cared." I said applauding to her mockingly."Who needs to talk to me?" I asked my Mom. She holds out the phone and I held it to my ear.

"Hello? Deema speaking." I said to the person over the phone. On the other line, chatter from children is heard and a loud rumbling noise. One of them said 'I'm so excited!' loudly into the phone.

"Hey Deema- don't hang up!" the voice of my Dad said quickly.

"Oh god..." I grumbled, trying to press the 'End' button, but my Mom locked her phone. Diana smiled when I put the phone back to my ear. Its not that I want to talk to him, I wanted to see if he hung up.

"Look, I know you may be mad-"

"Oh hell yes! Big Time!" I roared. Mom put a hand on my back, and I walked forward so she doesn't touch me anymore.

"Why don't you ever want to talk to me?"he said, talking swiftly.

My face formed a scowl as I prepared what I always wanted to say for years.

"Why don't you drop dead, and burn in hell you piece of shit!" I snarled nastily then threw the phone to the floor and spat at it.

"D-Deema!" my Mom stammered, unsure of what to say I presume. The Camp Bus pulled up, visible just outside my window.

"There's my bus," I said calmly, stepping on the phone to go downstairs.

"Bye Mom, bye Auntie I love you!" I hugged them both as if nothing just happened and exit the house, with the door slamming behind me.

I ran across the street, looking both ways, then entered the bus. I sat at the front seat, next to some girl with long, curly light blonde hair, and has on a very expensive looking dress on.

At first I didn't want to talk to her, because usually people that are wealthy are snobbish. "Hello!" I greeted. "I'm Deema, and new here." I said to her the nicest way I could manage.

"Bonjour, I'm Ella."she said. Her voice has a soft and calm French accent.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, uh Deema."she said kindly. "My friend Oona informed me there were to be a bunch of new campers, oui?"she said.

I narrowed my eyes. "We, what?" I asked her and she giggled.

"Oui, not 'we', drôle de petite fille blonde."she said speaking a language she should clearly know I don't understand.

"Uhh... what?" I asked, confused.

"I said 'funny little blonde girl'." She placed her hand on her chest and giggled softly.

"I say so because your funny, Deema. My friends will to love to meet you."she said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and shrugged her hand away.

"Oh, there's more of you... um, anyway, the next stop we are picking up my friend Nicole. She took a French class, so you two would get along. She's a total gem." I said proudly.

Ella nodded and smiled. "Ooh, I like gems! That necklace around your neck iz beautiful. 'Daddy's Girl', oui? Your Papa bought it?"she said.

I frowned and rolled my eyes turning away from , thanks for reminding me. I don't blame her, its not like she knows anything, like bringing up my Dad for example.

"Yeah, sure whatever..." I grumbled. She sighed happily and put her head on my shoulder, which make me flinch. "Heh... get off..." I said politely.

"Aww, oui? He must love you a whole lot to buy something, so pricey. Your Papa iz ze best Papa in the-"

I pushed my phone in front of her face so she could see it. "Look, shiny screen saver!" I said, trying to distract her from talking any further.

"Ooh brillant économiseur d'écran. Alors brillant..."she said staring deeply into my phone. She watched all of the sparkles glittering around the screen, intensely mesmerized by its hypnotic movements.

The bus stopped, letting a few more kids aboard. "Hey what's up girl? Where did you disappeared to?" Nicki said sitting next to me.

"I know, I'm sorry. I swear I was going in and out of there, but I had an unexpected visit from my Auntie and attempted phone conversation with...ugh..." I covered my face and sighed shakily.

Nicki put and arm around my shoulder and whispered. "Your gonna cry-"

I shoved her away and growled. "No! Shut up... I'm fine." I lied, wiping my tears away. "...so yeah... that's why I was late. I don't wanna talk about it before I get another nightmare tonight." I informed her.

"Bonjour you must be Nicole," Ella chirped. I noticed my phone displayed a black screen, meaning the screen saver is sleeping.

"Mon nom est Ella... Oh mon Dieu!" Ella gasped staring directly at Nicki. I backed up closely to the chair so Ella wouldn't be touching me as she went up to Nicki's face.

"What? What is it?" we said in unison, irritated by her sudden outburst. "Jeune fille noire! You have rose eye colour! How rare! How belle!"she said excitedly.

Nicki blinked and smiled. "Um thank you." she said then lean toward my ear.

"Who is that? She just called me 'a black girl' like I don't know what she's saying in her little French language."she whispered.

"Her name is Ella. That's how she talk to everybody I guess. She means no harm, trust me." I whispered back.

"Oui, it is true! I mean no harm at all." Ella said leaning her head on mines. I shrieked and moved over to Nicki. She giggled and opened her purse to pull out an overfilled wallet.

"Want money?"she asked us.

Me and Nicki were wide eyed by the sight of her huge stack. "Damn girl, what bank did you rob?" Nicki laughed.

"Heh, I'm rich. Would you like some money?" Ella repeated.

"What do we need money for? Where we going is not the mall."said Nicki slouching in her seat.

"Non jeune fille noire, at camp we buy snacks or food at the store when you are hungry."she said.

"So your telling me, they don't provide free food there?" Nicki asked her.

"They do. Counselor Grouper established this store because of um, Laura. She couldn't wait for breakfast, snack etcetera at the time when its served, so she complained about it."she stated and gave us both a handful of twenty dollar bills.

"Also watch your mouths. When you swear, you gotta pay. Each bad word has a different price. If you keep your mouth clean for a decent amount of time, you get it back." Ella added and I loudly cleared my throat at this.

"If that's the case, you might wanna let me hold that wallet of yours." I joked, and of course she laughed.

Meanwhile...

"Alright, a one, a two; a one, two, three!" Molly shouted then waited for her turn to sing after Alex finished his guitar intro.

Molly raised the microphone near her mouth and began to sing. "WELCOME TO OUR CAMP!" the stereo boomed Molly's voice loudly.

The guitar dropped to the floor when Alex pressed his hands on his ears. "Ahhh! My ears!" he complained with agony.

"Ugh! Turn the equipment off guys!"said Molly, frustrated. "Which stereo is doing that?!"she asked Alex.

He lightly plucked his guitar to check the sound quality, until they realized the stereo on the right was the one with the issue. Molly went behind the very large stereo and opened the back of it.

Goby and Gil followed her to see what she's doing. Molly pushed some buttons, and tried moving wires around, but all it did was flashed tiny sparks of light. She let out a growl.

"I can't figure out how to work the sound controls."she complained to the boys. "Whenever I sing in the microphone, it becomes too loud. I really don't want to ruin the stereos, can someone assist me?"she said to the two guys.

"Ooh! I'll help out! I'll get this machine fixed in a jiffy. I'm good at electronics." Goby said raising his hand to volunteer as if he's at school still. Gil shoved him and waved his hand in the air as well.

"No, I am! Remember in Technology I made that awesome robot that can shoot ice-cream!" Gil said trying to catch Molly's attention, but all she did was giggled and started to walk off the stage. "Just get the job done boys."she told them.

As she walked past Alex, she motioned him to follow her. They both are needed to stand by the gate. Alex bought his guitar so he could practice as he waits and Molly sang a few of the lyrics so when he played, he can follow the pace of her voice.

Meanwhile...

Oona and Nonny were sent to sit by the end of the street so they could inform the other Helpers when the buses are approaching. Oona glanced over at him a few times and smiled as he read his book.

She inhaled then exhaled softly before speaking. "Hey Nonny."

"Yeah?"he answered without looking up. "Are you excited for the campers? I've been practicing my social and leadership skills and I have improved greatly."she said, hoping he would add on to this conversation, but he didn't.

She wasn't sure if he was listening to her either. Suddenly he sat the book on his lap and examined the area of where he heard a sound in the distance.

"Oona."he called as he rises and grabbed one end of the gate.

"Y-yeah?"she answered. Nonny looked at her then moves his head to stare at smoke rising in the air, coming from the stage area. He shook his head and held her hand to turn her around. She lightly blushed as she is turned around.

"I can hear the buses coming. Go get Gil so he wouldn't be late again." Nonny demanded.

"Sure, okay."she said running toward the stage.

"I hope I didn't sound so pushy..."he said to himself, still moving he gates out of the way.

"I don't think you did." said Molly walking up to him. He jumped a little when she came out of nowhere.

"Huh? Uh, w-what?"he stammered nervously.

"Nothing. Move out the way, the buses are coming. Oh wait, I bet you didn't put those loose wires in the shack." Molly said backing away from standing on the road part of the entrance.

Nonny lowered his head and nodded while Molly's face began to cloud up with anger. "I was busy reading this book Oona gave me. I didn't mean to constantly incomplete my errands."

"You didn't mean to? I'm having a hard time believing everytime you say that."she said. Nonny stared down at his feet as he listened to her talk.

"I can't have you messing up all the time because you want to read instead of doing work. When I give you something to do, you do it immediately. Now go get the wires!"she yelled, pointing at the stage. Nonny swiftly went to the direction he was instructed to go.

At the stage, Gil pushed a green button and released it. The second he did, he heard a loud buzzing sound, and a thud afterward.

"Did it work?"he said returning to the back of the stereo and froze. Goby glared at him angrily as smoke escaped his minor burnt body.

"Oops." Gil chuckled. Goby stood up and dust off the ashes of what use to be his shirt. He put on his Camp Helper jacket and zipped it up, covering his exposed muscular body.

"Okay, let's try this. You hold this wire and wait for the little lever in the stereo to rise. When it does, stick the wire in there. Got it?"he instructed. Gil nodded in response.

As they began their Plan B, Oona ran on the stage and jumped up and down excitedly.

"They're here! They're here! Come on!"she said pulling Gil down the stairs.

"Wait!" Goby said waving his hand for Oona to stop running further but she didn't show no sign of turning around. "Great."he mumbled to himself.

He noticed Nonny was walking away from the gate and is going near the stage. He sighed with relief. "Hey Nonny can you do me a favor?" Goby asked his friend who may look upset, but he couldn't tell if he was.

"Yes?" Nonny answered. "Can you push that wire underneath that lever inside of the stereo?"he said pointing at the wire lying on the floor.

"That wire don't belong in there. If you put stray wires into that machine, you could get electrocuted." Nonny told him. Goby narrowed his eyes at him.

"You don't say..."he said plainly.

"Well, I'm trying to lower to volume on this thing. You think you can lend a hand?" Nonny went behind the curtains and pulled out a stepping stool.

He dropped it in front of the stereo and hopped on. He simply turned the volume dial to the left, turning the volume down. He stepped down to pick up the loose wire and threw it in the box full of other wires, then carried it down the stairs.

Goby stared at the dial and sighed. "Thanks." he said and followed him down the stairs and head toward the main gate where all of the excited camp helpers and counselors anxiously waited for the campers. The buses pulled to a stop and the doors opened, letting the campers out.

* * *

^_^ Yay! End of Ch.8! Welp, they're at camp! Believe it or not, it was tough writing this chapter... ugh. I had to change a lot almost everytime I look at it XD. Next chapter Deema will meet some bullies, a and people she will love! Also my sister will be writing a short camp song for them to sing, woo hoo! Til next time, Peace Out!

Ella's Translation: Ooh brillant économiseur d'écran. Alors brillant: Ooh Shiny Screen Saver. So Sparkly


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome To The Camp!

The bus drove through the gate, passing a few waving people. When the bus pull to a stop, Nicki stepped off the bus and I followed her. The sight is so amazing! Everything looks like a miniature version of a town.

Nicki and I comically spun around to gaze at our surrounding. We accidentally bumped into each other and laughed heartily.

When Ella heard the sound of our laughter, she left a group of kids and walked up beside me. "Hehe, you two are so silly. What do you think of our camp?" Ella asked us.

Nicki was the first to answer. "This place looks-"

"Freakin' awesome!" I finished her sentence then we both giggled.

The campsite is very large and there are pretty decorations everywhere we turn our head to. In the horizon, there's a beautiful view of a large body of water and the sun hiding behind the mountains.

The cabins are brightly colored with a pink and purple for the girls, and the boys green and blue fresh coat of paint. I can see a huge stage and a store hidden behind some freshly grown trees.

Usually there would be nothing but dirt covering the grounds, but instead the ground is covered with different colored pavements. I never been somewhere so fashionable before.

A familiar girl with purple pigtail hair, who had a sweet big smile, went up to the three of us.

"Hello there, new campers, and Ella. My name is Oona and I will be your guide. If you can spare a few minutes to watch our performance we set up for you-"

"Hold up, you guys are going to perform for us? Now that's what's up! Let's go watch it Deema. I wanna see if this part of America got talent." Nicki said, which made me laugh.

"You will enjoy, I guarantee it. We've been practicing unbelievably hard. We also accept beginners and talented campers as well. Would you be interested?" Oona said.

"I'll definitely sign up for that! I have so many talents up my sleeve, I make the most talented person on earth look like an amateur." I told Oona.

I know it may be not completely true, but there is one useful thing my Dad taught me, and its to show people I'm confident in what I do. Ugh, I can't believe I agreed with him, but its the truth.

"Helloooooo new campers!" I heard a loud voice said in the microphone over at the stage. It was coming from a girl with long pink hair and the same skin color as Nicki. Matter fact, now that I'm really looking at her, she looks like her besides the hair.

Then a kid with blue hair and fair skin, who has the same jacket, except its a camouflage pattern, hopped on the stage and leaned his head near her microphone. For a moment, her face briefly appeared aggravated.

"Are you ready for the biggest, most awesomest welcome you ever had?!"he shouted, making the crowd roar loudly. The girl with pink hair kinda shoved him away gently, and smiled while talking.

At one point the male tilt his head slightly, a sign that he's confused about something until she furrowed her eyebrows, stomped her feet, and looked like she growled at him. After that he sorta kept his distance from her.

"Come on down here cause we've prepared something just for you!"the pink haired girl said. The campers all started to join the big crowd cheering and getting excited for the little show.

"I apologize, but I have to go!" Oona told us as she rushed to join her friends on the stage. We followed her to the stage and stood in the crowd.

Five of the camp helpers went in position and waited for the music to start. A kid with bright orange hair strikes the guitar and loud music followed. The two kids, who were on the stage at first, began to sing.

"Welcome to our wonderful camp, you will adore your stay! You couldn't enjoy your vacation, any other way!" The girl sang with a spin. On the back of her jacket, it read 'Molly'.

The boy moved next to Molly nervously, sung right after her. "Yeah. And there's a lot of fun stuff to do, and lots of nice people too!"

Our friendly guide, Oona, started singing after him and we cheered loudly for her. "We even serve tasty food, gourmet if you're in the mood."

All five of them went to center stage jumping, and clapping to the beat then spun around to run near the back stage. They returned with glitter and confetti in their hands, glancing at each other with smiles.

The song stopped for a brief moment, then loudly boomed again. The entertainers threw the streamers and glitter out to the crowd, and they went wild. Even I enjoyed having glitter thrown at me. I laughed as I danced to the music with the crowd. It felt like a party!

"Welcome! Welcome to our awesome camp! Feel free to adventure and explore." they all sang together.

"Let's compete in tournaments, become a champ, and find out what else is in store!" sang a kid with indigo colored hair. Wow, he has a good voice.

"Guitar solo!" The kid with the orange hair said as he played his guitar. The lights on the stage flashed, along with purple and greenish blue smoke diffused out.

Then the music stopped abruptly. Once it did, everybody clapped like cheered loudly.

"Woo hoo! You guys rock!" I yelled out and clapped my hands while jumping up and down.

The concert is now over, and the crowd shrunk as they left. Even Nicki left my side, complaining about the particles of glitter in her hair. And mentioning about meeting an old friend.

Nicki's POV:

I knew he looked familiar! He's that kid who was nice to me a few years back, and he's here?! Working at the camp like a mature young boy he turned out to be. I found him behind the stage, packing up the stage equipment when I called out to his name.

"Goby? Is that you boy?" I said to him. He turned his head quickly and had a big smile on his dark brown face.

"Nicole! Wow, look at you. Come here!"he said opening his arms. I jumped in his hug and held on tight.

"Its so good to see you Goby! We have so much catching up to do." I said to him.

Cad roughly pulled me away and angrily glared at him. "Who's this?" he kindly asked, trying to act all polite.

"Cad this is my son, Goby! He's was, still is, my bestie from a few years back. I haven't seen him for a while." I said to Cad then avert my eyes to Goby. "How you doing? Look how grown you've gotten." I said poking his muscular arms.

"I'm good Nicole. I can see that you changed a lot too."he chuckled and poked my arm back.

"Yes I did, didn't I? I'm even gorgeous than before." I said and I spun around to show off my beautiful body until Cad grabbed my arm for me to stop and it hurt too.

"Alright, geez get off." I said and punched him playfully.

"My friend Deema helped me gain confidence and all that. Told me how to dress right, taught me to never talk down to myself. And to not take crap from Rasputia-" Goby burst out laughing at the comment I made about Laura and so did I.

"Did you just called Laura, Rasputia? That's just mean."he laughed.

I leaned on Goby's shoulder catching myself from falling while laughing so hard. Cad snatched my arm, yanking me away from him and it hurt my arm, again! But worst than before.

"Ow! What the hell?!" I yelled angrily.

"Ooh! She said a bad word!"said a young girl, who look like a ten year old.

"Uh, hey Michelle, welcome back. I heard Oona's starting her arts and crafts again. Wanna draw something nice?" Goby asked her, trying to keep her mind away from what just happened. She nodded then ran off.

"Nicole, this is a kid-friendly environment. No cursing. We all could get in trouble." Goby informed me. I narrowed my eyes and smiled.

"Gotcha." I whispered then went back to scolding at Cad.

"Why are you being so clingy all of a sudden? He's my best friend, like, a brother to me. You don't need to be all jealous." I said.

His face formed a scowl as I told him that, and boy did he looked steamed .

"I'm not f..."he paused, looking back at Goby who had his eyebrow raised. Cad cooled down a bit.

"I'm not freakin' jealous! Ugh, I hate that word!" he growled. I put my hands on my hips and rocked my head as I began to talk. I tend to do that a lot when I want to annoy him.

"What word is it? Jealous? Jealous! Is that the word you hate? Jealous? Why do you hate the word jealous so much? Jealous is describing you right about now. Face it, your jealous! For no reason!" I said, repeating the word 'jealous' purposely.

He was about to say something until Laura came by and covered Goby's eyes. He then left the minute he realized Laura came by.

"Guess who?"she said in a singsong voice. He sighed, "Hi Laura."he groaned.

"Correct! Can you do me a one favor please?"she said leaning her head on his shoulders.

"I'm kinda in the middle of-"

"Okay, so, I got this little list of what me and my friends want at the store. Mind getting it for little o' me?"she said handing him the right amount of money.

"Little?" I said, disguising it with a cough. Goby regarded the cough and chuckled. "Not nice."he whispered. He took the money and showed a friendly smile at her.

"Sure, why not. Hey Nicole, I'll get back at ya later."he said. "Cool." I responded as he left.

Laura's grin changed the minute he left. She glared at me and said, "Goby's mine. Don't you dare think about bringing him to the dark side."

"Laura, you are the dark side." I retorted. Just then I saw Deema running toward Laura and pushed her out the way. "Move it, fat ass!"she said stopping in front of me to catch her breath.

"I'm telling on you!" Laura said, and began to run off.

"Thanks! And why don't you tell Weight Watchers they are doing a bad job while your at it!"she shouted back then turned back to me.

"Quick, list everything you want at the store! Make this list long!" she said forcing a bunch of papers in my hands.

"May I ask, why?" I queried as I wrote a few things on the paper and gave it back to her.

"Because Stacy is here! And I want to waste as much time as possible. Why, oh why, everybody I hate followed me here? All I want for once is to have a great time. Is that too much to ask?"she said, with that distressed, dramatic tone in her voice.

"First of all, they probably didn't follow you here. Second, you can have a great time only if you don't start up some drama." I lectured her.

"I totally don't 'start up drama' Nicki. You know I am great at making new friends, like Elsa for example-"

"Wasn't her name, Ella?" I interrupted, pointing out her mistake. She always have trouble remembering, or shall I say 'pronouncing' names right.

"Exactly! I only riposte people who are too fast with their mouths."she said gesturing her hands to makes them look like they're talking.

"Then you'll like my friend Goby. He's an excellent listener, and he has no intentions to anger anyone. Remember me chatting about him the other day?" I said.

"Nope. I don't think I'm interested in meeting Toby-"

"Goby."

"Whatever. He might be just as bad as your boyfriend. I've had it with your 'friends' being jerks to me, all because they need or want attention from you."she said.

I didn't know the fighting and arguments were starting to faze her, because she never complained about it before. I glanced up at her, noticing how stressed out she appears.

"Well damn, I'm sorry. But Goby's cool, when you bump into him tell him I said 'Hi'." I said.

"Yeah, yeah."she responded while walking toward the store.

Deema's POV:

"Okay. Here I am at the store!" I said to myself. I searched on every neat and organized shelf for the items needed. Some chips, water and soda, candy then ice-cream. I can't believe they have ice-cream here!

The last thing on my list is Jamaican Beef Patties. Of course Nicki had to be the only individual to request something out of the ordinary.

I looked over the shelves to see Oona and Nonners standing by the counter.

"Hey Nonners! What's a beef patty?" I asked him. He didn't look away from his book to answer. He was just fixed on the words written inside.

"Nonners? His name is Nonny." Oona giggled. I laughed too.

"Ohh. Got any beef patties?" I asked her.

"Hmm. Beef patties? You mean hamburgers?"she questioned.

"No, not hamburgers, I said beef patties. Do you have any?" I asked.

Nonny closed his book shut, and went to the back room and pulled out a small packet that had a picture of a cow and the words 'Beef Patties'.

"Will this do?" he said.

"Thank you Nonners. I have a question, weren't you suppose to be on the stage earlier? Or at least watching it?" I asked him, but once again, he's all in the book. I'm guessing that's why he was absent.

"Its a really good book." Oona said. She finished scanning the food items and placed them in a brown bag.

"Thank you for shopping at- ready Nonny?" Oona said to him and he smiled for a split second.

"The Courteous Convenience Store" they spoke in unison.

I laughed at how cute they sounded and grabbed the brown bag. "Nice. Thank you." I said exiting the building.

"What a cute couple... of teens." I said to myself. I looked down in the brown bag to see if I had everything I was supposed to get.

That's when I collided into someone and fell backwards. All of the things I bought spilled all over the grass. They're still in their packages, but I still got something to clean up.

"Ugh! Damn it!" I whispered.

"Ooh, my bad. I didn't see you there."said someone, who is holding a huge stack of food products. He placed the pile down and held out his hand.

"What are you, blin- whoa..." I gazed up at him then diverted my head to a different direction so he wouldn't see my reddened cheeks.

"'Whoa' what? Did you spill anything?"he asked me while his gorgeous brown eyes staring back at me. I giggled sheepishly and stood up, dusting myself off.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and it was rude of me." I said kindly and kicking my feet at the ground.

"Its my fault since you're the one who fell. So I'm sorry. Let me help you with your groceries."he said as he bent down to pick up some of the items, but I stopped him.

"No, its alright. I got it." I kneeled down and threw the stuff into the bag without putting it in the right way. Eventually the bag became soaked by the sweat from the ice-cream's container and ripped apart.

I covered my face with my hand and exhaled. "Wow I am clumsy suddenly." I grumbled. "I'm so sorry I'm in your way dude. I'll be out in a minute." I said.

A sound of stifled laughter escaped his lips and his warm hand touched my shoulder. For some reason, it didn't bother me one bit.

"Your not in my way at all. No need to rush, maybe we can introduce ourselves. My name is Goby."he said, holding out his left hand since the other is still resting on my shoulder. I glared at him because of that but kept a smile on my face.

"Toby?"

"No, Goby."he laughed.

"Ah yes, of course, Goby. Oh! Nicole said 'Hi'. It's nice to meet you. My name is Deema!" I said shaking his hand roughly. I know it doesn't hurt him like it does to everybody else because he's all muscles!

"That's a beautiful name, Deema."he commented.

"Why thank you. You look hot yourself too." I told him. Awkward! Damn my sassy personality! But its true, I thought I was actually melting.

"Wow, thanks. You seem like a very, audacious kind of girl. Wanna venture out to find some wood, before it gets dark? "he asked me.

When he started talking again, I felt my brain went stupid. "I don't know what that 'audacious' means, but yes! I would love to! I'll join you right after I deliver this stuff to my buddies." I alleged.

"Alright, meet me near the entrance. And beware of the Forest Dwellers."he said in a spooky tone.

I narrowed my eyes. "Forest Dwellers?" I queried him.

"Yup, they are scary people who dwells in the forest and eats people, so beware."he said and chuckled. "I'm joking. You don't need to be shaking in your boots about it."

I sighed, relieved that it was a joke. "You have such an incredible imagination. I almost believed you." I giggled.

"Thanks. I always tell spooky stories around the camp fire at night."he told me.

When I heard him mention night, I looked down at my watch and gasped. "Ooh, I gotta go Goby. I'll see you there." I said as I ran toward the camp cabins.

I heard Nicki laughing loudly in one of the cabin rooms. I swiftly opened the door and saw Ella curling the ends of Nicki's hair to appear similar to Ella's neat curls.

"Voir? Parfait! Courber comme je vous ai montré." Ella said handing her the mirror. Nicki grabbed it and admired herself.

"Ohh! Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Merci!"she thanked her... I guess.

"Nicki, Ella!" They both peered up at me, after being frightened by my loud outburst.

"Bonjour Deema." Ella greeted me. I waved and grabbed Nicki's hands and spun her around til I got dizzy then let go, making her collapsed on the bed next to Ella.

"Your happiness has increased since you've been here." Ella gleefully said as she lightly clapped her hands.

"Okay, what's going on?"she muffled because she has her face buried in the fluffy comforter.

"Thanks for jinxing me Nicki, because I bumped into your friend Kobe-"

"You mean , Goby-"she said raising her head from the bed.

"Shut up, I wasn't done talking." I sang joyfully. "I just met him, and he is so..." I paused when I noticed Nicki raising eyebrow at me.

"Nice. He's so nice and I'm going to help gather some wood with him. Yay!" I squealed and did a back flip onto the bed behind me, landing on my belly. Ella clapped her hands again.

"Mmm hmm."she said sitting up on the bed, crossing her arms and had a playful smirk on her face. "You seem a little too excited to help carry a bunch of sticks. Hm, I wonder why."she said putting a finger on her cheek.

"Am not! I'm just glad I finally found someone I don't feel like strangling. I really like him!"I exclaimed and rolled on my back.

"Ooh, you _like _like him?" Nicki cooed. "Aww, Deema your 'amoureuse'?" Ella chirped happily. I made the same confused facial expression at her I had the first time I met her.

"Ooh, I mean you have a, how you say... crush?"she giggled uncontrollably, as she covered her mouth with both hands and her cheeks turned pink.

"What? I just met him, don't be an idiot. I'm leaving now, ta ta!" I said as I leaped out the door. I can't wait to see him again! I raced near the entrance of the forest and waited for him to arrive.

END CHAPTER! ^_^ LOL, OH DEEMA. LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE HAS CAUGHT THE LOVE SICKNESS. SPEAKING OF ROMANCE, I CAN'T WAIT TIL VALENTINE'S DAY! WOO! oh yeah, I'M ALSO MAKING A NEW STORY AS WELL. Alright! TIL NEXT CHAPTER! I'm out!


	10. Chapter 10: Fire!

Hey guys! Here's Ch.10! I think this is one big chapter so happy reading! A huge shoutout to \(^O^)/ OonaxNonners \(^o^)/ who was supportive yet extremely hype for this chapter XD! Also BugsBunny10 for the idea. Enjoy!

As Deema waited for Goby, at Molly's house, she and Gil were going back and forth discussing about the two days they had a problems with. She got so angry at him, she forced him to go out and the forest to get wood. Though she is aware Goby is probably working on it now, she just wanted him to get out of her face.

Frightened by her request he attempted to apologize. "Pleeeaaase forgive me! I-I don't want to go out in the woods, hungry, by myself, and in the dark!" Gil nervously begged Molly, who sat on her sparkly pink chair and brushed her long pink hair.

"Eh, I don't think I will. What you did today, was unacceptable. I told you to stay away from my spotlight while we're performing right?"

"A-are you seriously-"

"Right?! Did I or did I not-"

"YEAH! You did! I won't sing with you then if its a problem! You can stop bellyaching about it now."he yelled and crossed his arms.

"I never said you could stop singing with me. I like when you sing with me, we sound good together. All you gotta do is don't get in my way, simple."she said to him, but he was most likely ignoring her.

Molly sighed as she prepared to complain about something else."And the day before that too-"

"Ugh, here we go..." he groaned.

"Alex told me what you did yesterday."she said.

"I bet. Did he forget to say, I saved your life!" Gil shouted. Molly slammed her brush on her sparkly pink dresser, that matches, well, everything in her cabin, and spun her chair around.

"I only fainted! Anybody with a brain should've figured that out. Next, when you perform CPR, you alway check the pulse, and do NOT put your lips on mines! Instead, you do chest presses..."she paused and blushed. Gil smirked and laughed.

"Exactly! I knew you wouldn't want to be touched there. I think I made my point with the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Your welcome."he laughed as he crossed his arms.

Molly smiled and rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha. Hilarious."she said dully. "Wanna know what else is funny? You going out in the woods to get some logs."she said turning back to the mirror.

Gil abruptly stopped laughing. He thought she'd forgotten about that by now so he pulled on her arm childishly. "Come with me?"he asked.

"No way, its dark and scary out there. I'll just end up leaving you alone out there the second you have your back turned. Bring Bubble Puppy, if your so scared."she answered.

"Wow, that's... cruel."he said. Still afraid to go outside he crossed his arms and faced Molly. "I'm not going out there unless I have a really good reason to-"he said but was stopped when Molly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Was that motivational?"she whispered. Gil touched his cheek and blushed as he stared at her with a shock expression.

"I don't get it..."he said, dumbfounded.

"I thought you wouldn't."she said with a sigh and put her hands on her hips. "How about, if you bring back some wood for the fire, you can stay over at my cabin and we can play video games, til I get tired."she offered.

An excited smile crept on his face. "Deal! Come on Bubble Puppy."he said, bravely exiting her cabin with Bubble Puppy following him.

"Be careful!" he heard her say before closing the door.

Gil went in the shed to grab a machete, so he could cut the leaves that would be in his way. On the machete, he examined a label in pink that read 'Only For Emergencies. Do Not Touch Gilly'.

"Molly must've wrote this. Should I ignore it?"he asked the puppy. Bubble Puppy sniffed the weapon and whimpered.

He remembered Molly wrote this note and she told him "Unless you want another accident, I advise you to make sure Gilly doesn't touch this." Even though its may not seem like it, the pup understood every word.

Bubble Puppy grabbed one end of the machete to tell Gil to leave it alone, but he pulled it out of his mouth.

"Don't worry BP, she said to use it for emergencies. I'll bring it back."he told the nervous puppy. He walked out of the shed and entered the dark and cold forest.

Meanwhile...

I wonder if I'm waiting at the right place, after waiting for, like, five minutes. Ugh, listen to me. I'm sounding ridiculous. I never felt this way toward anybody in a long time... since forever!

I heard a low growl in the distance of the deep dark forest. I backed away from the forest and peered up at the sign that read "Exit".

Oh great! I went the wrong way, looks like I have to go through the... *gulp* forest. I slowly made my way through the bushes and followed a dirt path. It didn't feel scary at first, but I have the strangest feeling someone was watching my every move.

I hope it isn't one of those Forest Dwellers. I shook my head at the thought. Nah, that impossible... Goby said it wasn't real. A dog with orange spots on him, jumped out of the bushes and growled at me.

"Uh... nice... doggy..." I said to it as I backed away. The dog snarled at me, showing his tiny sets of teeth. I have to admit, I did flinch when he barked at me a few times.

"What is it boy?" I heard someone said approaching the both of us. I heard the same low growl again as he arrived, this time it wasn't the dog's growl... it was a stomach.

"I am so hungry."he groaned as he held his stomach and glanced up at me. We both screamed to the top of our lungs the minute we saw each other. The dog barked and howled as we screamed too.

"F-Forest Dweller!" we yelled at the same time. I spotted the machete in his hand and I thought he was going to kill me with it. "D-don't eat me!"we also said unison.

I zoomed past him and he ran the other way. I quickly grabbed ahold of a low branch and flung myself in midair, did a backflip then touch down perfectly on the limb of the tree. I hid in the shadows the tree casted above me.

"W-where did he go?"the guy asked his dog. The dog sniffed around and looked up at the tree I stood on. I breathed heavily as I held onto the bark of the tree, hoping his dog doesn't find me.

He slowly walked into the light from the moon and looked both ways. "I think that was a female Forest Dweller. S-she smells like perfume and screams like a girl. I knew those things are real. Wait til I tell Goby."he said.

He's one of those Camp Helpers I've seen earlier today. The poor kid looks more frightened than I am. I jumped down from the tree and landed in front of him. The blue haired boy gasped and backed away, pointing the machete directly at me. From the looks of it, he looks too scared to injure me with the thing.

"So, you're not a Forest Guy, huh?" I asked him. The dog jumped in the bushes because I scared him.

"Aaahh!" he shrieked. He ran away to hide behind a tree "Y-you can talk?"he queried as he peeked through the bushes.

"Yeah, since I was like, one years old. Anyways, do you know where I can find the Entrance?" I asked him.

"Sure."he said walking away from where he was hiding. The dog followed him as he did. "Okay, I came from that way, so that means...wait ... uh oh..."he said turning his head swiftly in different directions.

It seems that he's searching for something, like the way out of here. I closed my eyes and sighed when I realized he had that 'I'm lost' look written all over his face.

"Please don't say that we're lost."

"Ok... I don't know where we are."he responded.

"What?! Why?! How can you call yourself a 'Camp Helper'? Do something!" I yelled.

The boy went in his pocket and took out a map. "You remind me of someone who nags a lot. And for the record, I don't call myself that, I have a name and its Gil."he curtly said, frustration can be heard in his tone.

I furrowed my eyebrows at the way he responded. I'm just as upset as he is, there's no need to be rude at a time like this! "Thanks for answering the question I never asked." I sneered.

"Your welcome. Alright, I sorta know where we are now, but I can barely read the directions."he said, squinting his eyes to view the map.

"I'm guessing no one ever told you reading in the dark isn't good for your eyesight?" I asked him and he sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah I know. Molly told me multiple times. But neither of us have a source of light."he answered.

"Use the moon, it's not up here for no reason. Y'know... common sense." He pulled the map underneath the light from the moon.

"Awesome! We're not too far away from the entrance-" suddenly a very, unusually huge spider crawled on top of the map. The dog whimpered and ran off.

"Aaaahhh!"he threw the map and screamed as he jerked backwards, bumping into me. The bug peered up at us and screeched as it leaped on his leg. When it did that I screamed too.

Frightened by its sudden movement he swung the machete toward the bug, but missed. The forest was soon filled with screaming of pain. I shrieked and moved away from him when I saw crimson red liquid pouring out of his wound.

I began to feel lightheaded from the sight of the red substance. "O-oh my god..."I shakily said. "I think I'm gonna pass out." I cried as I fanned myself with a leaf.

_"Your_ gonna pass out? Try to stay conscious... I need some help..."he said weakly, due to the loss of blood. I probably should grab the map to find a way out of here to get someone, but... ugh...

"Don't go to sleep while I'm gone or you might die in your sleep-" I told him. He lift his head from the ground and gasped.

"D-die? But I feel tired... what am I suppose to do about that?"he questioned.

"Like I said, don't go to sleep if you cherish your life. I'll get Goby. Take my jacket." I kneeled down to wrap him, accidentally getting some blood on the knees of my pants, and some on my white tank top.

I raced down the path to find the entrance of the forest. I stopped to catch my breath when I was close to the my destination. I saw Goby on his phone, probably wondering what's taking me so long.

"H-hi Goby." I said dreamily. He turned and smiled. "Hey Deema. Ready to-... what happened?"he asked, noticing the blood all over me.

I chuckled nervously. "We have to help Phil. He cut his leg and he's need help, like right now." I said snapping out of my blissful state of mind.

"Who?"he questioned. I pointed in a direction, then motioned him to follow me. When we arrived, the kid's face looked completely blueish gray as if he was dead, but he wasn't because he smiled.

"Hey Goby."he greeted in a hoarse tone. Goby shook his head and kneeled down to pick him up.

"Gil? Again with the machete?"he asked him with a laughed.

"I blame Molly for sending me out here."he grumbled.

"What for?" I asked him.

"To get wood, something I'm unable to get at the moment. Mind getting some for me Blondie?"he asked me.

"Sure pal. I'll drop some at her cabin later." I told him. He responded with a smile.

After we sent him to the infirmary, Goby gave me a flashlight and we traveled into the forest, that I'm now afraid of. We spent a few hours laughing and talking about what happened while me and Gil was alone in the forest as we chopped up some fallen trees.

"You thought he was a Forest Dweller? I told you those things weren't real."he laughed. I grabbed ahold of three logs and walked over to hand it to him.

"I know, but he was hungry and had a big ass machete. You would've been scared too, don't even front. "I laughed and so did he. I heard some movement somewhere in the woods, it sure is creepy out. "How can you stand being in here at night?" I asked him.

"For one, there's nothing dangerous out here, as far as I know. And I have to round-up logs to warm up some of the cabins that doesn't have electricity. Plus I'm the bravest and strongest."he said confidently as he carried the two arm full of logs and threw them in the pile.

I couldn't help but stare at him again when he was busy putting the other logs away. "I can totally see that. After what happened tonight, I never wanted to step foot in this place again." I said, walking over to him with some logs in hand.

"Really? How come you followed me here? You didn't have to help me if the forest scares you. Its not good to put fear in your heart."he informed me. It warms my heart to hear him care instead of throwing a rude comment at me.

"I followed you here because there is something stronger than fear in my heart, and it told me to help you out." I responded, hoping he doesn't know what I really meant. He gave my words some thought and smiled.

"Interesting. Does that often happen for other people?"he asked me. I tiredly sat on a pile of logs and sighed.

"No. It doesn't. I mean... not often... Just to let you know, this is a new emotion for me, so don't abuse it because it feels... fragile." I warned him. He nodded and sat beside me. When he was near, I could endure that emotion again which made my heart beat a little faster.

"I wouldn't do that to you."he told me, and noticed my tired, and saddened expression on my face. "Your okay?"he asked and put a hand on my shoulder. I placed my hand on top of his and moved his hand away from me.

"Sorry, I don't like being touched." I told him gently then hugged my arms around myself, shivering. "I should've brought a spare jacket." I mumbled to myself.

"You can borrow mines."he said, taking his jacket off and covered it around my back.

Oh my goodness, it like I'm in one of those romantic movies. I imagined we were in... a garden! A beautiful garden with hedges and a silver fountain releasing water into the air. I could almost feel the mist of the spraying water hit against my face.

I glanced up at Goby, who had his head turned, and stared at the twinkling stars that sparkled above him, it was a beautiful view to see. I wanted to kiss him, just a quick one on the cheek. So I went for what I want.

As I leaned close to give him a kiss, a loud mouthed Laura came by and exclaimed 'Hey!' My whole fantasy disappeared into the depths of my memory. "Hi." I groaned.

I noticed her appearance changed slightly, usually doesn't look disturbing. Her once wild brown hair was straightened, and she actually wore makeup and jewelry... that looks a lot like my own. But I don't want to jumped to conclusions because there are more than one jewels just like mines out there.

"Where have you been Deema? Your cabin is on fire! You better get your stuff before it gets destroyed."she said, menacingly glaring at me.

I slid my arms through the holes in the jacket, tightened my grip on the axe and ran as fast as I could out the forest. I followed the sounds of screaming in the silent night. I saw Ella holding onto a stuffed bunny, crying.

"Where's Nicki?" I asked her. She was so frightened, she seems to have forgotten how to speak English.

"E-elle est coincé dans la cabine..."she cried and pointed at the cabin. I grabbed Elle's night shirt and shook her. "She's in there?!" I vociferated at her and she nodded her head swiftly. I let her go and took off Goby's jacket.

"Hold this." I told her then ran toward the burning cabin. Someone grabbed me to hold me back. The pink haired girl named Molly.

"Where do you think your going? I recommend you to stand back, the cabin is on fire!"she shouted.

"Uh, I think I know that, Miss No-Duh! Get off of me." I said as I was released out of her grip. I walked up the porch stairs and turned around when I heard her yell something.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Your gonna get injured! Are you crazy!?"she screamed.

"YES! I AM!" I yelled then swung my ax at the burning door, causing it to crumble. As soon as I ran in, all I seen was the room full of flames, but the fire just started so its not too hazardous to walk around.

The fire started to rise to the ceiling, making half of the roof collapse. I swore under my breath before moving out the way.'Where is she?' I thought.

"Nic- ack" the second I opened my mouth, the suffocating smoke found its way in my lungs. I fell to my knees and coughed really hard. I could barely breathe at all. My sight started to blur as I was ready to pass out.

Then I heard faint voices. "Help us!" I heard a few girls scream out. I shakily stood up and found the door they were in. I raised the ax above my head but dropped it when I felt something burning my neck.

The gold necklace Dad gave me must've warmed up in this heat. I quickly snatched it off of my neck and tossed it wherever it could land. I slammed the ax at the door to get it open but it wouldn't budge. I backed away from the door then ran full speed toward it to knock it down.

I fell on top of the fallen door and screamed in a raucous voice as I held my arm, that felt broken. I exhaled deeply, unbelievably desperate for air, when I realized their room was isolated from the smoke.

"Are you okay Deema?" Nicki asked me. I coughed a few times to answer but was incapable to speak. The flames eventually crawled in the room, scaring the girls to congregate in the corner.

A shimmering light flashed in my eyes from the ceiling and I peered up to see that it was the clouds moving our the way for the moonlight and the stars.

I tapped Nicki and pointed at the window above them and she understood my plan to get outta here. She pushed a dresser directly under it, climbed on and pushed the window open.

"This way girls!" Nicki exclaimed over the crackling flames. I climbed up and sat on top of the roof to help the girls escape. By the time we were all safely on he roof, the firemen had a trampoline ready for us to jump on. When we landed, we all laughed til our stomachs hurt.

"These girls need medical attention!" Molly demanded one of the counselors. After the firemen hosed the fire, me and girls, who were trapped, went to the infirmary.

There, the kind nurse Riley, who was the same security guard at the mall, gave me a cup of water to clear my throat. I questioned why she was working here, and she told me that she finally finished her Nurse Assistants classes and got a job here, now she has two jobs that pays her well.

She took out a folder from the drawer and moved her rolling chair over to her desk. She reached over it to rub a Q-Tip on my burnt arm. "Goodness, you are seriously burned up." Nurse Riley said to me as she put ointment on my tanned skin.

I gurgled the salty water and spit it out. I sang a few scales of a song then sighed happily, glad to be able to use my throat again. I turned to her and frowned. "Is it bad?" I asked her.

"No. It could've been worst. That was a pretty stupid thing you did. Taking off the jacket that could've prevent these wounds."she said as she wrote on her clipboard.

"I know, but I didn't want his jacket to get burned."I said. She peered up and smirked. "Who's he?" Riley asked teasingly.

"He's a friend I met today. But I left him in the forest, when we were hanging out. Don't worry he's not afraid to be out there. I wish I had a chance to thank him before Laura came along. Ugh... and at least said bye..."I told her. She placed her clipboard down and rest her elbows on the desk.

"Ooh, do tell me what you two were doing."she said listening attentively.

Wow, its hard for this twenty year old to be mature isn't it? Though she remains to act like my age (even younger at times), I see her as the kind of friend I can tell anything to, since she's basically an adult.

"We only talked and gathered wood for fire. Annnd I almost kissed him.." I told her then we both started giggling.

"Aww, that's cute Deema. I didn't know you could ever fall in love with anybody because of you know. And the bad attitude."

"Don't say I love him, I like him. A lot! And I have a question, did you see Laura? What's up with the change?"

"Yeah I did and I have no idea. She came here to visit Gil for some keys or something like that. When she returned, to gave then back and kissed him on the lips. Ooh she's gonna have some drama coming her way."

I stopped listening when she mentioned 'keys'. "Do you know what the keys are for?" I asked her and she tapped her pencil on her chin.

"No. That's something you gotta ask Gil. Although... they're probably for the cabins."she informed me.

"...the cabins?" I said thoughtfully.

"Don't stir up trouble now." Riley warned me with a serious look on her face.

"I'm not! I promise. Alright. Thanks for everything Doc Riley." I waved and left the Check Up room.

When I showed my face to the people in the waiting room a little girl gave me a card.

"Thank you so much for saving my life Deewa."she said. I felt like crying when she called me 'Deewa' it was so damn cute!

"Aww!" I said kneeling down to give her a hug. "Your so welcome. Thank you for the lovely card." I admired the wet with glue card and grinned.

I rose and the handful of girls that I rescued crowded around and all thanked me, and told me how much they appreciate the help. Some of the other girls who managed to escape kinda gave me dirty looks and the other few, including Ella, showed me thumbs up.

"No problem." I repeated like a million times. I exit the facility with Nicki and Ella to get some air.

"The first day of camp, and everybody already loves you. You were right about being good at making friends." Nicki said with a chuckle.

"Oui! I'm so glad you rescued ze girls."said Ella.

"Word, you are bad, girl! You were like 'screw jackets.' I'm surprised you didn't get killed walking in there like that!"she laughed then sighed. "I wish I listened to Cad..."she said.

Oh crap, I totally forgot about that troublemaker. I haven't seen him since we came here. By now, he probably has done something, again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Cad told me I should leave the cabin because he thought it was going to catch on fire-"

"Did he explain how the hell was that going to happen? You weren't playing with fire... were you?"

"Non, we invited some girls to have a sleepover party and we were dressing each other's hair." Ella answered.

"Yeah, but... why weren't you with them when the fire mysteriously started?" I asked Ella. She sat on the available chairs near the clinic.

"Well when the black girl was having an odd conversation with her creepy boyfriend..." Ella began.

Flashback: Ella's POV

In the room crammed with about eight teens and one six year old, they all listened to her talking on her cellphone.

"Yes we can do our hair without catching things on fire. I wish you would stop saying stuff like that. Listen, honey, don't call back because I'm turning my phone off." The black girl said. She shut her phone off and laid back on her bed and groaned.

"Psh, boys these days."commented the seventeen year old, six months pregnant girl named Stephanie.

"I know right? A while ago he predicted a truck accident, now he thinks he's a psychic."

"I totally been there. Its an excuse to hang out with him more and look where its got me."said Stephanie as she rubbed her belly.

"I doubt that'll ever happen. When we're alone, all he ever does is talk badly about my friend and other things. Recently he told me to change the way I look because he wanna be jealous."

I gasped as I brushed the little girl's red hair. "Ooh, Il vous dit ce qu'il faut faire?" I told the black girl.

"Lately, yes. And its stressing the crap out of me!"she said, pulling on the curled ends of her hair.

"Aww, I shall bring some supplies to give you a massage. I'll be right back." I said crossing the hall. I went to my own room to grab my things. As I did so, I heard Laura talking to someone outside my window. I didn't bother checking because she does this all the time.

When I returned with my spa things, I saw Laura leaving the room with blonde girl's backpack in her hand. I never questioned about it, especially how fast she moved from one place to another.

I was about to enter the room but she pushed me away and said 'The door is broken' and told me to leave the cabin. I went outside and realized I still had the little girl's bunny in my hand. I was about to give it to her until heard a loud explosion went on inside.

End of Flashback:

"She had my stuff and you didn't do anything about it?!" I yelled.

"I thought you told Laura to get your bag for you. Isn't that what people do when they are unable to-"

"Ella in case you haven't noticed, I freakin' _HATE_ Laura! Why the heck would I ask her to touch my stuff?" I seethed.

"Deema, calm down she didn't know-"

"Nicki..." I exhaled sharply and pinched in-between my eyes. "Your right, I'm sorry. I'll be back." I told them then went in the infirmary.

END CHAPTER! I HAD A FUN TIME WRITING THIS CHAPTER! I THINK IT WENT WELL. SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEW! Smile! Have a great day (even those who had a Snow Storm like I did XP) Peace Out!


	11. Chapter 11: In The Infirmary

**Here's Ch. 11! Eh, its not my best and I could do better xD. I was kinda rushing and kept checking it over until I made this a Nurses/Molly + Gil chapter (I freakin' hate the personalities I gave them. Ugh!) Also my sis gave me some tips and whatever, so Warning: B-Bomb. (Idk she likes when people swear xD) And I wanna give a shoutout to OonaxNonners for motivating me to never forget to update Enjoy n Review**

* * *

"Good evening ladies."greeted Nurse Rachelle as she entered the Nurse's Break Room. She took off her brown leather coat and hung it on the coat rack.

"Evening." the other nurses responded, almost mumbling. The tired nurses were still shook from the fire that happened earlier.

"Cool, I'm in a room full of zombies. Alright, I heard about a fire and the machete accident, and that's about it. Someone fill me in some more info."she said walking over to the quiet group of nurses who were either drinking coffee or Lipton tea.

"You heard right. Luckily no one was hurt from the fire, if you count the burns on the young lady who saved them. Honestly I think she lost her mind for the few minutes she was in there." Nurse Riley said to her.

Nurse Rachelle went to the coffee machine to pour herself some boiling hot coffee so she can stay up during her shift. "What makes you say that?"

"She ran in the cabin that was on fire." Nurse Rain answered. "The poor girl didn't wear any proper attire for the event." Nurse Rae added.

"Goodness gracious! Usually sane people wouldn't run into a burning buildings, unprotected." Nurse Rachelle said with surprise.

"Obviously she's not a sane person." Nurse Rebecca commented as she sipped her tea politely. "I suppose she cares about whoever was in the burning building. Or she could be... disturbed."she said.

Nurse Rachelle drank some more of her coffee and spoke, "Is she?"

"No. Maybe. I know this is a dumb question, but won't traumatic events cause mental disorders?" Riley asked Nurse Regina.

The adorably shy nurse lowered her sweet flavored tea to her lap, adjusted her glasses and quietly answered. "Like, PTSD?"

"Uh, sure." Riley responded. The abbreviation sounds familiar, alas she couldn't remember what it stood for.

"It depends actually. Care to tell me some of her symptoms?" Nurse Regina asked politely.

"... um... nevermind. I won't say another word unless she says its alright. However, you might be able to see for yourself when Seth arrives." Riley whispered loud enough for them to hear. The five nurses collectively gasped at his name.

Dr. Raymond poke his head through the opened door. "What's wrong?"he asked the ladies.

"N-nothing Doc." Nurse Rachelle answered with nervousness in her tone. He ignored the possible lie, but he's too busy at the moment to investigate.

"I hope its nothing. Rebecca, after your break you have to check on our restless patient in Room 3 please. He keeps walking around his room and I'm tired of repeating myself to tell him to sit."he said then continued to go down the hall.

Nurse Rebecca sighed and dumped her coffee down the sink.

'Why do I always have to handle to troubling patients.' she thought to herself.

She wasn't planning on questioning the news she just heard, but she did anyways. "Why would they allow him to come back to a camp full of kids? Are you sure he's returning?"the redhead asked Nurse Riley.

"Yes, but shh! You are not to tell no one, understand? When he arrives, act surprised, and please don't treat him like a criminal. It will help soothe tension." Nurse Riley said with pleading in her eyes. The nurses shared a worried glance and nodded in agreement.

Nurse Rachelle cleared her throat to start a new conversation, but only added onto the subject they left off earlier. "What if she's playing hero to impress people? We had a lot of those a few years ago."

Nurse Regina and Nurse Rain winced at the memory of all their patients who had done unbelievably stupid things to impress other campers and came to them with horrifying scars or worst.

"Ha, never! There is one thing she taught me and its 'She was put on this earth to live her life, not waste it by bending backwards to please others'."she chuckled a bit at the lesson she learned from the same little blonde girl she remained friends with to this day.

"If only I knew that when I was growing up. The world needs smart kids like her around." Nurse Riley told Rachelle then she drank her hot beverage. Nurse Rebecca rolled her eyes when Nurse Riley finished talking.

"Someone probably told you that before while you were too busy playing 'gossip girl'. Many people had opened up to you and your just taking it all in. Your doing too much to please others."

Nurse Riley scoffed. "How? I don't think I'm doing much. I'm only lending them an ear so they can know there's someone who can listen." She replied.

"Your like a walking storage of secrets aren't you? As a nurse you should know that's not healthy. Now if you excuse me, I have to check on the patient." Nurse Rebecca said exiting the room with a handful of folders.

"She's so uptight, I wonder why the newbies are such jerks." Nurse Rae whispered.

"Uh... Nurse Rae... I'm not a jerk... right?" Nurse Regina asked. Rae chuckled and pat Regina's short golden hair. "No darling, no."she responded.

Nurse Riley peered up at the clock and gasped. "Ah crap, I kept them waiting for a long time. I gotta leave too." Nurse Riley said then went out the door to head down the Waiting Room.

On her way there, she spotted Molly adjusting her pink fluffy robe with a pink camo purse in hand as she wandered the halls.

"Molly, whatcha doing? Its kinda late to visit don't you think?"she asked her. Riley knew Molly doesn't like to stay up very late because she's obsessed with beauty sleep. She would NEVER miss out on sleep for anyone.

"I know, but someone told me Gilly hurt himself and I wanted visit him. I already discuss this with Nurse Rebecca."she said. The sound of her name was like poison to Riley's ears. She gave her a gentle smile and stepped aside.

"He's in room 3. Make sure you don't get him worked up or he won't heal as fast. I'll send in Nurse Rachelle to watch you two just in case." Nurse Riley said and continued to walk closer to the Waiting Room.

"Why?" Molly questioned making Nurse Riley stop in her tracks. "I won't do anything wrong." It is obvious to Riley that this is indeed a lie.

Riley's one of the few people who noticed she and Gil kinda, sorta, don't get along very well. Some see it as a cute way to flirt, but in reality its the opposite, they can't stand each other. For some strange reason, they can't be seen separated.

"I'm sure, but... just in case." She said then went through the doors.

Molly let out a sigh and moved near the door of Room 3. She saw Gil limply walk around his room. She also saw that he had no shirt on, mainly because it's hot in the hospital.

There's a bed, to the left of it there's a chair pulled out and a desk, with magazines and a blue lamp on top of it, against the wall. On the other side, a light blue curtain hangs from the ceiling. Behind the curtains, there's an office for the Nurses.

Eventually she opened the door gently and walked inside. "Hey Gilly."she said kindly as she sat on a chair next to his bed. She laid her pink camo purse on the floor, excited to show him what she has in store for him.

With his back turned to her, he rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly. He spun around and smiled. "Hi Molls. What brings you here?"he asked her.

"I was going to visit you in the morning, but I couldn't sleep because somehow I think this is my fault you got hurt."she said to him. Gil walked by the bed and rest his hands on the pillow, still standing when he's not suppose to.

"You felt guilty about something? That's a first."he laughed.

"I feel guilty about a lot of things, I just don't show it. Oh yeah, and I brought you some ice-cream. Chocolate Chip is your favourite, right?"she asked him as she took out the frozen treat from her purse.

Gil sat on his bed and gazed at the delicious box of ice-cream, then at the purse he bought just for her, then at Molly.

"Wait a minute, why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? I'm not dying am I?"he asked her nervously. She giggled as she opened the box for him and shoved a spoonful of ice-cream in his mouth. "Mmm."he sang.

Perhaps this sudden kindness was confusing, but its her way to apologize. Nurse Rachelle entered the room. She pulled the light blue curtain that hangs from the ceiling, to separate the patient and the mini office. Now that Molly had an audience, her behavior changed.

"I'm just being nice that's all. What, did you want me to be mean? 'Cause I can be mean if that's what you want, how about you start explaining how the heck you cut yourself."she snapped, pushing the cold box against his chest.

Gil wished he hadn't pointed out her niceness. He actually liked the less argumentative female. He scooped some ice cream in his mouth.

"There was this... spider..."he said.

Molly squint her eyes at him. "Seriously? A spider? What exactly did you use to harm yourself like this?"she asked glancing at his leg.

That was the question he wanted to avoid. He swallowed his ice-cream down with one hard gulp. "Er... um... the... m..."his voice lowered when he said 'machete' under his breathe.

"What?"she said leaning closer to his head. He flinched when she moved close to him.

"Ma..."he said shoving ice-cream in his mouth.

"Sorry I don't speak "Food-In-Mouth". Can you repeat that word again?"she said pressing her head on his with a mischievous grin in her face.

"I said ma...CHETE! Aaaahhhhh!"he yelled out in pain. Molly lift her head from his neck leaving behind a red mark.

"Why did you bite me?!"he yelled at her.

"Why were you, once again, playing with the machete after I told you not too, you psycho!"she retorted.

The Nurse pushed the curtains out her way. "Why are you two yelling like your the only ones in the building? There are patients resting and others working. Be quiet."she hushed Molly. "And Gil, you have to relax alright?" Nurse Rachelle informed him.

"How can I? She bit me on the neck!"he whined as he rubbed his sore neck. Molly gestured the Nurse to leave and she did.

"I wrote that note for you to understand the machete is dangerous, but you didn't acknowledge it."she put a hand on his arm and lowered her head.

"You could've died because I wasn't able to stop you from playing with that stupid thing. I want an apology for nearly giving me a heartattack!"she yelled.

"I wasn't playing with it this time! You wrote, I could use it for emergencies."

"No I didn't! The emergency part was for the adults and people who knows how to be careful."

"You should've wrote all of that crap on the note then. It was dark, and who knows what's out there. I used it to move stuff out the way so I could see where I'm going."

"Oh sure, that makes so much sense. You take the machete to see where your going, instead of the flashlights? Boy, your stupid."

Gil frowned when she called him 'stupid'. "I'm not stupid, idiot."

"Excuse me?! Don't you call me an idiot, dumb ass." Molly yelled in his face, her piercing, angry eyes staring into his frightened, but bold blue eyes.

He tried to not cower away from saying what on his mind. "Stop calling me names, bitch!" Gil exploded then moves his head back and covered his mouth. He diverted his eyes from hers, surprised she didn't punch him in the face.

Nurse Rachelle covered her mouth in shock as well and let out a muffled 'Ooh' under her breath. "Molly..." she said aloud, slowly walking toward the closed curtains to hear if they were still talking after the long pause.

The name didn't bother Molly when it should. She rest her elbows on the desk and waved a magazine to cool her off. "Um... did... I'm not-"she stammered with a smile on her lips, since he's not facing her. "I can't believe you called me that, Gil..."she finally said twirling her pink hair.

"You better believe it. You growl like one, bark like one." He rubbed his neck. "Bite like one-"

Molly softly giggled as she punched him right on the leg that was trying to heal and he screamed to the top of his lungs. The scream alarmed the Nurse Rachelle while she was busy filing.

She pushed the curtains out the way and ran to Gil's bedside. "What did you do to him?"she asked the one who is not screaming in pain at the moment. "Calm down... relax."she told him gently.

"Nothing." Molly answered, leaning back in her chair, still smiling.

"Young lady, if you continue to upset the patient, you will be asked to leave."

"Oh I'm not going anywhere. In fact, I would like to stay here for the night. Its alright with me." Molly said to the nurse.

Rachelle squint her eyes at Molly in confusion. "I suppose your allowed to stay as long as you don't hurt him again. You can either sleep on the bed or the chair, preferably the chair."

Gil reopened his eyes after the pain in his leg numbed. "She can't sleep with me, I'm a guy and she's a girl. It'll be weird. "he said.

The Nurse chuckled. "I wouldn't say it weird. Its a normal thing. I sleep on my husband's bed everyday."she said with a smile.

Gil narrowed his eyes. "You totally missed the point, I don't know why you thought that matched to what I just said. Its normal for you because your married."

"I'll sleep with my head on the bed and sit on the chair then." Molly said to Nurse Rachelle.

"That's still weird. I don't want you near me at all."he said calmly. Molly shrugged at the nurse then fanned herself with the magazine again.

"Why not? I thought you two were friends." Nurse Rachelle asked.

"We are... but lately whenever she's around I feel... weird."he bashfully said.

"... weird?" Molly deadpanned.

"Are you scared of her or something?" Nurse Rachelle asked jokingly with a chuckle which made him blush lightly.

"I don't know, maybe..."he answered. The nurse slowly nodded her head understandingly. The room was quiet for a moment as everyone's attention is at Gil. Nurse Rachelle cleared her throat and avert her eyes to Molly.

"Molly its important that you don't quarrel with Gil. The infirmary is where the patients, hurt or sick, have to heal, feel fresh and be happy when they are discharged out of here. Wouldn't you want Gil to be happy and not feeling stressed?"

Molly nodded. "Sorry."she said to Gil.

He didn't want to say anything else except, "I'm sorry too, for everything." He suddenly hugged her, but she didn't have time to hug back because he moved away.

"Good. Remain this mollified, for the sake of the patient."she told Molly then turned to Gil. "How is your leg feeling?"she asked him.

"It feels like its been punched by Molly."he responded.

"I apologize for the harmful blow to the leg. If the pain continues for over thirty minutes, let me know. I'm about to leave you two alone again. Please behave."she said and disappeared behind the light blue curtains.

Molly yawned tiredly. She jumped on the bed and climbed over Gil to lay next to him.

"W-what are you doing?"he asked her.

"Calm down, I'm tired. I wish I knew why your afraid of me."she said laying on his shoulder.

"Hey no touching! Stay on your side of the bed Molly and I'll stay on mine."he said defeating the urge to yell.

Molly scoot over a little, almost falling off the small bed. "There's not much room on here to move, so your gonna have to deal with it."

"But... its hot in here."he lied.

"Ain't that the truth."she said taking her robe off. She jumped off the bed to throw her robe on the chair. Before she sat back on the bed she noticed the mark she left on his neck getting a bluish color. She sat back on the bed.

"Geez Gilly is your neck okay? I didn't know I bit it that hard."she asked. Before Gil could answer he looked over at Molly's pajamas that had "Sexy" in script across her half exposed chest to her shorts that read words which describes the one who's wearing it.

"Gilly? Hello?" Molly said waving her hand in his face but he didn't respond. "Nurse?"she called out.

"Yes sweetie?"she answered.

"Its Gil, he isn't talking."she said. Nurse Rachelle pushed the curtains away then laughed when she saw Gil stuck staring at Molly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh, but that's just- ahem..."she cleared her throat to sound more serious. "He'll be fine. Try covering those knockers, 'kay."she said then returned to her desk.

"Knockers?" Molly whispered to herself. "Old people and their usage of strange words."

She poked the mark on his neck and cringed at the pain he could be feeling. And idea popped in her head. "Will you feel better if I kiss it?"she asked him and without waiting for an answer she kissed his neck.

He blinked and shook his head. "Huh?"he said feeling rather dazed.

The door opened and Deema stepped inside with Nurse Regina behind her. "Excuse me Gil, you have a visitor."she said.

Deema's eyes widen as she turned around to leave the room."Uh... I'll come back later."she said. Molly moved away from Gil so he could confront Deema.

"You can come in." Gil said to the empty space where Deema was standing.

She appeared in the doorway again. "Aren't you two in the middle of something?" Deema asked.

"No..."

"Not at all."

"Okaaaay." Deema sang as she went back in the room. She pushed Molly's robe to the floor sat on the chair.

"Enjoy your visit, Miss Deema." Nurse Regina said before leaving the room. Deema waved to the nurse.

"Hey Blondie, why are you wearing Goby's jacket?"asked Gil.

Deema glared at him. "I just came from outside. He gave it to me to borrow, I'll return it whenever I see him again. Is your leg good?"she asked him.

"Its feeling better. Thanks for helping me get out of the forest on time."he thanked her and she nodded.

"She's the one who helped you? She rescued a burning cabin just a while ago. Seems that we have a little hero amongst us." Molly said.

"Wow. You should be celebrating, Blondie! What's the visit for?" Gil asked Deema.

"Where's the keys?" Deema asked Gil bluntly.

"Aw man, you too? What keys do you want?"he said pulling the keys out his pocket.

"Gil! You don't give the keys to the campers."said Molly snatching the keys out of his grip.

"Guys-" Deema said but was interrupted.

"I'm not giving it to them. I'm letting them borrow it."he answered sharply, and grabbed the keys away from her.

"Borrowing it is just as worst. You can't trust no one else with the keys! It was given to the Helpers for a reason."she said taking the keys back.

"Hello? I'm still here-"

"I didn't know! Stop taking the keys away!"he yelled as he pulled the keys away from her.

"I don't need the stupid keys!" Deema exclaimed so they could stop arguing. "I just wanna know what keys were used today."she said calming down.

Deema rubbed her head as she tried to remember some information Riley previously told her. "Didn't you let Laura borrow some keys? Y'know the ones she kissed you for?" Deema said with disgust.

"She what?!" Molly shrieked.

"Sorry to break the news about your boyfriend Polly, but I needed to jog his memory for a sec. Kill him later." Deema said to Molly.

"I'm not gonna kill my best friend. He can kiss whoever he wants. I DON'T care!"she replied with a fake smile.

"Ohh..." Deema said. "So what keys did she take?"she asked Gil.

"The keys for shed, the cabins, and its boiler room."he answered.

Deema crossed her arms and her legs. "Did she tell you why she needed those particular keys? Sounds suspicious don't you think?"

"I don't know. I was given tranquilizers, I barely knew what was going on at the time-"

Deema chuckled and she shook her head. "Of course that had to happen..."she said as she facepalmed herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, please continue so I can leave." She said.

"By the time she came back with the keys the medicine's effect wore off. She asked me to tell her how did she look because her friends dressed her up. Ugh... I regret saying she looks 'nice'."he said wiping his mouth again.

"Yup. That's what happens when you lie, dude. I can almost feel your pain." Deema told him. "She used your keys to commit serious damage. You gotta tell the counselors about this tomorrow when we discuss everything."

"We definitely will get that hideous, obese-" Molly caught herself. "Grah!"she growled.

Deema smirked and let out a stifled laugh when she saw Molly's eye was twitching with anger. "Wow. Your really angry at her." Deema said, holding in her laugh.

"Psh, Laura?" Molly said with a laugh. "Naw, s-she's camp family. And family don't get mad at each other, and I'll continue to be the mature one about this. She will pay- I mean get punished for her wrongdoings, tomorrow." she said laying on the bed.

Deema stood up and stretched her arms. "Great. I'll catch you two later. And if Whora's still alive tomorrow, let's get her 'punished'."she laughed then exit the room.

Gil laughed too. "She called her 'Whora'."

"Yeah she's 'Whora' alright." Molly grumbled.

Gil turned to Molly. "Are you sure your not mad at Laura? You sound mad." Gil asked.

"No."she growled. He thought Molly is upset because she's jealous then smiled as he laid back on the bed and yawned.

"You know Laura likes Goby and not me right? She only kissed me because I complimented her."he said to Molly in a mocking tone.

"Yesss I know. That is the purpose of that girl calling her 'Whora' because she's a whore." Molly sang through clenched teeth and started to tremble with anger.

Gil decided to leave that situation alone for now before she explodes. "This is one messed up first day of camp."he said. "This never happened before."

"Yeah. I know."

"And tomorrow will be even worst. I hope things will get better in the future."

Molly sighed calming down. "So do I." she said turning to face the curtains.

"Molly?"

"What?" she answered quickly.

"If you want," he hesitated for a second. "you can sleep next to me."

"Why don't you ask Laura to sleep next to you since you like her so much. Your not scared of her and she's not a bitch. I'm fine over here, thank you."she said closing her eyes.

Gil sighed and turned the other way. "Goodni-"

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep!" she snapped at him.

"I was just saying goodnight. So... goodnight."he said calmly, trying to avoid another argument.

Nurse Rachelle happened to hear them saying 'Goodnight'. She looked up from her phone to speak to the closed curtains. "Want the lights out kids?" Nurse Rachelle asked the two.

"Yes." they answered at the same time. And with that, the lights turned off.

An hour later...

A knock at the door is heard at Room 3. Gil sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Huh? Who's that?"he asked. The nurse crossed the room and went by his bed.

"Shh, go to sleep." Nurse Rachelle said as she laid him back down. She went to the door and opened it. Its Mr. Grouper with a clipboard in hand.

"Hey Grouper, what's up?"she greeted the counselor.

"Evening Rachelle, tomorrow we're going to have a meeting with the campers about the fire accident tonight. Remind me to call for a new cabin to replace the damaged one. And there's an old employee coming back to work with us."he said.

Nurse Rachelle remembered what Riley had told her about Seth returning here, so she act surprised. "An old employee? Y-you don't say."she nervously said.

"Yes. Originally he wasn't suppose to work here anymore, but the judge and his wife agreed he could stay here to spend sometime with his daughter at the same time reclaiming his title as 'Counselor'."he told her.

"Sir, are you talking about-"

Grouper put a finger on his lips and said 'shh' when he saw movement on the bed behind Rachelle. They both checked on the two kids sleeping comfortably together with arms wrapped around one another.

"I don't want to wake them. I'll tell you everything in the morning. You have a good night Rachelle." Grouper said.

"You too sir."she responded then closed the door. She walked away from the door and glanced at the kids lightly soaked in sweat. She turned on the AC and sat back on her seat.

"Are they serious about this? I still don't trust him."she said taking out Seth's folder.

* * *

I know! This was long once again. But you have successfully reached the end ^_^. Whatcha think? (Spooky voice) Whooo is Seth? Will Laura get in trouble for once? I ran out of puzzling questions. Til next chapter which I can't wait to write! I shall put moar "Doby" ~Pet Name By- AmberStone ^_^


	12. Chapter 12: Order In Da Court!

**Finally I am done with this pain of a chapter! It was like walking through hell because I had to change, do math and organize a bunch of stuff so it can make sense! Not to mention coming up with a hundred camper names for this camp & the other camps XD. But finally I am free! Yessss! Shoutout to my gurls OonaxNonners, Authorgirl12, and AmberStone12! **

**Enjoy & Review my wonderful readers! And Smile for Today! Its worth it ^_^**

I felt a small hand constantly tapping my shoulder til I lift my head to see who it was. Its the little red headed girl from yesterday, who gave me the 'Thank You' card.

"Hi Deewa." the little girl said. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time on some girl's purple zebra print alarm clock: 9:47a.m. Since we didn't have a place to sleep last night, we had to share the last female cabin.

"Hey, um-" I closed my eyes and tried to think what her name was while at the same time, trying to fall back asleep.

"My name is Milagros."she said joyfully.

I opened my eyes when she shouted in my ear. "Ah. Milagros. What's up?" I groggily asked her.

"The Coun-sah-wers gave me a big job! My job today is to wake up all of the sleeping girl campers."she replied then started to suck her thumb.

I laid my face in the pillow. "But its not morning yet." I groaned.

She giggled then opened the curtains, letting in the blinding, bright sunlight. "Listen kid, just because that thing in the sky rises doesn't mean I do. Its morning when I wake up. Naturally."

"Don't you want bwekfass?"she asked. I sat up on the bed and stretched my arms. I noticed the once crowded room is now empty. I got on my feet and gently shoved the child near the door.

"Alright cutie, I gotta shower, dress and all that good stuff. I'll meet you at the cafeteria." I said, pushing her out the door.

"Okay Deewa. Don't be late or I will come back and jump on your bed."she giggled as she went outside.

"Yeah alright sounds like fun, bye."I said closing the door then laid back on the bed to fall back asleep.

At the crowded cafeteria, the hungry campers waited at their tables for the Camp Helpers to finish preparing their meal. Camp Bubble had to temporarily share their cafeteria with Camp Storm and Shell because they couldn't afford meals for their campers.

In the meantime, Nicki and her friends, some she met today, waited at their table for Deema to arrive, but it was taking too long. They had a few conversations to keep from getting bored, but it always ended when they agree that they're hungry.

"Where is she?" Nicki asked the girls at their table.

"She might be sleeping. I didn't see her before I fell asleep." Stephanie answered.

"Me neither. All I know is that she went back in the infirmary, though. I don't know why." Ella added.

A girl wearing all black on especially black lipstick, her black hair in low pigtails, sat at the table. Her name is Joy and she's from Camp Shell.

"'Mornin'."she greeted then sat on her chair. "There's nothing like the second day of camp."she said sarcastically with a monotonic tone in her voice.

"Our day won't be so great. We all gotta go to a meeting because some idiot started a fire." Nicki said to her.

"That sucks. I gotta have a very long talk with our counselor about the hair removal in the shampoo bottles. Let's see how swell both our day will go." Joy responded.

Five rowdy boys passed their table, all dribbling a basketball and trying to steal it from each other. "Watch out!"one of them warned Joy as the ball headed toward her. Before it got any closer to her face, she caught the ball.

One of the guys ran up to her. "Thanks bruh." the tall boy said holding out his hands.

"Why would you want this?"she said as she putting pressure on the ball with her hands. "Don't you think it feels a little-" she burst the basketball. "Deflated?"she finished then threw the airless ball at the kid.

"Dude! You didn't have to do that."he said in shock.

"Your right, I didn't. I wanted to."she responded harshly.

He looks away from her to face his buddy who was just catching up with him. "Dwayne, we need a new ball, man."

"Why?"he asked before gazing upon his busted basketball. "...oh." He walked over along with his friends to rest his hands on the table. "Hello ladies."he greeted the girls.

The girls, except Joy and Nicki was blushing and giggling as they greeted him back. "Hey Dwayne." they swooned.

He chuckled softly before setting eyes on Nicki. "'Ey you! The one in pink. You gotta name?"he asked her. When he said someone was wearing 'pink' she knew he was talking to her.

"Nicole."she said timidly.

He took her hand and kissed it. "That's what's up."he said to her. She nervously looked away. "Y-yeah..."she quietly spoke.

"Why so quiet, baby girl? You can talk to me."he said.

"I told you she's shy. When she gets use to you, she's much of a talker." Goby said.

"Oh! Your the lovely Nicole who's friends with Goby."he said. Nicole nodded her head making her hair bangs fall in her face. She didn't bother moving it either, but Dwayne did for her.

"A friend of Goby's a friend of mine. You shouldn't be coverin' them pretty pink eyes with your hair, girl."he said. Nicki blushed and giggled.

"Stop mackin' you ain't got no chance with her." Aaron, a friend of Dwayne, joked.

"Oh you got jokes? Its called being a gentleman. I don't mack- that much."he said with a laugh.

Ella leaned over to Nicki. "Aww, he said your eyes are pretty."she chirped as Nicki rolled her eyes.

"I heard, thanks. I just need a haircut."she said pulling her hair back and rest it on her shoulder.

"Nah, don't cut your hair now." Dwayne said.

Nicki widened her eyes and laughed. "I'm not, don't worry. Just these bangs need to be redone."

"I knew that."he laughed and she did too.

Stephanie elbowed Nicki. "He likes your hair."she sang.

"Stephanie!" Nicki whispered at her.

"Just saying."she giggled back.

Stephanie groaned lowly while rubbing her stomach. "Okay, the baby's getting hungry. What is taking so long?!"she exclaimed impatiently.

Joy marched toward the doorway to the kitchen and opened the door.

"Can you hurry up?"she said to the girls inside.

"We're working on it, goth freak. There's two cooks missing, and they are the only ones who actually knows how to cook the breakfast here." Laura snapped at her.

Joy crossed her arms. "They do? You and those pigs in the kitchen, is substantially unnecessary if there's only two people that can cook."she responded dryly.

"If you think you can waltz in here and try to insult me and my girls, your wrong. We'll cook instead." Laura sneered.

Joy rolled her eyes. "Great. While you poison everybody in here, I'll be at the store."she said as she exit the cafeteria.

When the door closed Laura started to put on an apron. "Forget Molly and Dummy, we gotta cook without them."she said.

"But we ain't good cooks like she said. We might as well wait for the other two to git here." Courtney said.

"We never tried, I wouldn't mind making some scrambled eggs." Cynthia said as she typed on her phone.

Cynthia, the girl who's the sixth Camp Helper, but rarely does her job right. She's also a troublemaker.

"I suppose I can try making bacon. I normally have food made for me, but I guess I can give it a go."said Victoria.

"Alright, let's get cooking!" Laura cheered as she slammed the frying pan on the stove.

Molly kicked open the door and walked in with Gil behind her. "All of you get out."she demanded.

"Whoa there Chica, who do you think your talking to like that?" Cynthia said, putting her phone in her pocket.

"I thought I just told you to get out! I have no time for none of you! Bye!"she roared as she roughly shoved the girls out of the kitchen.

They all fell to the floor after knocking into each other. "We're suppose to be helping ya'll." Courtney yelled. Molly slammed the door and went over to the stove to turn it on.

Gil looked out the kitchen's window to the cafeteria then at Molly. "What's the matter with you? They were-"

"I heard her the first time. You know Laura and her friends is always hungry for trouble and I will end up feeding them my knuckles."she said punching her hand as she went in the closet.

"Fair enough. What're you cooking?"he asked her. Molly took out a large cookbook from the closet and opened it. She traced her finger down the page.

"I'm making gourmet eggs. I need eggs, onions, bacon, salt, pepper, other herbs-"

"Wait a minute, slow down. E-g-g-s..."he said writing the list down in a Post-It.

"No time to write it down, Gilly. You know what, I got this. Step out of the kitchen, please."she told him.

"Aw, but I want to help. You can't make a hundred plates by yourself."he said.

"I packed fifty boxes of supplies by myself, I think I can handle breakfast. You can help by passing me the plates when I finish, okay?"she said placing a new pan on the stove top.

"Okay."he said starting for the door, before he left he turned and saw her staring at him.

"What?" they both said at the same time then laughed.

"Its not what you think,"she said quickly. "I was um, looking at the time."

"The clock is up there."he said, pointing at the clock above the stove.

She stared at her appearance in the window. "I can see the clock from the window! Its reflection, you know."

"Reflection? Why would you-"

"Don't distract me Gilly."she uttered in a low tone as she smear some butter on the warmed pan. He left the kitchen with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile...

Laura left the cafeteria to leave Deema's bag in the cabin she's currently staying at. She went inside, then traveled upstairs to find Deema asleep on the bed. Changing her mind, she slowly backed out the room, bumping into Milagros.

"Hi Laura!"she exclaimed as Laura tried to shush her. "Laura,what's that? It smells like burnt hair."she queried.

Laura nervously hid the bag behind her back. "Nothing. Um, you didn't wake Deema, why?" Laura asked her.

"Did so! Deewa said she had to showah." Milagros said crossing her arms.

"Let me show you the right way to wake someone." Laura said walking in the room. She then went in the bathroom to pour steaming, hot water in a bowl from the sink.

She traveled over to Deema's bed. "Observe the teacher, child." Laura said as she dumped the bowl on Deema's face.

Deema screamed and jumped up waving her hands away fearfully. "AHHHHH! No! Stop it!"she screamed. Deema opened her eyes, seeing Laura laughing at her unfortunate event.

"Laura?! I'm gonna kill you!"she yelled as she jumped off the bed to chase Laura down the stairs. Laura grabbed ahold of Milagros then left the cabin before Deema could get to them.

"I run fast for a fat girl, don't I Deema?!" Laura yelled back with a laugh.

Deema's POV

I went in the bathroom and glared at my reflection. My once beautifully curly hair is flat with some of my curls left. I can't fix my hair either, because my bag is still missing. I brushed whatever I could with my hands then showered. After my shower, I dressed in shorts and a plaid belly shirt with flip flops.

I went back to mirror and brush my hair in a ponytail. I never noticed how long my hair is until now. It can reach down my back! I zipped up Goby's jacket and went out in the warm air. I eventually found the cafeteria as well as Nicki and a bunch of other campers surrounding her.

"Hey."I said.

"Hey. Your hair looks, different."she said a bit amazed. "I like it. The style's pretty."she complimented. I smiled as I sat next to her. "Thank you." I thanked her.

"Hey there, stranga!" I heard a familiar voice say. I excitedly smiled when I saw my old buddy Dwayne! I couldn't believe my eyes are seeing him here, of all places! He's one of my party friends and we both bring life to the parties we go to.

"Oh my god its been years!" I said, giving him a big hug. As I hugged my pal, I saw Goby sitting right behind him and blushed.

"Hi Goby."I said to him.

"Hey."he responded. I backed away from Dwayne and took Goby's jacket off. I felt a little chilly because of the lack of shirt covering my stomach but I got use to it.

"Sorry if it smells like Dolce & Gabbana... wait, who cares what fragrance it is..." I said shaking my head, mentally facepalming myself. Deema! Get ahold of yourself! What is wrong with you?!

"Thank you so much for letting me borrow it." I thanked him as I handed the jacket over.

"Sure, your welcome."he said, ogling me. "I like your outfit today."

"Thanks. I thought it was needed 'cause its pretty hot out there." I said waving my hand near my face to cool off from its breeze.

The tone in his voice went smooth and deep as he spoke, "Hot like you." I nearly melted when he said that to me, but I tried to stay as conscious as possible.

"Y-you think I-I'm hot?" I squealed, feeling my cheeks warm up.

He chuckled at the way I reacted. "Yeah, I thought it was the right thing to say since-"

I started to babble incoherent words then fainted in Nicki's arms with my hand to my forehead.

Nicki turned to Goby and laughed. "Alright Casanova, whatcha say to her?"she asked him, unaware of our little talk because she was conversing with Dwayne.

"I called her hot, because she's lookin' fine today. Was that too much for her?"he responded with a shrug.

"She's a drama queen, of course it is." Nicki said to him. "Deema did you hear what Goby said? Your lookin' fine." Nicki said to my unconscious body. I was busy prancing in La-La land than listening to a word she says.

Another Meanwhile ^_^...

Cynthia looked up from her phone and noticed Gil standing outside of the kitchen, waiting. She popped a piece of gum in her mouth and walk up to him. "She kicked you out too?"she asked while chewing her gum loudly.

"Nope! I'm in charge of passing the plates. Whenever she needs 'em."he replied.

Cynthia rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth, which caught his attention. "Passing plates? 'Kay Gil listen, you know she can't do all that cooking by herself right?"

He thought about how right she was, but he knew Molly would most likely be extremely upset if he sets foot in there. "It's alright. She's got it."he said.

"Nah, that's what she wants you to think. Molly's always playing 'Miss. Independent' to impress ya. Did you notice that, at all?"

Gil shook his head. "Me? Don't you think you being delusional? She's just really into her job. She would've said she was impressing me if she was."

"Um, no she wouldn't. That's why I'm here to tell you for her. Follow me."she said inflating her gum then popped it with her teeth. She quietly opened the door and peeked inside the kitchen along with Gil.

They both watched Molly running around in the kitchen to grab the right ingredients for the eggs and bacon, at the same time preventing them to burn. She spilled some cream on the floor and growled.

"Where are the paper towels?!"she yelled then slammed the refrigerator shut. She looked over at the counter and laughed when she saw it just sitting there. "Oh, found it. Last thing is the biscuits. I need some flour."she said to herself.

Cynthia glanced at Gil, who's watching her carefully with a smirk on his face. "Molly does look like she needs a hand in the kitchen."he said thoughtfully.

Cynthia grinned. "See? She needs your help 'cause she's strugglin'. Get the flour for your princess."she said, pulling out her phone to text.

"Maybe that's not a bad idea. Its just flour, how much trouble can that cause, right?"he asked Cynthia.

"Right! Your a smart kid, Gilbert."she said playfully punching his arm. "I'll be right here whenever you need me, babe."

Gil snuck in the kitchen when Molly wasn't facing that direction and entered the closet where all the food for the camp is stored. Up, way on the top of the shelf, is a huge bag of flour. He began to climb shelf after shelf until he reached the top. He grabbed the heavy flour bag and tried to lift it.

Molly opened the closet door and shrieked when she saw Gil unexpectedly in there. He got scared too, then accidentally knocked over the flour and the white powder began pouring all over her head. He pulled the flour and sat it upright. Once the flour stopped flowing, she angry glared at him.

"Get... down..."she seethed ferociously. He took a step to climb down, but slipped on the flour and landed on her with a thud. Cynthia, bust out laughing til her stomach cramped as she recorded this on her phone from the window.

The flour started to smoke up the air causing them to cough. "I-Im sorry I was just trying to help, but the flour-"

"I don't care!"she screamed at him. "You... stupid, pain in the neck, I told you to stay out of the kitchen! Look at the mess you made!"she growled viciously.

"I'm the pain in the neck?"he asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Your never letting that go, are you?"she queried.

"Yeah, never!"he sneered.

He took a better look at Molly, noticing her face was reflecting a bright orange color coming from the stove's direction. He looked at the stove then jumped up and screamed. "Fire!"

Molly sat up and screamed as she pulled on her hair. "The breakfast! Quick get the baking soda!"she instructed him. Gil ran over to the counter where two containers rest. One of them had baking soda, and the other had flour but he couldn't tell which one.

"M-Molly there's two containers here! Which one is the baking soda?"he said nervously, not wanting to pick one himself.

"Hurry Gilly!"she yelled back as she searched out the window to see if anyone is noticing what's going on. Thank goodness they don't.

He pointed at both the containers trying to decide the right one. "Eenie, Meenie... this one!"he said grabbing the yellow colored container that contained flour, then dumped it on the flames, causing the fire to enlarge.

"Oh sh-"he mumbled, backing away from the fire.

"You couldn't at least taste it to find the right one?"she said turning around.

"Gross, I hate the taste of baking soda and uncooked flour."he replied.

"Ugh! Nevermind. The extinguisher!"she said pointing to it. Gil went to the red colored extinguisher, then aimed it at the blaze.

"No, let me do it!" Molly yelled as she tried to take it away from him, but he accidentally sprayed the white substance at her making her scream. "Aaahh! Make it stop!"she screamed.

"Its jammed!"he said trying to fix it the handle.

"Can you stop pointing that thing at me!?"she yelled as she used her hands to block it from getting in her face.

By the time he turned to spray the, fire there was no more foam left. "Oh god... what are we going to do?!"said Molly backing away from the stove.

"Um... water?"he suggested.

Just then Counselor Summer ran inside and dumped a bunch of baking soda on top of the fire, letting it go out. After the fire stopped and everything is quiet, she turned to Gil and Molly with an angry expression on her face.

"Clean this mess up, or else!"she yelled at the two. Some nosy campers who wandered in, ran out when she turned to leave.

"I'm so sorry about breakfast, I'll-"

"Don't worry about breakfast Molly, we're ordering something else. You Helpers are very "helpful"."she said then left the messy kitchen.

Cynthia walked further inside, still laughing very hard. "What a show Gilbert. What a damn good show!"she managed to say as she continued to laugh and applaud.

Molly turned to her. "You mean to tell me... you were watching this all go down without helping us?!" Molly yelled.

"That's right, Princess."she said as she filed her nails. "That was the most hilarious thing, I've ever seen. You guys can watch it if you want. I recorded it."she said, blowing on her fingers.

Molly pointed at the door. "Get out of my sight! Get out, before I stab you! Get out!"she roared, grabbing a knife off the nearby counter.

"Whoa, okay, I'm leaving."said Cynthia, leaving the room and laughed as she did. Molly grabbed a mop and furiously wiped the floor with it.

Gil gazed at her slamming the mop at the floor angrily, not properly getting the mess up, just splashing it all over the place. Eventually the mop broke in half, and made her even more frustrated.

"Um..."

"If you dare say a word to me, I will rip your throat out."she threatened.

He raised his eyebrows and continued to clean the floor with the sponge. "Can I say sorry?"he said anyways.

Oona opened the kitchen door, right on time. She examined the humongous mess all over the the floor then at the two.

"Um, Molly and Gil, the Counselors would like to talk to us. I'll get the janitor to... yeah. Come on!" The three of them left the kitchen and traveled out of the cafeteria to the Courtroom!

Inside a small building they referred as 'Court', their tag names read: Counselors- Summer, Dusk, Grouper and Matthew. They sat on four big chairs, while the chatty campers sat on one of the two sides of the courtroom and waited for instructions.

"Silence!" Mrs. Dusk exclaimed. It immediately fell quiet in the room. "Oona and Nonny."she called out.

"Yes ma'am?" Oona answered. She elbowed Nonny while he was reading and pointed to Mrs. Dusk. "Y-yes?"he said.

"The both of you are not in trouble. Be gone with you, and bring the children, they haven't done anything wrong either."she said. Oona and Nonny stepped off the bleachers and exit the room, with the children following.

"The boys may leave too, except Gil, Goby and Cadman. The females who weren't in the burning building may leave as well." Ms. Summer announced. The ones she called out, quietly left the room leaving the rest of us here.

It was dead silent for twenty minutes. Some of us went on our phones as we sat patiently. "Well?" Ms. Summer said waiting for one of us to talk.

"Well, why am I still here? What do you want to discuss?" Cynthia complained as she typed on her phone.

"Your here because you didn't fulfil your 'Camp Helper' duties."

Ms. Summer looks down at Cynthia's hands, gliding on the screen of her phone. "What kind of cellphone is that?"she said holding out her hand.

Cynthia smiled as she ran up to her. "Its the new I-Phone 6. GGot it right after I passed the stupid hard regents."she said boastfully.

"Incorrect." Ms. Summer said breaking her phone in half. Cynthia watched in horror as she threw her busted phone on the floor. "This was the new "I 'Broke'-Phone Now" You got it after failing at doing your job."

Me and the other campers at the bleachers slowly put our phones in our pockets so she wouldn't do the same to us.

"You couldn't give me a warning?" Cynthia said, obviously upset about her phone, but she mind her tone with Summer.

"I don't give warnings. Go sit down, slacker."she said pointing at the bleachers.

Cynthia walked to her seat, and she looks pretty ticked off. Ever since I was here all she ever did was play on that phone. I wonder what she'll do without it. So far, Ms. Summer is a very mean counselor, I hope I never get in trouble with her.

"Camp Helpers, let's start with you. Come forth." Mrs. Dusk said. The four of them stood up and did what they been told.

"About this fire yesterday, I would like to know why a new camper did your job for you." Ms. Summer interrupted.

"I tried to stop her but when she ran inside, I had time to call the fire department." Molly replied.

"What's with phones these days?" Ms. Summer asked the over three counselors. "It doesn't matter if you called them, someone could've been hurt. I want to hear alibis, now!"she yelled.

"I was in my cabin, waiting for Gil to come back from his walk." Molly said.

"Since when do we allow boys to be present in the same cabins as the girls?" Ms. Summer asked the other counselors, but they didn't answer.

"Since, always."replied Molly as she crossed her arms. Ms. Summer squint her eyes at Molly with a revolted look on her face. "Why are you staring at me like that?"she asked after noticing her lasting stare.

"You question me as if I would answer that."she said bluntly.

"I'm fine with him visiting, Gutterhead."she answered back curtly, which had her friends appalled at her rude insult.

Ms. Summer wrote something down on her clipboard and sighed softly. "You may be fine with it, but I'm not."she said.

"Who cares about what your fine with. I was waiting for him at my cabin. I was in my cabin, that's all you need to worry about, there's my alibi."she spoke sharply, thence returning to her seat on the bleachers.

Ms. Summer stared menacingly at Molly for a very long time, but she didn't notice this time.

"Gil, where were you during your walk?" Mr. Grouper asked him with a tone kindlier than Ms. Summer could ever manage.

"Actually, I went in the infirmary for the night after the 'walk'." Gil said looking back at Molly, curious about why she said he went on a walk. Even I looked over at her, because I knew it was a lie.

"Gil, focus your eyes this way," Ms. Summer interrupted. He turned his head. "By the way, your banned from touching anything that's sharp. And to make sure you don't, I'll assign someone for you." Ms. Summer said.

He sighed with relief. "Okay."he said returning to the bleachers and sat next to me.

"I was in the forest getting wood for the cabins, doing my job as usual." Goby said returning to his seat.

"Really? Then it was difficult for you to be informed about the fire on time. That's a problem." Mrs. Dusk said leaning back on her chair.

"It is. So to help solve that problem, I ordered some walkie-talkies. They should be sent in the mail very soon." Mr. Grouper said to her.

"Very well. I suppose I should leave them unpunished for this whole situation. Without a way to contact each other, it's almost impossible to get work done around here." Ms. Summer said.

"Alright. The rest of you, how did the fire start?" Mr. Matthew asked us.

Laura quickly stood up. "They were using flat irons and it caught the place on fire."she said. Me and the girls started to clamor, disagreeing with her lie.

"Silence!" Mrs. Dusk exclaimed, but we continued to argue. "Order in the court!"

"Guys she's lying!" I yelled and the girls nodded in agreement.

"No I'm not. You were using flat irons. Isn't that right?" Laura said to me.

"Actually no I wasn't. I was helping Goby with the wood." I replied.

"Is that true Goby?" Mr. Matthew asked and he nodded.

"Answer!" Ms. Summer yelled at him.

"I did?"he said, puzzled.

"Was she helping you with the fire wood? Or not?"she queried.

"Um, yes?"he answered.

"You sound like your not sure."she said suspiciously.

Laura cleared her throat to get the counselors' attention.

"He's telling the truth because she was with him when I told her about the fire. But, I found something she's been looking for since last night."she said turning to Cad, who was sitting in the back.

He lift up my bag, Laura stole. The appearance is filled with burnt flat irons as if it was at the scene of the fire. Without Ella telling them what she saw, the counselors is going to believe her.

"I found Deema's bag, in the debris. She probably went in the cabin to hide them so she wouldn't get caught." She turned to me. "That's why I took your bag Deema."

"You've got to be kidding me..." I grumbled, ready to take the undeserved punishment.

"That is indeed Deema's." Mrs. Dusk said studying the bag in Laura's hand. "In that case, your in trouble for damaging camp property, young lady."

"That's impossible! She was in the forest at the time!" I heard the girl from the bleachers shout. Oh god, somebody please tell her to stay out if this before I get into more trouble.

"You'll never know Molly, you were in your cabin waiting for 'Gilly'." Laura said his pet name in a mocking tone.

"Laura..."she growled, managing a calm facial expression on her face. "I know your trying to get innocent people in trouble like last year with your outrageous lying, but can you try being real for once?" Molly said.

"What do you mean 'lying'? You should know flammable objects aren't allowed in the cabins. If Deema didn't burn down the cabin; what if her friends did?"

"Mister Grouper told me and Oona, they're allowed if the females are responsible. Why am I answering back to this anyways. Your aiming to change the subject." Molly said realizing what Laura was planning.

"No I'm not, your trying to avoid the fact that you will get in trouble for what these girls did. So your covering yourself, you don't care about their innocence- "

"I always care about anyone's innocence!" She yelled, getting aggravated. "The girls didn't do anything, because after a visit from one of them last night, it seems that you are the guilty one here."

Laura scoffed. "So much for caring about anyone's innocence."she remarked. "What makes you so sure I had anything to do with the fire?"she asked.

"Who in the world asks for keys to the boiler room and shed in the middle of the night? I think the lighter fluid did the job. I'm right, am I?" Molly queried. I smiled when I saw Laura's face went nervous after she realized she's cornered.

"How about you stay out of this before I punch you in the face!" Laura yelled.

Now someone tells her to stay out of it!? Molly quickly ran off the bleachers and went up to her. I hope she doesn't do anything too drastic.

"You wanna punch me in the face?! I've been waiting for you to make that mistake for the longest!" Molly snarled. She pointed at her face to give Laura a target of choice.

"Go ahead, do it and watch what'll happen. Please do it! You got one hit! Please hit me!" I watched anxiously as I waited for Laura to hit her then get beaten up. That girl looks like she could tear someone apart at any given moment.

Gil stood up and stepped off the bleachers. He held her hand and gently pat it. Aw man! Why dude?!

"Molly. I don't think its a good time to start a fight."he said to her.

"The second she hits me will make it the perfect time to excoriate the crap outta her!"she roared. Everybody stared at her like she was crazy- well as if she had five heads.

"Um... w-we wouldn't want that... Goby help me." Gil said to his friend. Goby shook his head nervously.

"Don't worry about holding me back boys, this is her decision. I wasn't going to start the fight."

"Okay, good, let's sit down, now."he said returning to his seat, this time she sat next to him.

"I've heard you kids argue for too long. I'm done discussing this incident. The females are getting their hair products confiscated!" Ms. Summer said.

The girls and I started to complain about how unfair that is. How will I get my hair to be curly again?! This is officially a living nightmare!

"You can't do that! Molly just proved Laura had something to do with the fire, please don't take my flat iron!" Stephanie whined.

"Too late Preggers, its already done. Laura said the irons are the cause of this and it seems true. Look at them."she said.

I stood up. "This is unacceptable! I will not stand for this!" I yelled. No pun intended, I just had to stand.

"Are you getting loud with me Deema?" Ms. Summer asked.

"I guess I am!" I retorted. "Your taking sides with her! Only a complete airhead would let her slide after what Dolly said about the lighter fluid! She obviously dumped it somewhere in the boiler room to make it explode!"

"First of all you little loud mouth, I don't ever take sides. Second, her name is Molly, and after what Laura said about her helping herself out of trouble, I don't know who to believe anymore."

Molly instantly stood up. "Seriously?! Alright, I'm out of here."she said as she walked off the bleachers.

"Where do you think your going, Camp Helper?" Ms. Summer said in a mocking tone.

"Don't ever let me hear you call me that again. I quit! Find yourself a new Camp Helper!"she screamed then stormed outside.

Ms. Summer narrowed her eyes then turned to me as if nothing just happened. "It seems that you know what happened in the boiler room-"

"Oh come on! I guessed! Stop being blind for a second and be fair okay?" I said.

"Did you just cut me off? Alright this session is over, everybody may leave the Courtroom!"she announced.

"Wait a minute-" I said but she waved her hand so I could stop talking.

"Not another word. Goodbye."

I stomped out the room to head toward my temporary cabin with nothing but the fresh memory of the court meeting. I realized everytime we tried to inform the counselors, Laura throws in extra stuff to confuse them. I need their full attention whenever its possible.

"Can you believe that lady? She didn't let the other counselors, probably with more sense, speak!" Nicki said walking up to me.

"That's because she's a big fat jerk! Just like Laura, only skinnier." I said slowing down my walk. "I really feel bad for that girl who quit. Do you think she meant it?" I asked Nicki and she shrugged.

"It looks like she meant it. She'll be a'ight, her friends will make her feel better and she might change her mind."she answered.

I crossed my arms and sighed. "Geez, I hope so. Laura definitely have those counselors wrapped around her chubby, little fingers. That's gotta change." I huffed.

"Word." Nicki said as fanned herself with her hand and wiped her forehead. "Wanna chill at the beach? Its hot out here- like you." Nicki joked.

I punched her arm and laughed. "Sure, why not." I said as we head to our cabin where we can change into our bathing suits.

**Yup! This was a very VERY long chapter! Shame on me! I had to squish like, half of everything on this chapter to save Chapter 13 for bad luck stuff! ^_^ Whatcha think about this chapter guys? Review and Have an Awesome Day because its kinda getting warm out! Now I can concentrate better because its difficult writing a Summer story when its freakin' cold out XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Camp Fire Night

HALO EVERYONE! HERE'S CH.13! JUST A WARNING THAT THIS CHAPTER IS FILLED WITH A BUNCH OF: suggestive themes, crude & rude humor, and some language but its not too bad ^_^'. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND REVIEW XD Geez... 11k is a lot of words! But enjoy it anyways lol!

Oh yeah and I'd like to give a shoutout to my gurls OonaxNonners, Authorgirl12, and Amberstone12 you girls rock! Like, totally! And another shoutout to BugsBunny10 for giving me majority of the ideas. And an extra ShoutOut to OonaxNonners who gave me an additional idea ;) lol! Thankies!

After the court meeting, Mr. Grouper returned to his small, quiet office. On his computer he saw a small note stuck to it. It read: 'Call This Number' followed by the actual number. He picked up his phone, dialed the number and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"he answered.

"Grouper! What's going on, old sport?" the voice said cheerfully. Mr. Grouper almost wanted to hang the phone up on him, but he already left him in silence for too long.

"Hey... Seth. How's it been?"he answered nervously.

"You don't sound excited to hear from me again." Seth said.

"That's because-" he yawns. "I just woke up from a nap during break time. It is great to hear from you again. Um, I really need to get back to work-"

"Hold on old sport, I need to ask you a question. You didn't have to make up an excuse to end the call, alright?"he said in a grim-like tone. Mr. Grouper didn't respond.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"I'm still here. What's your question?" Mr. Grouper asked.

"I'm being transported to Camp Bubble tomorrow?" Seth queried with his tone lightened.

Mr. Grouper sighed then let out a cough to disguise it. "Correct. Hopefully you and your daughter will get along during the Summer. Let it not be the only purpose of your return, you still have to-"

"Do you think she misses me?" Seth interrupted. "I haven't seen her in so many years."

"Eh... sure?"

"Really? That's excellent to hear, I can't wait to see her beautiful face again, and how grown she's gotten."

"Right... I uh... gotta go." Mr. Grouper said as he shut his phone off. He rest his elbows on his desk and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"What a weirdo!" Nurse Riley said, walking in the office. Mr. Grouper looked up and put on a nervous expression. "You heard?"

"Yes. Did Camp Shell report him for anything?"she asked him.

"Nope, he's clean. Honestly Riley, we have to consider him as camp family, not an outcast."

"I knew that, Grouper!"she said hitting his head playfully with the folder in her hands. "I barely met the guy. I heard about him once though... on the news."she said.

"What was your reason of being here again?"he asked her.

"There are campers by the beach, waiting for it to be open. Me and nurses agreed that the kids need to play in the water before the sun kills them. Let Gil be the Lifeguard because he's excellent at CPR."

"Gil? Out of the five Camp Helpers?"

"We gave the six of them a First Aid Test, and he is more than qualified to be a Lifeguard by passing the test with a 110%. Nonny's 109% and Molly's in third place with 108%. Those two misspelled some words."

"Wow."he replied, surprised by this. "Yeah, open the beach and get him on the job right away. Thanks for telling me about Gil's hidden intelligence."

"I wouldn't say that, sir. He's a very bright young man. And your welcome."she said, exiting the room.

Meanwhile, walking to the beach everybody around the campgrounds were talking about the big event that happens on Wednesdays.

"Guys, guess what day it is?" Goby asked his friends who is walking with him to the beach.

"If you mean something other than Wednesday, I don't know." Dwayne answered.

"Your right! Its something other than Wednesday. Tonight is Camp Fire Night!" Goby said. The boys said 'Oh!' at the same time and murmured about it

"What's Camp Fire Night?"asked Aaron.

"Camp Fire Night is so fun! Think of it as a party. We can play games, dance, sing, and do a lot of other things! Its kinda the night you can do whatever you want." Gil informed the boys.

"Really?" Dwayne said with a roguish smile.

"Don't do nothing out of the ordinary, though." Gil added.

"Wasn't thinking of it. I suddenly had a feeling we'll have a great time. I do love a good wild party, ask Deema. We both grew up together, partying all the time." Dwayne said remembering the good times.

"On the same note, are you inviting Blondie to the party? Try not to make her faint again." Gil jeered to Goby.

Goby had thought about asking her to go with him, but he already assumed someone asked her by now since everyone is talking about it. He'll do it anyways to see if she's going. "Yeah I'll invite her, if you take Molly."he said.

"Why the heck would I do that? She had a bad day, and its best to let her have time by herself."he said.

"Its not right to leave her alone while everybody's having fun. The rest of us tried talking her into going already, and your the only one who didn't so..."

"I didn't ask her for a reason. What makes you think her answer will change if I was to ask her?"he questioned.

"I don't know 'Gilly', what do you think?" Aaron laughed.

"What did you just called me?" Gil chided.

"Gil."he lied.

"Calm down, what's with the 'tude?" Goby asked.

"I hate it when other people call me that. Everybody's always attempting to make a joke out of that name."he sighed.

"She almost always call you 'Gilly'. Don't blame us for using a name that's been used continuously because its a catchy. Why don't you tell her to stop calling you that?" Dwayne said.

"I wish it could be that easy. If I tell her to stop calling me 'Gilly' all it's going to do is make her punch me in the face. I rather be made fun of." Gil said glaring at Aaron.

"My bad. I was saying she likes you in a certain way and your probably the only one able to get her to the party. " Aaron said.

Gil shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah right."

"Babe!" Cynthia addressed Gil.

"Yeah?"he responded.

"Mr. Grouper wants you to be on Lifeguard Duty today. Here's your whistle, megaphone, binoculars, rescue board, and these cute red swim pants to cover that cut."she said as she handed him the equipment.

"Cool! Thanks Cynthia!"he spoke through the megaphone, sending forceful breeze out of it as he talks.

She laughed and fixed her hair. "Your welcome! The campers wanted me to ask if your singing tonight."

Gil smiled. Not that its too much of a good thing, but with Molly's not around, the campers, mostly the girls, are less scared to ask him to entertain them with his voice. He does enjoy showing off the talent he loves.

"Tell 'em I'll sing. Not just any song; an original song by me."he said.

"Excelente! I knew you wouldn't disappoint your fangirls, or me. Make the song good and slow, like a love song."

"Love song. Got it."he said as he went into the Lifeguard's Cabin.

"Goby, I want you to play in the water with those kids. Lunchtime is at three because of the late breakfast, make sure they're ready to eat by then."she told him.

"Okay..."he looked down at his watch and back at her. "since its 4:50. I'll get them ready to eat at 5:30." Goby told her.

Cynthia grabbed his wrist and stared at the watch. "Damn... oh well, I can't tell the time without my phone, so anything that has to do with time isn't my fault until that 'witch' buys me a new one."she said.

Gil walked out the cabin and opened the gates to the beach. All of the campers immediately rushed out into the open water, splashing, diving and enjoying the cool, small waves under the hot warm, evening sun.

Deema's POV

Me and Nicki sat on the sand at the beach dressed in our totally cute bathing suits. Of course Nicki is wearing a pink two piece, while I wear my vermilion colored cut out side designed one piece.

"You know, I've been wondering where Cad be at when he's not with me." Nicki said. She laid back on the beach towel to soak in the sun's hot rays.

"Hopefully he realized following you around is pointless, like the million times I told him, and just found a new crowd to hang with." I said.

"Good, because he needs to stay away from me for a while before I black out on him." Nicki blurted out. I thought I was hearing things for a second so I asked about it. She sighed before speaking. "The other day-"

"Hey! Deema and Nicole!" Dwayne interrupted.

"Umm, hellllooo. Do you not see us talking? Rude!" I responded bluntly.

"My bad Ma. I wanna ask ya'll if you want to play a game in the water." he asked.

Goby noticed Nicki's expression, I like to call the "exactitude attitude" when she looks exactly like she has an attitude. That's a no brainer.

"Is everything okay?"he asked.

"Nah its all good. You guys go play, I'll be there in a hour. I ate a while ago." Nicki said.

Dwayne sat next to her on the sand. "I'll wait. You guys can go."he said motioning his hands for us to leave.

"I don't think so Dwayne, your going in the water." I laughed while tugging on his arm.

"Ma, chill. Imma be there in an hour."he said. I turned to Goby and shrugged.

Suddenly Milagros ran up to Goby, jumping up and down excitedly. "Goby! Goby! The Little Guppies wanna play!"

"Okay! Gotta go ya'll."he said to us then followed the little kids into the water.

I watched him ran into the water toward the laughing children. I peered up at the Lifeguard Tower and smiled. That is the perfect spot to get a better view at him. I walked over to the tower and climbed the ladder.

"I don't want to dedicate the love song about her. I will never hear the end of it from the guys." I heard someone said in the tower. I reached the top and sat next to the blue haired boy. He stared at me with a confused look on his face.

"Uh, I'll call you back Oona."he said ending the call on his phone. "Can I help you, Blondie?"he asked me.

"Do you mind me sitting up here to watch?" I asked him.

"No, I don't mind."he said going back on his phone to call someone. He held the phone to his ear and said, "Hello?"

"STOP F... CALLING ME!" I heard a girl scream through the phone. It was so loud, some kids at the beach turned around to see what the commotion was about, but that was short lived because they continued to play.

"Sorry! I meant to call someone else. Sorry!"he said hanging up then sighed.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" I asked him.

"That was Molly. I wanted to call her so I could invite her to the party, but all she ever did was declined my calls and screamed in my ear, which was new..."he said rubbing his ear.

"Oh man, she's still mad about earlier isn't she? You should try talking to her face to face, not by calling." I suggested.

"Love to, but Cynthia said she doesn't answer the door. I don't know how else I'm suppose to get her to the party."

"What if she answers to your voice?" I said making him smile.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, but you don't have to worry about that, your suppose to be playing in the beach."he sighed.

"And leave you here in a tizzy? No way! Besides, I'm having fun just sitting up here. Its a beautiful view by the way... so... sexy..." I said dreamily staring at Goby laughing and splashing around with the kids.

Gil squint at what I said. "Sexy?"he repeated, puzzled. I shook my head.

"I-I mean... um... Pepsi? I am so thirty for Pepsi, do you have any in that cooler?" I asked him. He opened the cooler and dug in the ice for the beverage.

"Nope, we ran out-"

"Go get some more." I said quickly.

"But I have Sprite and-

"I want some Pepsi, please. Here's a twenty. Buy a whole case!" I said shoving the money in his hand.

"I'm on duty Blondie, what if someone drowns."he said.

"If they're about to drown at some point, Goby will save them."

He groaned and slouched on the chair. "Can't you settle for a Sprite, since your so thirsty? I don't feel like getting in trouble."he complained. I glared at him, then shoved the cooler off the tower. A loud crash and a thud is heard beneath us. "My leg!" someone screamed out.

Gil looked down at the injured camper. "Stay calm kid! I'm coming!"he shouted. He grabbed a first aid kit and climbed down the tower.

I leaned on the arm of the chair and watched Goby tossing a ball around with the Little Guppies. I must have an incredible sense of sight because I can see the salty water drizzle down him like sweat. I could watch him all day.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Nicki said, scaring me. She saw me flinch at her sudden appearance, then laughed.

"My bad, I saw you staring at him again, but you weren't blinking either so I checked if you were alive."she said sitting next to me.

"Oh." I inhaled then breathed out. "Yep. I'm still breathing."

She took my phone and put in my password. "Yeah Nicki, you can borrow my phone." I said sarcastically.

She laughed. "I'm going to take a picture of him for you."

"No! Why!? Gimmie my phone." I said as I tried to grab it from her.

"Ah, no. Do you know how awkward it was explainin' about you staring at him 24/7? I had to lie and I don't like lying to my friends."

"He... noticed that?" I asked her nervously. She raised her eyebrows and nodded basically saying 'No Duh' in her pink irises.

"He's so beautiful though! I can't keep my eyes off him and those muscles. Screw this, I'll take the picture." I grabbed my phone from her and started taking pictures of him until the phone displayed "Insufficient Storage". I sighed happily and laid on Nicki's lap with the phone to my chest.

Nicki shook her head and chuckled as she braided my hair. "Oohh girl, why you so obsessed with him? I just wanna know."she sang something similar to a Mariah Carey song.

"I'm not obsessed. Its more like, deeply interested. I wish I had time to spend with him alone for a long, long time." I sighed.

"Mmph, you ain't ready."she said.

I elbowed her in the stomach. "I mean to talk and y'know see what he's like. I want to know if he's the caring type of guy."

"That was my second guess of what you meant by being 'alone' with him. Anywaaayz, there's a way to get his full attention."she told me, while she started to pull out the braid.

"Also you should know your not the only girl around here who likes him, there are plenty thirsty chicks tryna to get to him first. You better kick your sassiness up to eleven girl." she laughed.

I smiled at that suggestion. "When there's some kind of competition for what I want, being sassy is a must, Barbie. Thanks for reminding me, and now its time to turn the tables."

Nicki beamed with joy and nodded. "That's what's up Deema. Have you heard about this party called Camp Fire Night? You should go, its the perfect time to hang with your man."she said teasingly.

"Uh uh, I'm focusing on having a great time there. If he wants to follow me around, then that's fine with me." I said.

"Alright Blondie, the kid is fine. I don't know why he said his leg hurt when the cooler hit his head," Gil said climbing up the tower. He sat next to me and groaned. "Who is this extra person?"he asked me.

"My friend Nicole."

"Nicole? Awesome, its nice to finally meet you."he said shaking her hand. "I hope your enjoying our camp. Have you made new friends besides Blondie?"he queried.

"I love this camp with a passion, and I am making a bunch of friends everyday." Nicki said.

"Great! Goby told us you were having trouble with Laura, so we wanted to make sure you were having a good time."he chuckled.

"Oh yes. It like being in Trinidad again. The hot sun, the nice people, the beautiful location. You guys really know how to charm a camper." Nicki replied as she stood up.

"Wow thanks! You compared us to a country I haven't heard of! We must be doing an job excellent this year."he said excitedly.

"You are. A'ight, I'll see you guys tonight." Nicki said climbing down the tower.

"Bye." we said in unison.

"Blondie, I have a question cause I saw flashing lights up here. Were you taking pictures of someone?"he asked me.

"I heard you were gonna sing tonight. A love song too." I said, changing the subject. "Who's it gonna be about?"

He laid back on the chair. "Oh yeah... that. I don't know how Molly makes up a song without practicing. She's a natural lyricist."he said.

"Make a song about her. I'm sure she will appreciate something that comes from your heart." I suggested.

"A song about Molly...? I can't do that. Everybody will say I like her cause its a love song."

"Don't you like her?" I asked him. He took a long while, more like ten minutes to nod his head at my question.

"Hi Gil and friend, what time is it?" Mr. Grouper asked us.

"Um, 5:29?" I answered.

"No Blondie." Gil chuckled. "Its time for lunch!" he said then climbed down the tower.

I leaned on the edge of the tower. "Lunch? Isn't it too late for that? Its practically dinner time!" I shouted.

"Yeah I know! Breakfast was late, and now we have lunch late. I don't think we'll have dinner speaking of that."he said resting on the leg of the tower.

The leg bend backwards making me fall off. I felt like I almost had a heartattack when I suddenly dropped from someplace high up. Luckily Gil caught me before I hit the ground- and by that I mean I landed on him.

I jumped up quickly to check if he was alright. Thank goodness he is. He rubbed his head and groaned. "I'm going to get Molly, if anyone is asking for me, let them know where I went."he told me then left. That kid is so weird...

"Deema." Goby said.

"Yes?" I responded.

"You heard about tonight?"he asks.

"Yes I have," I smirked. "why do you want to know?"

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Me? Go with you?" I squeaked, almost getting too excited. It hasn't been ten minutes and I'm already reverting back to the 'Weak Deema' who came around the day I met Goby. I'm still making arrangements to get her kicked out for good.

"I'll think about it." I said.

"I hope you do go with me, 'cause I want you to also be my dancing partner, I know you'd like dancing and all that." he said.

"I like the sound of that... wait... how do you know I like dancing?" I questioned.

"Goby," Laura disrupted. "your still sitting next to me at lunch, right?"she asked him.

"For the hundredth time, yes. If you ask again, I'll ask someone else sit next to me."he warned. Laura pretended to zip her lip so he knows she won't say it again.

"You should ask again, Laura." I laughed.

"Excuse us Goby."She said as she grabbed on my bathing suit and dragged me aside. I slapped her hands away.

"What do you think your doing with my Goby?"she said.

"Um, I think I'm talking. And what do you mean by 'your Goby'? You don't own him. Hell, you can't afford him" I laughed.

"Watch your mouth before I do something terrible to you."she said going all in my face.

I pushed her back and held my nose. "Besides trying to kill me with your bad breath? Ugh, is it normal that it made my eyes water?"

"Don't make me ruin your night Deema, cause I will do it."she threatened.

"Ooh, I'm shaking." I said sarcastically then walked away from her.

"Goby," I called out. "Wanna go have lunch with me?" I asked him while turning around to smirk at her angered face.

"Okay."he answered as he opened the cafeteria door for the other campers who rushed in the room to sit at the tables.

"Instead of eating at the cafeteria and getting free food, we should go to that small restaurant. I'll pay. Show me where it is please." I said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Goby weren't like sitting next to me at lunch?"she asked him again.

"He can sit next to you while we eat- wait a minute..."I laughed loudly. "Oh my god! She asked again! Now he can sit and have lunch with me, this is great! Later Laura." I waved to her as I left with Goby.

Meanwhile near the center of the campgrounds, Gil knocked on the door of the Camp Helper's female cabin and Cynthia answered.

"Hey babe, what's good?"she greeted him.

"Hi,"he answered curtly. "is Molly here?"he asked her.

She moved aside. "Upstairs, door on the right."she said then sat on the couch to read a book. He walked upstairs and knocked on the obvious pink colored door.

"GO AWAY!"she yelled loudly so the person at the door can hear over the loud music. The song playing is a soft tempo of hip hop soul.

"Its me Molls!"he said.

In the room, she sat up on her bed and lowered the volume on the radio. "Go away Gil..."she mumbled.

"Its lunchtime."he said.

"Not hungry."she answered quickly, aware of what time it is.

"Are you going to-"

"NO!"she yelled.

"How do you know what I was going to say?"he asked.

"Because your the fifth person who asked me about Camp Night, and this is also the fifth time I'm saying 'no'. Have a good night."she responded then blast the music again and laid back on her bed.

"Wanna have our own CFN?"he shouted.

Molly rolled her eyes. "No thank you!"she yelled back.

"Great! Glad you want to go!"he said ignoring her rejection. She smiled and shook her head as she listened to him. "I'll carry you out of there when the time says seven."he said.

Molly got off her bed and opened the door. "Fine, seeing that you want me to go so bad,"she laughed. "See you at seven."she closed the door.

Gil gave himself a pat on the back and say before going down the stairs, "I knew you would give in."

Deema's POV

I stepped outside and stretched. "Goby, you didn't have to help pay. I said I got it." I affirmed as I quickly glanced at my phone. 6:53.

"I wouldn't have helped out if you kept the price cheap. But you wanted me to get what I felt like eating, and I have a big appetite."he said.

"I didn't mind; you know you how you guys are and your fascination in food. I'll see you at the party, okay?" I told him as I walked in a direction to where my temporary cabin is. I turned my head and waved at him.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there."he waved back.

I grinned as I walked toward my cabin. I am so proud of myself for being confident around him instead of being nervous. I can't wait to get to that party so I can show off my dance moves.

I went inside the cabin and saw Nicki already dressed for the party, wearing a pink and black short dress with her necklace dangling around her chest, matching black heels and hair resting in her shoulder; packing her stuff excitedly.

"The new cabins are ready for us. I heard it looks nice in there!"she said closing the bag tightly.

I looked out the window and saw a new cabin sitting out there. "Oh wow I didn't noticed that thing right next to us. Let's check it out." I grabbed my bag, that was returned to me, and we headed outside toward the new cabin.

Mrs. Dusk waved at the both of us. "Hello there Deema and Nicole." Mrs. Dusk greeted with a smile and a kinder tone in her voice.

"Hi Missus Dusk. Are we allowed in?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and opened the door. "This cabin sure is expensive, but it doesn't matter. As long as you guys are comfortable here, its not a bother."she said.

I went ahead and questioned her about the tone in her voice, "What's with your voice? It was all sophisticated and serious before. Now its sweet and kind."

She giggled. "Oh that was just to show you guys how serious I can be around the other counselors. When I'm not around them, I'm very outgoing and fun."

"That's impressive! I hope to see how fun you can be in the future. Your gonna be at the party." I said.

"No, you kids take over for the night.. Someone's gotta throw a party for the kiddos too, right?"she said. "Hope you two have a great time."

"Thanks, you too. Bye Missus Dusk."we said to her.

Inside of our brand spanking new cabin, everywhere I look there's amazing furniture and the décor is just 'Ooo sparkly'!. Its way better than the other cabins we were in, but I'll admire it later. Time to get dress!

Another meanwhile, back at the Female Camp Helpers' cabin, Gil knocked on the door, dressed up for the party. Its not really a formal type of party so he wore a black shirt, dark jeans and air Jordans on his feet.

This time Oona opened the door. She's dressed in a short dark violet dress with a pink sash around the waist, silver espadrille wedges on her feet and her hair in a low ponytail.

"Hi Gil,"

"Hello Oona."he greeted.

"Molly said you would be here. Come on in."she said stepping aside.

Gil walked in the cabin and sat on a chair by the counter. "I really like your dress! And its my favorite color. Very nice."he complimented Oona.

"Thank you! You look cool too. Have you decided what song your going to sing?"she asked him.

"Yeah, I've been humming it all day. I also decided to go with your thought on the subject. Here's the lyrics." Gil handed Oona the pink colored paper and she started to read what's written.

Cynthia sat up in the couch to gawk at Gil. "Babe, I like what your wearing tonight. Your lookin' fly."she said and he nodded.

"Thanks you look nice too."he said with a smile.

Cynthia wore a tight and short yellow string strap dress. A white, thin pashmina scarf around her neck, black fishnet stockings and black knee high boots. Her black, shoulder length hair is straightened and her bangs are combed to the side.

Oona put one hand on her chest. "This is so beautiful. I didn't know you were so good with words Gil. Cynthia, read this." Oona said passing the paper to her.

"Okay, thanks."she said snatching the paper from her. She looked up at Gil before reading the lyrics. "Can you see what's taking Princesa so long? We gots to go soon."

"Its fine. You don't have to wait for her because she and I are having our own Camp Night. Only for a short while." Gil said.

Cynthia wriggled her eyebrows at him. "Mm, you love you some Molly don't ya, babe."she teased.

"Wha?"he said.

"Don't play dumb. I know you two been getting it when your alone. The reason why you need 'a short while' in the woods."she grinned.

Gil blinked, and blinked again. "Cynthia-"

"The reason why you need a short while in the woods!"she repeated.

"But I-"

"The reason- I'm just gonna keep saying it, you might as well shut your mouth."she laughed as she fell backwards on top of the couch.

He rolled his eyes. "Oona, is it alright if I check with Molly and see if she's almost ready."he said, walking up the stairs. She nodded.

"You want the keys? I think she stepped out the shower up there." Cynthia said, shaking the keys in her hand. Gil ignored her and continued to go up the stairs.

When he was gone, Oona turned to her. "That wasn't nice Cynthia. You shouldn't make fun of your friends like that."she said.

Cynthia sat up and rest her elbow on the arm of the couch. "Who the hell said I'm his friend? I was just playing with him, its not a big deal."she replied.

"It is a big deal, did you see how upset you made him? Just because he likes her, it doesn't give you the right to taunt him. Its enough of a burden to bottle up his feelings inside."

Cynthia shook her head at what Oona said. "You know Oona what, your right, like always." Cynthia implied scornfully. She unfolded the paper that was given to her and read it.

Upstairs...

The music is once again loud, playing beats livelier and different from earlier. Gil knocked on the door loudly.

Molly turned the volume down. "Yeah?"she responded.

"Are you almost ready Molls?"he asked.

"Yeah. I just need to tie my shoes. Hold on a second."she answered.

After a moment of listening to a song he learned that its called "TapOut" since they kept repeating it in the chorus, the door opened and Molly poked her head out.

"I'm going to take a while because the shoelace ripped. You can sit on my bed while you wait."she said. He walked in her room and settled on the bed.

She has on a jean jacket, underneath a black buttoned up, strapless shirt with a high waist black flare glossy bubble skirt, underneath are leggings. Hoop earrings, lipstick, and her hair is in a cute messy bun, along with a pair of sunglasses resting on her head. She put on her new, black strappy heels and stood up.

"My hair looks kinda awful because I can't style it without my flatiron, but I still look gorgeous right?"she said with a smile. He shook his head so he wouldn't zone out again.

"Yeah, you look..."he paused to think of something to say, but he got off the subject as fast as he can. "Ready to be carried to the forest?"he asks. Molly shook her head hastily.

"You don't want to carry me Gilly. Don't tell no one this, but I've been eating a lot of cake and I'm gaining weight below the waist. Shh!"she shushed.

"Your secrets' are always safe with me."he said picking her up bridal style. "Your not heavy at all. I can carry you all the way to there."he laughed.

Molly giggled, rest her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You're so nice to me."she whispered.

Cynthia ran in the room. "Gil! I just finished reading this song. Its amazing! Let me play the guitar for it, please!"she begged.

"Yeah, thanks!"he replied happily then exit the room with Molly and Cynthia.

Everybody around the camp were all dressed up and ready to party! We can already hear the DJ blasting some good songs over at the location of where the party is. As I walked with Nicki, wearing my red hoop earrings, red skinny jeans, a cute cheetah print top, and red with white Nike sneakers, Goby and Dwayne decided to join us.

"Hey girls, you lookin' fine this evening." Dwayne said to us.

"Um, excuse you, don't you have somewhere to be?" I said.

"Oh so we can't walk with y'all?" Goby asked.

"You can walk with us, but next time you better get our permission first." I smirked at Nicki then we quickened our step, walking ahead of them. The boys caught up with us and then we started running and laughing.

"We can get there faster!" Nicki yelled out.

Goby and Dwayne looked at each other and smiled, accepting our challenge. "Not if we're there before you!" Dwayne shouted as he and Goby raced to our sides, whenever they can catch up.

Me and Nicki made it to the party before them and cheered loudly. "Yeah! What now losers?!" Nicki exclaimed victoriously.

The decorations surrounding are very stunning. It reminds me of a dance club of some kind. There's a bar for snacks and beverages, chairs and couches for relaxing after dancing and a dancefloor.

The boys panted tiredly when they finally made it to the "finish line" with us. A new song played, "Party" by Beyonce.

"Ooh! This is my song!" Me and Nicki shouted as she and I started to swing our hips to the music then dropped low and popped back up. Yep, we made our own dance for this song, but that was just the beginning of it.

"You wanna dance with us, girls?" Goby asked. I glanced at Nicki and she smiled back at me. "Let's dance boys." We said at the same time then went over to the crowd of dancing campers who are sweating it out at the dancefloor.

After the song was over we sat on the club chair available near the snack table. I drank down eight cups of whatever was in the punch bowl and stood up, getting ready to dance to the song that came on called "Get Lucky". This is one jamming DJ we got here. No slow songs and everything! Always keeping us dancing.

"Deema!" I heard Oona called out. "Over here!"

I yawned and got off my seat. "I'll be right back guys." I said, taking a cup of punch with me.

I found Oona standing by the stage, motioning me to go her way. "I need you to read this and tell me what you think."she said, handing me a pink colored paper with words on it.

Outside began to get dark, as the sky formed colorful displays above. Gil traveled to the spot where he planned on staying with Molly and rest her on the ground. "I will be right back, the campers wanted me to sing for the party."

"Go ahead, I'll wait here."she said, giving him a hug. "Good luck Gilly."

He hugged her back then left for the party unaware that Molly followed him and sat on a rock just outside the forest to watch his performance.

Cynthia strummed her guitar to the tone of her choice and smiled. "You got that Alex?"she asked him. Alex repeated tone with his guitar then nodded.

The door of the backstage opened, and Gil walked through. "Babe you made it! Are you ready for this?"asked Cynthia. Oona and I joined the two.

"I hope its not a problem, but I let Deema read the lyrics too. She loved it so much and we wanted to see if we can sing back up for you." Oona said.

Gil nodded. "That'll be great! Are you ready girls?"

"Let's do this!" I said excitedly then ran out to the stage. The rest went out there and stood in their positions.

The audience's clamor was soon hushed as the group walked out. Cynthia began strumming her Spanish guitar in a slow, mellow manner while Alex played his guitar after her as me and Oona vocalized in the same pace.

Gil began pressing the keys on the piano to catch up on the unfamiliar beat Cynthia picked for the song. The five sounds harmonized well to the ears of those who's listening. He closed his eyes as he began to sing the words to his song, at the same time thinking about the person its written for.

I started to snap my fingers to the rhythm of the song and twirled at a certain time in the song. Eventually Oona tried it out herself, and eventually we both had the moves down packed.

Once the song ended, everybody stood up and clapped loudly for the lovely performance. We took a bow and disappeared behind the velvet curtains.

"Cynthia, Alex, you did an excellent job! The melody was just what I imagined it would sound. Thank you."he thanked them.

"Your welcome Gil. Boy, you had me crying during the song. Why you gotta put so much emotion in there?"she said hugging him.

"I know right? Its not even a sad song and it was enough to make me cry." I added.

"Me too." Oona said wiping her eyes. "You need to show her that song, sing it to her, or something! She has to see and hear it."

Gil blushed. "Eh... I don't know Oona..."he said timidly. "Thank you guys again, and I'll see you in a bit."he said as he left the backstage.

"Alright, alright, alright! Its time to shake it, ya'll bring it to the dancefloor like its your last!" The DJ shouted in the microphone then played the song "My Last". I rushed back out to the dancefloor to reunite with Nicki and the boys.

Gil returned to the forest and sat in the log across from Molly's with a fire separating them.

"Hey."he greeted Molly. She looked up from her book and waved.

"Its just the two of us, alone."

She smiled. "I can see that Gilly."

"Oh, right. Um, there's something I wanna ask you."

"Yes?"she said, smiling.

"About your job-" she growled and rolled her eyes.

"Can we not talk about that now."

"We miss you helping out. Your one of the most responsible Camp Helpers besides me and Goby. The other three always forget or doesn't do their work-"

"That's not my problem anymore Gil."she retorted.

"Make it your problem Molly. We are the Bubble Guppies. A team, and most importantly, Camp Bubble Family. Does that have any meaning to you anymore?"he asks, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I don't know, should it?"she scoffed.

"What made you drift apart from us? Was it something I did? Was it something I said? Or... because I burnt breakfast? Whatever it was I'm sorry."he apologized.

"Stop that!"she yelled.

"Stop what?"he asked.

"Blaming yourself. Its not even your fault Gilly."she said.

"What's the matter? Why can't you continue helping out before Ms. Summer really fire you."

"I really don't care what that lady does. I already quit, and that should've been sufficient for her to understand that this camp and the work that comes with it, is driving me insane."

"That explains so much... but the counselors still has you down for employed slash vacation."he said.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, they wanna play those kind of games..."she mumbled to herself.

"Molly, you looked so happy doing your job everyday, and never complained once. What's the problem?"

"All of you are the problem!"she growled.

"What do you mean?"

"Molly do this, Molly do that! Molly will prepare the whole entire camp- its not like Molly wants to enjoy her Summer too so let Molly do EVERYTHING! Let Molly sing for CFN all night til her lungs collapse, ha ha."she said mimicking the Camp Helpers' voices including his own.

"I had no idea how sad this made you feel... you barely show what your feeling, besides anger." Gil said.

"Yet no one asks why I'm so angry. I basically did everything for this camp and for what? To be told that... that I'm a lazy liar?!"she cried out then covered her eyes.

"Um... d-don't cry. I'll get you something to drink. Be right back."he said walking off into the woods.

Molly moved her hands from her face. "I wasn't crying, but okay..."she said as she continued to write in her book.

Gil went through the crowd of dancing campers and stopped by Goby and Deema dancing together to the song "Treasure". Goby noticed Gil walking up to them. "Gil! There you are! Why isn't Molly behind you?" Goby asked him.

"She's busy... crying."he replied.

Goby frowned. "I guess talking her into going back to her post will have to be a minor setback. Did she explain why?"

"She's being overworked. I can't believe I never noticed that. Maybe we should let her be a regular camper this year." Gil suggested.

"Then she will think we gave up on her. I have an even better idea, we all step up our game. That way she can have less work than usual. We now need to tell her that."

"She have to come here if we want to talk to her. If we show her a great time, she won't be sad anymore. And we can tell her the new plan." Gil said.

"I know what to do!" Deema said. "Use your manly charm on her. Trust me it will work."

"I don't get it."said Gil.

"That's right, he never flirted with a girl before. He just never tried." Goby told Deema and she giggled.

"Its okay, I'll help you out. Pretend I'm Molly. Sweet talk me."she said.

"Sweet talk? Okay. Ahem... the other day I went to this sweet Chocolate Factory. It was freaking awesome! There was totally chocolate there, of course. At first I thought it was fake because of this movie I saw-"

"Wait wait... what are you talking about?" Deema asked.

"I'm sweet talking. Candy's the first thing that popped in my head."he said. Goby and Deema looked at each other then laughed.

"That was a good one." Deema said, wiping a tear from her face. "But seriously, sweet talk means to flatter in order to persuade the one your talking to. Think, what will motivate her."she said

"Motivate... hmm... I got it! Its gonna be crazy, but crazy enough to work. Thanks! I'll be right back guys." Gil said as he dashed through the woods.

In the woods, Molly was writing in her sparkly, pink colored Diary. "... he sang this amazing song... and the moonlight was perfect as his luminaire ..."she sighed as she wrote her words in the book.

"Molly!" Gil called out before purposely tripping on the log, she was resting on, to lie on his stomach, but it startled her.

"Geezus Christ Gil, WHAT?!"she screamed at him.

"Whoa, what's wrong Molls?"he laughed.

"You scared me, stupid!"she harshly responded.

"Oops, sorry. Wanna go to the party now?"he said then laughed some more.

She rolled her eyes and went back to writing in her book. Gil went over the log and scoot over to her a little. He moved closer til there was no more room to move.

Gil smiled softly as he stretched out his arms and rest his left arm around her shoulders. He looks the other way as if he didn't realize his arm is on her. She stared at his hand then at the same time they both turned, dangerously close to each other's face.

The two looked around awkwardly until Gil kissed her on the cheek. She felt her cheek and blushed. "Gilly-"

"S-sorry, that was weird. I'll go now."he said standing up to leave. When he took a step, Molly grabbed onto his shirt so he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Its alright. I... I..."she closed her eyes and sighed. "I... uh... liked it..."she said humbly.

Gil grinned. "Yes! Did that 'motivate' you to go to the party with me?"he asked excitedly.

She wasn't sure what else to say, but to agree that she will go. Gil held his hand out for her. When she took his hand he helped her up and took her to the location of the party.

"Everybody, guess who came to join us!" Gil announced, attracting attention to the two.

"Molly!" the crowd shouted with joy then continued to dance to an upbeat song.

"Hi."she said waving at them.

"Hey chica, its good to see you after twenty, long minutes." Cynthia said winking at Gil, as she walked toward them with arms around two boys.

"Come on guys! We're about to play a game." Nicki told them as she ran past. They followed Nicki to sit around the fire in the center of the crowding young adults.

When every gathered around, some girl named Anika decided on what game we are suppose to play. "We're playing Truth or Dare. Brooklyn, you go first." Anika said.

"A'ight, Truth or Dare Cynthia?" Brooklyn asked.

"Truth."she said.

"Is it true that your Spanish?"

"Duh."

"It was a 'yes' or 'no' question, smart ass." Brooklyn snapped.

"Don't go crazy with your mouth chica, I was kidding. Yes I'm Spanish. You go Dwayne."

"I dare you to kiss every guy here, and the one you like the most, kiss him the longest."he dared. Cynthia smiled and rise from her seat.

"I am going to enjoy this. Your first Gil."she said sitting next to him. He moved over, but she kept moving closer and leant forward to kiss him.

"Get away from me!"he yelled as he pushed her.

"Ooh access denied!" Dwayne laughed, making the others laugh too.

Cynthia laughed and smacked her lips. "Shut the hell up Dwayne."she grabbed Gil's shirt and kissed him. When she finished after a long time, she licked her lips and smiled. "I like you the most."she said, poking his nose.

I looked at Gil and he had the same expression on his face when he told me how Laura kissed him; he was kinda turning green and had a scowl on his face. He didn't look happy either. I saw that Molly looked as if she didn't care, but I know she's broiling inside.

Cynthia got off her seat, finished her dare by giving the rest of the guys pecks on their lips then sat down. "Whew. You go Anika."

"Truth or Dare Oona?"she asked.

"Um, truth? No wait, dare." Oona said.

"I dare you to put wasabi in Ms. Summer's dinner before she eats. And make sure she eats it."

"That's way too hot for her! She don't like spicy food, for a person who was born in a hot climate." Oona said.

"Its either wasabi or the Trinidad Moruga Scorpion Peppers. I would choose wasabi if I were you."she laughed.

"You guys are so mean!"she smiled. "I'll be right back." Oona giggled as she wandered off.

"Your turn Deema!" she yelled back, before going any further in the woods.

"I dare Nicki and Dwayne to make out. Hurry before your boyfriend totally freaks." I said to her, glad that her boyfriend's no where to be found at the moment, at least that's what I think.

I thought she would be scared for taking the dare, but she didn't waste a second when she gave him that kiss. Aww, they look like they would be the perfect couple...

"Nicki, your turn." I said. She grinned at me after Dwayne whispered in her ear.

"Ooh that's a good one. Truth or Dare, Deema."she asked me.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to Baiser Français, Goby!"she said, but I didn't understand.

"Something, French... what?" I repeated, poorly translating her words.

"French Kiss."she repeated.

"Nicki!" I shrieked. Oh my god, how dare she! This is probably the most cruelest way to get back at me!

"Why your yelling at me for? You picked dare. Besides, you wouldn't want to pick truth anyways." Nicki laughed.

"I don't feel comfortable kissing... in that manner." I said sadly as I sunk in my seat.

"Don't worry, I won't go out of control."he said blushing a little.

I rolled my eyes at him. He better not go crazy, 'cause I will be cutting his tongue off if he thinks I'm that type of girl. "I know, I believe you but... you don't really understand..."I mumbled.

I felt his fingers through my hair, trying to comfort me... annnnd once again people seem to forget that I don't like to be touched.

He spoke, "I do understand. I promise I will be careful. Let's get this over with."

Ummm, no you don't understand! God I hate it when people say that they understand when they don't. That's annoying. "N-no..." I said turning my head away. "I just can't do it. I'm scared." Yes, its true, I am afraid. I'll explain that later...

"Scared? Would you like to start with a hug?"he said gently.

I shuddered. "I don't like to be touched either." I replied.

"I won't hurt you."he said giving me a hug. I kinda struggled to move away from his strong but gentle grip. After a while I relaxed. He was telling the truth, he really wasn't going to hurt me...

All my life, no one has ever said that to me, and meant it. I haven't had a real hug from anyone besides Nicki, Milagros and Dwayne in so many years. I hugged him back and lift my head to give him a kiss.

"Aww." Ella and Nicki said in unison. I brought him closer until he stuck his tongue in my mouth. It freaked me out so I backed away for some air.

"Ew." I groaned with disgust. I didn't mean it like that, his breath is nice and fresh. He had an embarrassed look on his face, but still held me in his arms.

"Time is ticking guys." Brooklyn sanged. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips on his again.

"Baiser Français, Deema." Nicki reminded me.

I rolled my eyes and improperly stuck my tongue in his mouth, due to inexperience, and he did the same, but more like he know what he's doing. For the time being, I felt heat building up inside of me and from that moment on, I was use to our little 'tongue dance' and suddenly became a professional at it.

"Her face is so pink." Dwayne laughed. "Stop them before she explodes."he said. As much as I want this to end, I grew to like kissing him this way and wished it can last a little longer.

"Okay time's up. How was it?" Nicki asked me. I opened my eyes and gazed into his.

Molly giggled. "I bet if you didn't keep track of the time they would've been at it for hours."she laughed.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Your not funny." I grumbled.

"Psh, I know I'm not. I'm more of a singer than a comedian. Why do you guys insist on saying that I'm tryna joke, when I'm being dead serious. I don't get that." she said.

"Okay, since you had something to laugh at when I was attacked emotionally, truth or dare?" I asked.

"I'm almost scared to choose one."she replied sarcastically. "Dare."

I clapped my hands together. "Good! I hope you got some good dance moves because your giving blue haired kid a lap dance and on top of that, be naughty." I said, imitating a tiger roar.

Molly gave me a dirty look. "You would've thought I was gonna do that."she scoffed as she crossed her arms. "Do I look like a hooker to you?"

I put a finger on my chin. "Well now that you mentioned it-"

"If your going to say something stupid, don't bother answering that. I don't want to do the stupid dance."

"Ah ah ah Holly, you gotta do the dare." I said wiggling my finger at her.

She growled. "I ain't doing nothing! I wanna Pass."

I laughed. "You can't make up your own choice because you don't want to do the dare."

"Oh really? That's funny, 'cause I could've sworn I just did. Look who's aiming to be the comedian."she retorted.

"Aww, you don't want to dance for your boyfriend?" I jested. "I promise no one will judge you." She abruptly sat up on her chair, making me flinch because I thought she was going to jump at me.

"He's not my boyfriend, get your facts straight. And do you see what I'm wearing? Its definitely not what you should wear when your dancing on someone's lap."she informed me.

"Sorry, I thought you were going out with him. Your always all over each other. What's up with you two?" I questioned, completely confused about their relationship.

Then Gil started to speak. "Can she have another dare? She obviously don't want to do it."

"Dude, don't you want a hot girl, with a nice butt by the way, shaking it for ya?" Aaron asked Gil and he blushed.

"I don't normally stare at Molly that way."he said.

"You should Gil, or is it because you don't think she's sexy enough to be stared at." Miguel said.

Wow his friends are very 'supportive'. Well, I'm no better either, I know this dare is going to be very awkward for him; or the both of them, but I want her to be the upset one, not Gil.

"No. What does that have to do with anything?"He replied to Miguel's question.

Molly glared at him angrily. "You don't think I'm attractive?" she asked.

"Ugh, look what you started."he grumbles to the two boys.

"I just asked a question! Is that why you never answer all the times I asked if I am 'pretty' or 'beautiful' or before we got here, 'gorgeous'?"she asked him. Oh boy, at this point he should tell her what she wants hear before she totally kills him.

He nervously stared at her. "Um, I don't think so... because... 'sexy' is a very strong word to describe you-"

She stood up and everybody, including me jumped when she moved off her seat. I guess I'm not the only one scared of her. "A word like 'sexy' is not too strong for me. And I can prove it."

His face turned light pink. "T-that's okay, you don't need to prove anything."

"Oh well, you shouldn't have opened your mouth. I'm doing the dance for you, Gilly."she announced and threw her hands on her hips.

The campers collectively exclaimed 'Ooh'. She held his hand tightly and dragged him over to a chair and pushed him to sit on it.

"Hands or nah, your majesty?" Cynthia asked her.

I felt tension in the air when those two around present around each other. But Molly kept it cool. "Of course I don't want his hands on me, Cynthia. I need something to make sure of that, in case he makes a mistake."

Nonners, with a flashlight approached us with a concerned look on his face. Tonight must be his job to have Night Guard Duty, and he's got on his cool uniform. "Hi everybody. Is everything okay? I heard screaming."

"Yeah, we're fine. Hey Nonny, are those my handcuffs?"she asked, pointing at the sparkly pink object locked in his belt. He nodded.

"Ms. Summer gave them to me, because I lost mines. You want them back?"

"Only for ten minutes."she said. He gave her an odd look, but disregard the reason why she needed them for only ten minutes in the first place, and gave her the handcuffs then left.

Nicki went next to the DJ and put on her pink Beats headphones, resting them on her shoulders. She connected her phone to the stereo and gave Molly the thumbs up signaling that its ready to play.

"Okay! Let's do this thing!"she shouted.

"Bonne chance, Molly." Nicki spoke in French. Her eyes darted my way. "Good luck Molly." She pressed the play button and the song started.

Molly mouthed the words to the song as she strut over to Gil while swinging the handcuffs in her hand. She stood behind him, shaking her hips back and forth. She held onto the arms of the chair and whispered 'Yes' from the lyrics of the song repeatedly in his ears everytime he turned his head.

At the moment she gently massaged his shoulders causing him to blush, he moved forward on the chair. "Stop whispering in my ear."

She rubbed her hands down his chest and onto his legs. "You gotta relax, Gilly."she whispered, spreading his legs and sexily eyeing him as she did. She walked around his chair, then climbed on his lap, staring down into his nervous blue eyes as she jingled the pink handcuffs in her hand.

"W-what are you doing with those?"he asked her; the question made her giggle. "Moll-" she placed her finger on his lips while saying 'shh' very gently.

"Gilly, you have a right to remain silent, and enjoy the ride,"she said as she locked his wrists against the arms of the chair. She leant forward and brushed her cheek against his to travel toward his ear.

"Anything you say or do will make me want you more." She turned around and slowly slide down his opened legs while holding on the back of his neck. She stood up and walks few inches away from the chair with her back turned to him.

She pulled the scrunchie that held her bun up, letting out her bright, pink hair and started to move her hips in a figure eight motion to the rhythm of the song. She turned her head, still smiling and glide her hands from her legs, to her chest to flicking her hair; right before the singer sung the chorus.

Walking like a model towards Gil, she began taking off her jacket and unbuttoned her shirt a little, making the boys whoop and holler. She then climbed back on his lap, grabbed ahold of his shirt and twirled the jacket in the air as she spring her butt up and down as if she's riding him like a bull.

Cynthia laughed at what she is seeing. "Say "Yeehaw" cowgirl!"she yelled.

Molly couldn't help but laugh. She turned back to Gil and said "Yeehaw" softly then tossed her jacket on the ground. She rolled her chest in a circular motion as she leaned forward to his face letting her chest touch his face. She then fixed her shirt before it slipped off her big breasts.

Gil's face went totally red! I also noticed him looking away from her or closing his eyes tightly a couple of times too. Meanwhile Molly is just enjoying her dare by doing very... interesting moves on him. I'm kinda curious about where she learned them from.

With her back turned to him once again, she held on her knees and slowly spread her legs and started shake her butt, twerking while glancing over her shoulders and smile seductively at him, until she realized his wrists struggling to be free from its captivating bondage.

She looked from his hands, to his extremely red face. "You okay?"she asked him. He opened his eyes and nodded. She turned around and pulled his shirt again and bought his face close to hers.

"Boy look into my eyes..."she sang the lyrics. He stared back at her for a second but closed his eyes tightly when she started to firmly grind on him just as the song said. He clenched his teeth, but he didn't look angry.

Somehow the handcuffs let him go and he grabbed her arm tightly, surprising her. Nicki turned the music down a little. "Molly, stop."he said weakly as he calmed down his breathing. She looks down at him again and had an uncomfortable look on her face.

The two began to talk quietly amongst each other. None of us can hear because the music was still playing. Their talk ended with Molly blushing and apologizing. She asked someone to grab her jacket and gave it to him, which he placed it below his stomach.

Cynthia started to laugh, already getting the situation over there, or might've heard it over the music. "That means she is sexy if she turned you on babe!"she shouted to him.

He blushed and chuckled. "Yeah, that was pretty sexy."he said winking at Molly, who blushed and twirled the ends of her hair.

"Miguel, you want the next turn?"she asked him.

"Yeah, Truth or Dare Molly?"asked Miguel.

She playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. "Dare!"

"I gotta fun one for ya, I dare you to prank call Miss Summer and get her pissed off."he said.

Molly grinned as she dialed the number on her phone and called her private so Ms. Summer wouldn't know who's calling. "This is the best dare I ever... hello?" Molly put the phone on speaker.

"What?! I'm about to eat Dinner! Can you hurry this up? Hello?" Ms. Summer answered. The camper snickered at her.

"Your food isn't going anywhere, calm your nuts. Anywaaays, I'm here to ask about your ugly Mama. Does she know that your gay?" Molly queried in a strange accent. The campers chuckled lowly before Gil shushed them.

"I beg your pardon? Who am I speaking to?"she asked.

"You question me as if I would answer that." Molly said, copying the words Miss Summer had told her earlier. "I've been watching you for a very long time and I understand. You don't have to hide your feelings for females anymore."

"What? No! Who is spreading these disturbing rumors about me?! Don't make me find out who you are!"

"Find out then if your so sensitive about it... wait what were we talking about?" Molly said then leaned on Gil's shoulder to laugh along with him.

"Who the hell is this!? I demand to know right NOW!"

Molly stifled her giggling and made her voice sound different. "Summer, where is it?"she asked in a droning tone.

"What...?"she asked.

"The child's body, damn it! We were suppose to drop it off at her parents' house with a note saying 'It Was An Accident'. Don't tell me you lost it!"she giggled.

"Wait a minute, you got the wrong person! I- hold on... your laughter sounds like a camper of mines... Molly?"she questioned.

Molly gasped. "Uh oh..."

"Busted..." Miguel mumbled.

Gil took the phone from Molly. "What?"he questioned.

"I said 'Molly'-"

"I'm sorry, you smoke what? That's not good for you Summer, I heard it makes you, cuckoo."he laughed as he uttered the sound of a cuckoo clock. "Oh wait, your already there."

Molly moved next to Gil and spoke into the phone, "That's right, don't do drugs kids. It'll do that to you."she said in a proper tone of voice a teacher would have, as she motioned the campers to respond.

"We won't Miss M!" we said.

"WHAT?! Why you little-" Gil hung the phone up and laughed. Everybody else let out the laughs they were holding in during the whole call. Some of them grew too weak to stand and fell on the floor.

"She... hahaha, she sound like she was losing her mind hahaha!" Nicki laughed and held her stomach. "Good job with the dare, you guys. That made my night!"she said sitting up from the ground.

"Thank you Nicole. And thanks Gil for the help, I thought she knew it was me. Truth or dare-" Molly stopped talking when she heard a loud scream from afar.

Oona sped pass the group in a panic until she bumped into Nonny who was just returning from his ten minute wait for the handcuffs. "What's wrong Oona?"he asked.

"Its Miss Summer! Prank call, she's angry, food, spicy! Bad mixture! Run! EVERYBODY MAKE A RUN FOR IT! SHE'S COMING THIS WAY!"she screamed then continued to run.

Suddenly the campers jumped off their seats and dashed out of the woods. Goby poured the Emergency Bucket of Water over the fire then ran off with the crowd.

By the time Ms. Summer reached the camping spot, everybody was gone. "I thought I saw the culprit who rigged my food, ran this way."she said looking around.

Mrs. Dusk caught up with her sister. "It was just a prank Summer, you gotta let loose sometimes. They're young; go with the flow."she said.

"Let loose?! They put something hot in my food and probably prank called me! I might as well let them poison me too right?!"

"I said let loose, not let them kill you. If you weren't a stick in the mud, they wouldn't have done that. Try showing them how fun you actually can be." Mrs. Dusk implied.

"Never will that happen! They'll take me for a fool and that makes me very, very unhappy. Being serious is the only way to make them listen."

"Ugh, serious is just plain boring. All of the younger campers loved their Camp Fire Night with me because I was fun. I'm about to order some pizza for them too, let me get you a slice."she said walking out of the forest.

*sings Hallelujah* FINALLY! OMIGOSH THIS IS THE VERY LAST TIME I WILL WRITE SOMETHING SO BIG! For a while. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS WHOLE CHAPTER! REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND ENJOY YOUR DAY & DON'T FORGET TO SHARE A SMILE A DAY! It can brighten up someone's day ^_^ :D

Neva Give Up~ message to OonaxNonners.


End file.
